A Wizard's Game
by Challiex98
Summary: *RATED T FOR NOW* Jamie-Leigh Vasquez is new into the town of Beacon Hills. With no friends and no true family, the girl sets off to be on her own. Little does she know that she's not the only supernatural being at Beacon Hills High. Follow the 17 year old's journey through the Mystery of the Kanima and the Fear of Deucalion. ISAAC/OC in later Chapters.
1. Prologue

**Chapter one - Prologue **

The dark skies of Manchester swirled with many different shades of grey and murky white. Two planes could be seen in the sky from the teenage girl's window. It only reminded her of the fact that she was supposed to be getting on a flight to Beacon Hills, a place she was not looking forward to arrive in. The single reason that she was leaving, was because her mother had the opportunity of a lifetime with this job. Her mother, Madison, was a artist and had the great pleasure of working in the best studio in the country, - according to Madison - Decarneto. The house had all been packed up and the majority of their furniture was sold, as they were moving into a fully furnished lavish apartment.

'Jamie-Leigh.' Madison called through the empty suburban house, her high heels clicking as she walked across the wooden flooring, 'I'm just going to head into town, tie up some loose ends with friends.' Madison hesitated at her daughter's door before continuing, 'You really should talk to Sam, you know. He's going to miss you, so will Yasmin.'

Jamie-Leigh continued looking out of her spotless window, cursing her mother into next year at the fact of being called 'Jamie-Leigh'. The girl couldn't stand being called that hideous name. She much preferred the term 'Lee' as her friends would call her. The girl refused to answer her mother's call and ignored the departing goodbye as the front door slammed shut. As soon as the teenager saw her mother scurry back the window with her hood over her head to protect her 'precious hair' from the rain.

Lee flipped herself off of the window and onto the floor, where she lay for a few moments before pulling herself up and heading to her closet. She had already packed everything, except a single box. A large wooden box with lots of engraved symbols on it, a star, a moon and a sun. Lee yanked the wooden floorboard from it's place and dragged out the large box, setting it down beside her and replacing the wooden slate. She turned to the box beside her and opened it, taking out the contents.

A rather old book bound in leather, a few loose old pages and a single silver cuff bracelet with many metal butterflies in various shapes and colours decorating the perimeter.

Lee looked determined as she placed the bracelet over her left wrist, wincing slightly at the contact but sighing in relief after a few moments. Opening one of her four suitcases, Lee hastily shoved the loose papers into the back of the book and thrust it into the dark blue suitcase, zipping it up afterwards and returning the suitcase to it's original position.

The teenager took one look at the box and stamped on it repeatedly until it was only tiny broken pieces and splinters, which she gathered up in a plastic bag and threw it to the middle of the room, reminding herself to deal with it later.

Lee pulled her green jacket on top of her pink suitcase and grabbed her black boots. **(LINK TO POLYVORE PAGE ON MY PROFILE! c: )**

Once outside, the girl refused to look back, getting annoyed at the wind blowing her hair around like a giant fan. Tugging the bobble from her wrist the girl trapped her long blonde hair in the elastic chains, capturing all of the strands that had escaped and securing them down with a hairpin that she kept attached to the waistband of her floral leggings.

Lee reached into her shirt and pulled her phone from the right stand side of her bra, the spot right under her armpit. She knew that some found it weird that she kept her phone there. None of her friends would attempt to grab it, and basically everyone in Scotland - when she had visited her friends - did it. Force of habit, that she found incredibly useful. She held her yellow Nokia Lumia 1020 in her hand, gave it a few taps and brought the phone to her ear - listening to the continuous rings.

'Hey Lee!' The girl on the other end cried out, her voice breaking slightly at the thought of her best friend on the other line. 'What's up?'

'Are you and your brother up for the park?' Lee asked, her voice perking up slightly as she knew they wouldn't decline.

The girl didn't even have to check with her brother before she replied very eagerly, 'Absolutely, literally leaving right now! See you soon!'

'Bye!' Lee chuckled down the phone, hanging it up and returning it to it's nest.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Lee soon found herself at the park gates, somewhere her and her two friends loved hanging out in. It was small, really small, and situated at the top of a very steep hill, so naturally - since everyone was incredibly lazy - it was practically abandoned. There was two sets of double swings facing each other, a set of monkey bars and a very squeaky roundabout, something that Lee hated, as she had flew off of it once and whacked her head against the metal fence, gaining herself a lovely concussion.

Sure enough, her two friends were already there, as they literally lived down beside the lake which was a mere thirty seconds away from the park - not including the million year walk up the muddy hill.

'Lee!' The girl cried, launching herself at her best friend, embracing her tightly.

'Hey Yasmin.' Lee smiled against her friends neck, holding her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. She never did.

'Hey, why am I getting left out of this?' The boy asked, supporting a large smirk, rising from his swing.

'Sam.' Lee sighed, removing herself from Yasmin's arms and running at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, who caught her just in time and lifting her off of the ground.

'I'm going to miss you,' He mumbled, setting the girl back on her feet and pulling her hair out of the bobble. 'I prefer your hair down.' He stated, sliding the bobble over his wrist to remember their last day together.

'Shut up and kiss me.' Lee grinned, pulling on her boyfriend's leather jacket to bring his lips down to hers.

Yasmin smiled at the sight, normally she would stamp her feet and complain, but today was different. Today, when Lee left, they would be broken up and Yasmin wouldn't be her best friend anymore.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

_'Yasmin?' The teenage girl's voice rang through the giant house, seeking out her best friend._

_'In here, Lee!' Yasmin called through the thin walls of her bedroom, searching through her walk-in-closet with clothes scattered around her._

_'Hey.' Lee muttered as she opened the door and flung herself down onto the queen-sized mattress, relaxing in the silk sheets beneath her._

_'Okay, what dress for Aaron's party?' Yasmin demanded, holding a dress in either hand. In her left was a deep red one-shoulder silk-chiffon mini dress, and in her right was a teal flared bandage mini dress. Both extremely short and rather tight._

_'Teal one.' Lee mumbled, her head bobbing down on the mattress as she spoke, 'Red's my colour.'_

_'True.' Yasmin nodded, suddenly throwing the red dress at her friend. 'You're wearing that to his party then.'_

_Lee shuddered and sat up, flinging her legs over the side of the bed. 'Yas, we need to talk.'_

_'Oh yeah, Sam's not going, something about his band needing to practi-'_

_'Yas!' Lee interrupted, her friend looked at her in shock and moved to sit beside her on the bed. Lee never interrupted her unless it was serious or very important._

_'What is it, Lee?' Yasmin was concerned, looking at her friend with worry in her eyes._

_'I'm moving.' Lee spoke so quietly that Yasmin barely heard her._

_'Well finally!' Yasmin chirped, brushing her fringe to the side, 'You really needed to get out of that house, it's too small for you guys, considering the amount your mother brings home, damn. Hopefully you'll move closer to me, I really don't like that street you live in.' _

_'Yasmin.' Lee sighed, approaching her friend who was now back at her closet, raking through her shoes._

_'I can't find the damn white satin heels!' Yasmin hissed, throwing shoes behind her as she desperately tried to find her favourite shoes._

_'Yasmin, I'm moving to California.'_

_'Aha! Found you!' Yasmin appeared from the pile, clutching the shoes in one hand, 'Wait what.'_

_'I'm moving to California. Beacon Hills.' Lee gulped, sensing the tears that were about to rain down on her.  
_

_'CALIFORNIA?' Yasmin boomed, the shoes dropping from her grasp, muddling themselves back into the mix of heels, pumps and trainers. 'No, no, no, no, no! You won't survive! It's boiling there, and practically freezing here, you'd need a new wardrobe and a whole new collection of makeup, the foundation you wear is too heavy for that heat...'  
_

_Yasmin trailed off, listing the 'horrific' changes that Lee would need to take if she moved._

_'Doesn't your mother realize this!'_

_Lee smiled, kneeling down next to her friend - attempting to avoid all of the shoes - and hugged her tightly, 'I'm going to miss you Yas.'_

_'I'm going to miss you too, Jamie-Leigh.'_

_'Oh that's it, you're paying for it!'_

_'NOOO, NOT THE JIMMY CHOOS!'_

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Soon enough, Lee sat at the plane window, gazing out at the last she'd see of Manchester for a long time. Sighing loudly, the girl pulled her earphones from her pocket and shoved them into her ears, turning up the volume as loud as it would go, successfully droning out her mother's excited voice.

'You're going to love the studio, darling. It's magnificent! Of course, I've only seem pictures, but I can imagine. Use my imagination!'

_'Don't speak, you're not that smart,  
So please, pipe down, don't hush a minute_.'

'Oh and the apartment is glorious! Again I've only seen pictures but you'll love your room darling, it's dark blue, like you've always wanted it!'

'Look now, I cut you off, I cut you off  
They say, "Keep your friends close  
And your enemies closer"'

Lee found herself listening to song after song, without feeling the need to knock her mother unconscious.

Eventually, the pilot asked for all passengers to buckle their seatbelts as they were landing in Beacon Hills.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this new story.**

**I'd LIKE to say that this chapter was short, but I'm not very sure, the shorter they are, the more I can update, the longer they are, the less I can update.**

**I'll probably have lots of shorter ones then!**

**Until next time!**

**(Lee is played by Alexandria Deberry)**


	2. Hello Beacon Hills

**Chapter two - Hello Beacon Hills**

After a long and agonizing half-an-hour journey to their new apartment, Lee finally found herself in the middle of her dream room - not that she'd ever admit it to her mother.

There was a large silver-metal king-sized bed in the middle of the room, with purple sheets to match the single purple wall - the rest were white, each had two stripes of the opposite colour three quarters of the way down. There were four painting above the bed which were different sizes and all linked up to create a picture of an orchid. Both sides of the bed had a bedside table with a single drawer and a space above the drawer to place books or other items in there, each table had a lamp.

On the right wall was a white vanity with a white stool with a purple-brown cushion on it, matching a few of the mini pillows scattered around the large bed. There was a massive dark purple fluffy carpet underneath the bed, the colour matched the backless love-stool in the alcove of the left hand-side wall, just beneath the wall of windows. There was two doors on the last wall, Lee opened the first one, which led straight into a large bathroom complete with bath and a shower, although much to her dismay, she was sharing with her mother, who had also opened the door on her side.

Lee slammed the door with a flick of her wrist and turned to the second door - the one on the right - and found herself in a large room with two walls of shelves, half of which had shoe rack holders. Straight ahead was a full-length mirror with a golden outline. There was a single island in the middle, which held four drawers on each opposite side. There were five shelves on either side, and a large space where clothes could be hung by the metal pole that hung at the top.

Lee was smug that she had her own walk-in closet, but sad that it reminded her of Yasmin, reminded her of home. This place was NOT her home. This place was foreign, an unkindness.

'Sorry about the colour.' Madison smiled from the doorway leading in from the hallway, 'It was blue in the pictures.'

Lee shrugged and pushed past her mother, walking straight ahead to the door, which she dragged her suitcases in and closed it. Turning to her right was a door that led to the kitchen, and to the left she presumed was the living room, with the tv and all. There was another bathroom somewhere in the apartment. Lee guessed that the was somewhere linked to the living room, as her mother had mentioned a dining room attached to the kitchen - which she knew that she would not be eating at.

Lee just pulled her many suitcases - which much difficulty and no dignity - to her bedroom, where she slammed the door in her mother's face and began to unpack.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

The next morning, Lee found herself curled up on the bed, still fully-clothed. She glanced around the room, which had been completely unpacked in just a 'few' hours. The suitcases were all now stashed away under her bed, covered by the large duvet that spread across her new sleeping area.

The teenager found herself glancing out of the wall of windows, realizing that she failed to notice a door at the very right hand-side, which she threw open to find her own small private balcony. Looking across, she realized that her mother had her own balcony too. Since they were only on the first floor, the teenager wanted to make sure that she had a sneaky way out of the house so that she could disappear to parties that she saw as a definite in the future.

The building was modern and white, apart from the black areas in the wall which appeared to look like ladders - which they weren't designed to be - and Lee was lucky enough to have one right next to her balcony. The giant black area was twice as wide as the girl and the gaps in the 'steps' were about three times the size of her ankles. Lee knew she could manage, she took gymnastics when she was younger, this would be no problem.

'Jamie-Leigh?' Madison called from the kitchen, 'I'm making waffles, are you hungry?'

Lee, feeling in a rather good mood, called back, 'Yeah, just coming!'

Shutting the balcony door, Lee slipped the key out of the lock and placed it in her pocket, reminding herself to ask her mother for the new apartment key.

'Hey.' Lee yawned, plopping herself down at the two-seated table in the kitchen. Digging straight into the chocolate sauce covered waffles.

'Someone's hungry.' Madison chuckled, washing the dishes in the sink. 'Well, considering that you were up until 3am unpacking. It's fine though, I haven't slept yet. I've been unpacking everything, and I'm almost done. I just have to unpack a few more suitcases for the living room and we're all unpacked. Aren't we efficient.'

'No we just hate being unorganized, a habit I picked up from you.' Lee retorted, grabbing her plate and placing it in the sink. 'Thanks for breakfast, but I'm heading out.'

'Already?' Madison spluttered, looking at her daughter in disbelief, 'Aren't you tired? You must be jet-lagged and you were up really late last night-'

'I'm fine,' Lee sighed, placing her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, 'I'm going to shower and head out.'

'O-okay.' Her mother accepted, finishing off the dishes and watching as her daughter left the room.

Lee headed straight for the shower, remembering to lock both doors, turning it on and gladly stepping underneath the hot water. She hadn't showered since two days ago, after all, she was on a plane for almost eleven hours.

After Lee had shampoo-ed, conditioner-ed and shaved, she wrapped the towel around her head in a sort-of turban and left the room, unlocking both doors so that her mother wouldn't yell at her for being locked out.

The teenager made her way to her closet, taking pride in the fact that it was categorized and colour-coded. Extremely organized.

Lee picked out some black studded-pocket denim shorts, a grey button-up tank top, and some denim grey embroidered TOMS. Finishing off the look with her bracelet, her sun, star and moon locket and finally her golden studded mini white quilted shoulder-bag.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Lee was out on the streets, her hair now securely up in a messy bun and her face made up just the way she liked it. Yasmin was right though, she really did need to buy some new foundation.

The teenager was already standing at the edge of the road, with many bags cluttering her arms - and that was only from MAC. Lee looked both ways on the road and started walking, just as a blue jeep decided to speed down the road, causing Lee to look up in fear and horror.

The jeep came to a sudden stop only centimeters away from the girl, who huffed at the two boys in the car - both looked as terrified as her - and strode off, her nose high in the air and her dignity intact.

'Lucky you put your foot down in time, Stiles.' Scott sighed in relief, laughing slightly to himself as Stiles started driving again.

'I didn't.' Stiles muttered, confused and shocked by what just happened.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Lee burst through her apartment door, and slammed it behind her, hurrying to her bedroom to shove her new makeup products into the vanity drawer, trying to distract herself from what had just happened.

She had lost control again, sure she had saved her own life, but the two boys were probably now wondering what happened, she would have to think of an excuse to tell them if they ever asked, she would bet that they were students at the school she was starting at tomorrow.

'Jamie-Leigh?' Madison burst through the door, suddenly making Lee gleeful at the fact that she had her own lock on her door and a latch on her bathroom door. 'What happened, are you okay?'

Lee took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Sure Madison knew about her witchiness, but did she get it from her parents? No. Because Madison and her husband weren't Lee's parents. Lee was placed for adoption at the age of three when she suddenly started making things float. Her birth-mother was a witch but her father wasn't and claimed that he wouldn't have a daughter that couldn't control herself in the house.

'It happened again, I lost control.' Lee sighed, admitting defeat to her stubbornness.

'Oh honey.' Madison soothed, rubbing her daughters back, 'What happened?'

'Stopped a car from running me over.' The teenager hissed, making the comment contain as much venom as she could.

Madison ignored it, 'Didn't your bracelet work? You really must learn to control it. Maybe you shouldn't go to school...'

Lee's eyes narrowed as she looked at her mother, 'Madison.' She started, gaining a sad smile from the woman who was never called, 'Mom'. 'I can't exactly stop it when that happens. I'm only trying to save my life.'

'I know sweetheart.' Madison cooed, 'Just be careful next time.'

'Yeah, whatever, get out.'

* * *

**Okay Lee's new outfit is on Polyvore! Check it out pleaseeee! :)  
**

**I've decided on shorter, more frequent updates.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Beacon Hills High

**Chapter three - Beacon Hills High**

Levitating, water, fire, pain.

Lee found herself in the bathroom, brushing her teeth with her mind, running the tap, lighting a candle and ramming the cabinet door into her own head.

'Ow!' She cried out, the toothbrush falling from her mouth, the tap running dry and the candle flickering out.

Lee would occasionally humour herself, watching movies like Harry Potter where they would have to use wands, when in reality, the witches were known for their strong will and powerful minds, allowing them to do most things with only their imagination. Although, there are incantations for the more advanced ones such as knocking someone out and tracking someone you've lost. Both had almost rendered Lee unconscious the first time.

Magic relies on power, it doesn't make the witches invincible. They wouldn't heal if wounded unless they knew a protection or healing spell and had enough strength left in them to perform the required spell, which would take a long time, a lot of energy and a large enough supply of scented candles, so ultimately, they were dead.

'Sweetheart?' Madison asked through her bathroom door, 'Are you having a shower?'

Lee's head snapped up to the noise, glaring at the door until she had realized that it was only her mother speaking to her, 'Oh, uh, no.' She spluttered out, rubbing her makeup-less eyes, 'I showered last night.'

Lee removed the semi-damp hair from their plaits, causing the hair to look crimped and curly. The girl finished brushing her teeth and washed her face before returning to her bedroom and sitting down at her vanity. The girl brought out the already hot flexible heated metal hair rollers and attached them to her hair, wincing in pain when she folded them too hard or when they caught a bit of skin.

After retreating to her closet and pulling out some black jeans, a one-shoulder XO red jumper and some black heels, Lee returned to the vanity to put her makeup on. The usual, moisturizer, cream then the foundation, the powder, blusher, eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner for the eyelids and pencil for the waterlines, mascara and some bright red lipstick. Just a 'smidge' of makeup. Didn't want to wear too much for the first day of school!

After removing the hair rollers and leaving her blonde hair nice and curly, Lee yanked her brown fold-over tote cross body bag and threw some notepads in there. Today was going to be a long day.

'Sweetheart, do you want breakfast?' Madison asked from the kitchen in her sickly sweet voice, 'I made pancakes.'

'No thanks Madison.' Lee hollered from the hallway, phone in hand, but she went into the kitchen anyways, 'Hey, can I have my key?'

'Sure thing.' Madison smiled, opening a drawer and pulling out a single silver key, 'Here you go, might want to attach it to something.'

'Already got one.' Lee held up a silver heart key-chain with a white background and a red lipstick smack in the middle, 'Thanks though.' The girl smirked as she left the kitchen, 'I don't know when I'll be home.'

'Be home by-' Madison started, but she was cut off by the front door slamming shut.

Lee was grinning as she attached both keys to her key-chain, allowing it to swing on her finger as she went.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Lee's feet were beginning to hurt in her giant heels as she neared the large school. Not that Lee cared though, she simply just crouched down and tapped both of her ankles, causing them to feel no more pain. A handy little witch trick.

Lee headed straight for the admissions office where she had a long argument with the woman at the desk about her last name, 'It's Vasquez.' She sighed, using her birth-parents last name.

'Spanish?' The woman inquired, looking at the girl with curiosity.

'Half and Half. Spanish and English.' Lee clicked her tongue impatiently just wanting to get the day over and done with already.

'That explains the accent.'

'Yeah, can I get my timetable now?'

'Oh sorry dear.' The woman smiled, handing over a sheet of paper with her classes on it, 'You're in Chemistry right now. Good luck.'

Lee's eyes narrowed as she spotted the double meaning behind the word. 'Yeah whatever, thanks.'

After stomping down the corridor for five minutes, the teenager realized that she was standing outside the classroom the whole time. Opening the door, she confidently stepping inside, approaching the teacher with fearless eyes.

'Ah, you must be our new student, yes?' The teacher, Mr. Harris, chimed. He seemed in an awfully good mood. 'Everyone.' He announced the class, taking a hold of Lee's arm with a hiss from her, 'This is Jamie-Leigh, er?'

'Vasquez.' She finished off, not looking at the teacher at all, but investigating the students.

'Alright then, you go sit next to Mr. Stilinski, over there.'

Lee clicked her tongue once more and casually walked over to the seat, throwing her bag underneath the table and plopping herself down onto the grey stool.

'I'm Stiles.' The boy with the buzz cut announced, turning his attention to the teenager beside him. 'Mind if I call you Jamie? Jamie-Leigh is a mouthful.'

The teenager looked at the boy with a smirk on her face, 'Jamie.' She repeated, 'I like it.'

'Good, nice to meet you Jamie.' He held a hand out to her.

'Likewise Stiles.' She commented, shaking his hand twice.

'Even though I nearly rang you over yesterday.' Stiles said sheepishly, 'Sorry about that.'

'Don't worry about it.' Jamie smiled, turning her attention to the teacher.

'Hey.' Stiles nudged her, 'How did you get the car to stop?'

Jamie's heart lurched as she stuttered, 'I-I didn't make t-the car stop. You must have just put your foot down in fright.'

'My foot was nowhere near the pedal...' Stiles continued, staring the girl in her eyes, noticing that behind her, Scott was listening.

'Well that's a safety hazard, Mr. Stilinski.'

'Miss. Vasquez, would you like to inform the class on you and Mr. Stilinski's discussion.' Mr Harris snapped, looking over at an unphased Jamie.

'The female reproductive system, sir.' Jamie stated without a glimmer of hesitation or shame in her words.

Next to her, Stiles started laughing, much to Mr Harris' displeasure.

'How would you like detention on your first day, you two?'

'Well as much as I would love to spend extra time with you, sir. I have to take care of some legal papers, you know. Considering I moved and all.' Jamie lied through her teeth, smiling happily at the teacher and smirking at the bemused class.

The man scowled at her for a moment before finally doing his job - with much venom.

'Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe.' Mr. Harris started his lesson, walking between the tables, 'I myself have encountered infinite stupidity.' He clapped Stiles on the shoulder and continued, 'So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one.'

Stiles grinned at his teacher and then turned to Jamie, 'I'm not very good with chemicals.'

'Oh don't worry.' Lee muttered back happily, 'I am.'

'Erica, you take the first station.' Mr. Harris added, addressing a blonde haired girl, 'You'll start with... I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Wait, what are we doing again?' Jamie giggled, looking at Stiles who had a dumbfound expression on his face.

'You're the one good with chemicals, you tell me!' Stiles spluttered looking at the girl with a lopsided half grin.

'Well, I'm not good with listening.' Jamie countered, picking up a boiling tube and throwing the contents into the large beaker.

'Miss. Vasquez!' Mr. Harris hissed from beside them, 'Just what do you think you're doing?'

'Improvising.' The teenager smirked, throwing some little granules into the beaker and stirring it with a wooden stick.

Stiles was breaking down in laughter, adding some other random things to the beaker as well, 'If this explodes, I'm blaming it on you, my Dad's a cop.' He stated proudly.

'And my Dad works in the Navy.' Jamie added, squeezing some liquid into the beaker, 'Adoptive parents.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'Don't be, it's not your fault.'

Mr. Harris signaled to swap places with a bell, 'Change stations!'

'Catch you later Stilinski.' Jamie winked, scuttling over and sitting next to a girl with black hair.

'I'm Allison.' She announced, smiling at her new partner.

'Jamie.' The girl nodded in turn, gladly accepting the change of nickname in open arms, 'So tell me, Allison.' She added, 'Why was the blonde feeling up your boyfriend?'

As Jamie was investigating the class, she had noticed how Scott and Allison kept sneaking glances at each other, assuming that they thought they were being subtle. No, they weren't. In fact it was incredibly obvious to Jamie, who had studied human psychology in her last school for three years.

Allison froze and looked at the girl, 'W-what? I don't have a boyfriend, we're just friends.'

'You're lying to me.' Jamie smirked, watching the girl gulp and panic, 'Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Now can you explain this whole damn crystal thing?'

Allison grinned before launching into a fully detailed explanation of the whole experiment.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

The odd game of musical chairs in the Chemistry Lab - Health hazard! - kept going on for another half an hour, landing Jamie with three more people with the names of Jackson, Danny and that boy McCall, who seemed much too interested in the strawberry blonde at the front.

The strange thing was, as her hand accidentally brushed Scott's she saw a boy, with fur on either side of his face, amber eyes and canines. She had dropped the beaker in terror and simply stated that his hands were really cold. He didn't seem to buy it. She wasn't scared of him. She was 110% sure that she could take care of herself against a little doggie.

She was now sitting with a boy called Jared who seemed too shy to say anything, so Jamie just ignored him and watched the dramatic show unfold around her.

'If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal.' Mr. Harris stated proudly, 'Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it.'

Jamie looked at the seemingly perfect crystal and split it in half, offering a piece to Jared who looked like he was going to throw up.

'Okay... then.' Jamie muttered, popping one into her mouth. It was sweet like candy but salty like chips, the tastebuds on her tongue were dancing merrily until -

'Lydia!' Scott cried out, looking a the strawberry blonde.

'What?' She snapped, turning around to face the - now standing up - boy, the crystal still in hand.

'Nothing.' Scott muttered, looking around to notice that everyone was staring at him.

Two people, a curly haired dirty blonde boy and the blonde girl from earlier, had wide smiles on their faces, seeming smug that they had achieved something. Jamie didn't know what, nor did she know if she wanted to find out, but if her stubbornness got the best of her, she'd get herself all tangled up in a web she couldn't escape.

* * *

**Woo chapter threeeee!**

**I love writing this already! Please review and all that jazz, thank you goodnight!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Revealed

**Chapter four - Revealed**

Straight after the lesson, Stiles, Allison and Scott had rushed out of the classroom, hastily throwing their stuff into their bags and all but scuttling down the hall, oblivious to the fact that Jamie was following them. She knew that something was up. That thing in Chemistry was only the beginning, and Jamie, wanted to help.

'Derek's outside waiting for Lydia.' Scott told them, running a hand through his short brown hair.

'Waiting to kill her?' Allison asked, her voice was surprisingly calm considering that her best friend was being hunted.

'If he thinks that she's the kanima then yes.'

'Kanima.' Jamie allowed the word to roll on her tongue as she entered the closet, 'You mean a really scaly thing, right?'

Scott turned to look at the girl, unsure of what to think, do or even day. 'How do-'

'How do I know about supernatural creatures?' Jamie laughed, circling the three confused teenagers, 'because I'm one.'

'You're a werewolf?' Stiles inquired, looking the girl up and down.

'No.' Jamie rolled her eyes, 'Scott, Erica and curly fries are.' She stated, 'I'm a witch.'

A silence fell over the room, which surprised Jamie, she was in the same room as a werewolf, who turned into a creature with fur and yellow eyes, a girl who had way too good instincts when Jamie almost tipped over the whole experiment, and a boy who seemed much to clever for his age, to be considered human.

Stiles was the first to recover out of the three, 'Oh and we're expecting vampires to come thundering into town any minute now.' He said sarcastically.

Jamie's eyes narrowed and the lights flickered as her anger and impatience grew, 'Do you want my help,' She sighed, a glass vase smashing from behind her - causing Stiles to let out a girlish scream, 'Or not?

Scott was debating whether to let the girl help or not, but, they were about to go after an alpha and his pack, he could use having a witch on his side.. 'Yes, we want your help. So what kind of magic spell things can you do.'

Jamie shrugged, looking at the boy, 'I can do this.' She smirked, 'It's gonna hurt.'

Scott nodded, bracing himself for the pain about to occur. 'Do it.'

'Alright.' Jamie smiled apologetically, before crying out, 'Ta estivas vi!' Focusing clearly on Scott, he soon yelled out, clutching his head around the ears and yelling until Jamie lifted her spell and knelt down beside the boy, who was now on the ground.

'What was that?' Scott groaned, removing his hands from his ears.

'I burst your eardrums with a high-frequency.' Jamie explained, 'But since you're a werewolf, you just heal quickly, so I'm bursting them over and over again.'

'Perfect.' Scott sighed, accepting her hand when she pulled him up. 'Just don't do it on me again, please.'

'Wait.' She muttered, 'Your head's hurting, let me help you.'

'No it's fine.'

'Werewolf healing doesn't help a headache, Scott.' Jamie spat, placing both of her hands on his head, 'You're going to need to be healthy when you're fighting an alpha.'

'How did you-'

'Scott, I'm a witch. Don't question me.'

'Okay.'

Jamie stretched her fingers out and removed them slightly from his head, 'Kali vinaquirem siwaki.' She muttered silently, causing a slightly golden glow to surround his head and disappear through his ears.

'Wait a minute.' Stiles approached the girl, holding up a finger, 'Why did you yell that last one, but whispered the other?'

'Some spells need more venom, like violent spells, that's why extremely kind witches can't perform them. It's like how really dark witches can't cast spells that help people, they're incapable of being good.'

'So you're good and bad?'

Jamie winked at him, 'I'm neutral.'

'Lydia.' Scott mumbled, changing to topic back to the strawberry blonde.

'It's not her.' Stiles stated, rounding on Scott.

'Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened.'

'It can't be her.'

'It doesn't matter,' Allison insisted, approaching Stiles and placing her hands on his shoulders, 'Because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him, that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her.'

'I really don't think he's going to do anything here.' Scott interjected, his voice cool and calm, 'Not at school.'

'What about after school?'

Scott sighed, looking away from Allison who sighed also looking away from him and throwing her head back, only to bring it back up and look at him again, 'What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?'

'By three o'clock?' Stiles scoffed, unconvinced.

'What if there's something in the bestiary?' Allison continued, looking from each of the boys.

'You mean a 900 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that.'

'Stiles.' Jamie interrupted his rant, 'Don't take this out on Allison. She's only trying to help.'

Stiles sighed, placing his face in his hand before apologizing quietly, 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Allison insisted, 'Because I think I know somebody who'd be able to translate it.'

'Uh, I can.' Scott started, 'Talk to Derek? Maybe give us a chance to prove it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it. Okay?'

'What does that mean?'

'You can't heal like I do.'

'I can.' Jamie lied, standing up to look at the boy, 'I can offer us both protection.'

'See I won't be alone.' Scott tried to convince Allison, 'I just don't want you getting hurt.'

Allison turned around and started rummaging in her bag, Stiles trying to look over her shoulder in curiosity. She suddenly brought out a crossbow and snapped it down so that everything fell into place, 'I can protect myself.'

Scott looked at her deeply, causing her to put her crossbow down, 'What?' She demanded, looking at him intently, 'Did something else happen?'

'I just don't want you getting hurt.' He said sincerely. 'Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you'll call me. Okay? I don't care if your dad finds out, call, text, scream, yell or whatever, I'll hear you and find you as fast as I can.'

'We have until three, Scott.' Jamie broke the gaze between the couple, 'We should go.'

Scott turned to leave with Jamie just as a shrill squeak was sounded, a whizzing noise and suddenly Scott stood there, with an arrow clenched in his hand, inches away from his face.

'Stiles!' I scolded, looking at the boy with the crossbow in his hand and a guilty expression on his face.

'Ah.' Stiles muttered, handing the crossbow back to Allison, 'Sorry, sorry. Sensitive trigger on that.'

Scott nodded once, before holding the door open for Jamie.

'Good luck, guys.' She offered a smile, which Stiles returned sadly, and hurried out of the door after the werewolf.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Walking across the lacrosse field, Scott noticed a butch, boy at the other end, 'I wanna talk to Derek.' He called out, gaining the boy's attention.

'Talk to me.'

'I don't wanna fight.' Scott insisted, closing the space between the two of them quickly.

'Good, because I'm twice the size of you.'

'True. Really, really true.' Scott admitted, a smirk growing on his face, 'But wanna know what I think?'

'I'm twice as fast.' Suddenly Scott tackled the boy, Boyd, to the ground, both of them grunting at the impact and scurrying to their feet quickly.

'She failed the test.' Derek suddenly appeared beside Scott, startling a shriek out of Jamie, who he looked at and turned his attention back to Scott.

'Yeah, which doesn't prove anything.' Scott insisted, 'Lydia's different.'

'I know, at night she turn into a homicidal walking snake.'

'Oh goodie!' Jamie clapped sarcastically, 'Deadly reptile.'

'I'm not going to let you kill her.' Scott interjected, ignoring Jamie's sarcastic comments.

Derek looked to Boyd who smirked back, 'Oh who said, I'm going to do it?'

Scott suddenly looked back at the school with wide eyes, 'Erica and Isaac.'

Just as Scott was about to take off running, Boyd tackled him.

'I don't know why you think that you have to protect everyone now, Scott.' Derek stated, 'But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time it's going to be one of us.'

'What if you're wrong?' Scott spat back from the ground.

'She was bitten by an alpha. It's her.'

'You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like her.'

'But it is!' Derek retorted impatiently. 'We're all shapeshifters.'

'Ehm, I'm not?' Jamie offered, raising her hand.

'You don't know what you're dealing with.' Derek continued, ignoring the teenage girl, 'It happens rarely and it happens for a reason.'

'What reason?' Scott interrupted, demanding Derek to tell him the answer.

'Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are.' Derek offered a hand to Scott which he took and stood up. 'Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded.'

'What if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite. Which is why she didn't get paralyzed.'

'No one's immune! Never seen it or heard of it. It's- it's never happened.'

'What about Jackson?'

Derek looked at Scott, stumped on what to say.

'That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?'

'Scott-'

'Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you, you were probably hoping that he would die, but nothing happened right and you have no idea why, do you?'

Derek huffed and admitted, 'No.'

'I have a theory.' Scott mentioned, continuing on with his speech, 'That Lydia is immune and somehow passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right!'

'No!' Derek yelled.

'You cannot do this!' Scott commanded, sizing up the alpha.

'I can't let her live! You should have known that!'

'I was hoping I would convince you, but then, I wasn't counting on it.' Scott muttered before storming off back to the school.

Jamie held back and smiled, 'Nice to meet you Derek. I'm-'

'Jamie, I know and I don't care.' He glared back at the girl.

'How do you know my name?' The girl spluttered, taking a step back from the alpha.

'Your friends gone.' He simply stated, 'You might want to catch up to him.'

She glared at him for a moment before running off, as quickly as she could, after Scott.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Scott wait!' Jamie called, running into the school after the werewolf who had just finished talking to his Coach and was still storming ahead.

'Scott!' She called again, pushing back all of the students in the hallway that were making their way out of the school.

'Hey McCall!' A boy called Matt yelled, gaining Scott's attention and snapping a picture of him, 'Thanks!'

Scott looked confused before hurrying up the stairs, Jamie now running beside him.

'Scott what are you doing?'

'I need to give this back to Danny.' He held up a red and white object that Jamie couldn't quite understand.

'What the hell is that?' She asked, confusion furrowing her brows.

'It's for lacrosse.'

'What the hell is lacrosse?'

Scott burst through the library doors and hurried up to Danny, dropping the object on the table.

'Dude what did you do to my pads?'

'You were the one that was wearing them?'

'I wasn't in goals?' Danny explained, 'Different pads.'

'Then who was wearing those?' Scott muttered, just as his phone rang.

'Someone who owes me a new set of pads.'

'Hi Danny.' Jamie nodded to him, inspecting the pads. 'So these are used in lacrosse, right?'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'Okay I'll meet you there, we're on our way.' Scott hung up the phone, 'Jamie, let's go.'

'Bye Danny!' Jamie chimed, replacing the pads back on the table and hurrying after Scott.

'Scott, where are we going?' Jamie demanded, running after the fast werewolf, 'SCOTT MCCALL!'

Scott stopped in his tracks and looked back at the girl.

'Stop running so damn fast, I'm tiny and I don't have superhuman speed!'

'Sorry.' He muttered, slowing his pace down as he continued down the hallway. 'We're going to my place.'

'Allison and Stiles there?'

'Yeah, I think Lydia is too.'

'Okay, lead the way.'

* * *

**Chapter four is complete woooooooooowoooooooo! **

**Next time is the fight between them, dun dun dunnn**


	5. Jackson

**Chapter five - Jackson**

Scott and Jamie arrived just in time to help throw Erica and Isaac's bodies onto the front yard. They lay there in the wet, damp grass, unable to do anything about it. The unconscious Isaac lay still as did Erica's paralyzed body, just her eyes were flickering around wildly.

'I think I finally get why you keep refusing me, Scott.' Derek addressed the werewolf on the porch, 'You're not an omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack, but you know you can't beat me.'

'I can hold you off until the cops get here.' Scott retorted, and on cue, the sirens of the police cars drew closer and closer to the house.

Derek's smile faltered as he digested Scott's words. Just as he was about to reply, a loud hiss was heard coming from the roof. They all stood back to see the Kanima standing, or crouching rather, on the roof, it's mouth open wide, pointy teeth showing and a loud squawk hissed from it's mouth, causing Jamie to shriek and use Stiles as a shield.

'Get them outta here.' Derek ordered Boyd, gesturing to where Isaac and Erica lay still.

Just then, a particular strawberry blonde stormed out of the house, her face full of fury, 'Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!?' She demanded, everyone looking just as shocked as the next at seeing her.

'It's Jackson.' Scott muttered, staring up at the roof where the Kanima once was.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Guys where are we going?' Jamie asked from the backseat of Stiles' blue jeep.

'Home.' Scott told her, looking intently out of the side window.

'Now?' She spluttered, 'What about the Kanima.'

'You're going home, I'm going after the Kanima.'

'Haha, Scott. Not funny.' She hissed, fake humour gone from her voice. 'You need me.'

'No, we can handle it without you. We barely know you and I'm not happy risking your life.'

'Hey!' Stiles said from the driver's seat. 'You're okay with risking mine?'

'Could I stop you?'

'No.'

'You can't stop me either!' Jamie exclaimed, anger boiling through her veins, 'I'm coming, whether I have to track you and all but drag myself there, probably collapsing from exhaustion for Derek and his minions to find.'

Scott sighed, turning around in his seat to look at the girl, 'Fine.'

'But we're going to my place first.' She insisted, pointing to an apartment block that was coming up, 'Pull over here.'

'Why?'

'Excuse me, have you seen my shoes?' Jamie clicked her tongue like it was incredibly obvious, 'I'm not going out hunting in these bad boys.'

'Come on, children.' Jamie winked, 'Time to see where the witch lives.'

'I'm kind of worried that you called us children and winked at us.'

'Shut up, Stiles.'

Jamie dragged them to her new escape route and started climbing - her heels had been thrown up by Scott who was careful enough not to break any windows.

'Why are we going up here?' Stiles complained from the bottom, 'Why can't we just use the front door.'

'Because Madison would know, now shut up.' Jamie hissed, throwing her leg over the balcony and swinging herself across.

Jamie plucked the keys from her pocket and opened the door, quickly gathering up her shoes and rushing to the closet. 'You guys, stay.' She told them, pointing to the bed and closing the door behind her. She pulled off all of her clothes and threw them into the wash basket in the corner.

'Dude this place is amazing.' Stiles gaped, circling around the girl's room, 'If it was red or blue, I mean.' He added, blushing slightly under Scott's amused gaze.

Almost five minutes later, Jamie left the closet wearing a simple pair of black leggings, a purple frilly top, a white coat - that she was buttoning up - a small black shoulder-purse and some black converse. 'Ready to go?' She asked, grabbing her bracelet from the vanity and shoving it back on where it belonged.

Stiles was staring at her in shock, 'Did you seriously get dressed up for this.'

'Stiles.' She giggled, opening the balcony door and locking it behind all of them, 'This is nothing.'

**~The Wizard's Game~  
**

'What do we do now?' Stiles blurted out, having to pull his jeep to a stop at the sight of the spikes.

Scott and Jamie said nothing, just yanked open the door and slammed it behind them, Scott gave Jamie a boost over the fence and they kept on running, hoping to find both Derek and the Kanima.

Both teenagers could tell that Derek and Jackson were fighting, they could hear it from a mile off with all of the grunting, brick smashing, metal punching and all of their running around, scaling the walls like Olympic metal gymnasts. Suddenly gunshots rang out through the stone building, echoing around everywhere.

'Scott?' Jamie cried, running beside the Omega werewolf, 'Is that Allison's hunter father you told me about.'

Scott froze for a moment before continuing, 'Probably.'

They kept on running until Jamie paused, standing still and listening, that's when Scott stopped and looked back, 'What is it?'

'It's silent.' She murmured, 'Too quiet. Something's happened.'

Just as they were approaching the scene, they saw Allison's dad, Chris, get thrown backwards by the Kanima and straight into a wall. Another man left the car, walking up to the Kanima, what he did was unknown as the car lights were too bright to see anything but the build of their bodies.

Scott ran to the Kanima knocking it to the ground, whereas Jamie ran to Chris, placing both hands in front of him and whispering, 'Kali vinaquirem siwaki.' The golden light slipped from her fingertips and broke off in different directions to heal the man.

'Thank you.' He panted, confused and unsure of what just happened, all he knew is that the pain was gone.

'Don't mention it.' She smiled, helping the man up and scurrying after Scott. After all this running, she wanted a double cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie ran after Scott as quickly as her little legs could carry her, wishing that she had superhuman speed too, but unfortunately, she couldn't and she didn't. They ran through an alleyway that had strange smells and weird smokey noises as they progressed, nearing the corner.

'Jungle.' Jamie read aloud the club's name, 'That's a gay bar. Do we know anyone that's gay?'

'Danny.' Scott stated, suddenly worrying for his friend.

'Oh no.' She muttered back, both of them suddenly startled when Stiles came running up and tapped them both.

'Stiles!' Jamie scolded, trying to catch her breath after the shock.

'Sorry, sorry! Did you see where he went?'

'No I lost him.' Scott told him, glancing back at the club in front of them.

'What? You couldn't catch his scent?'

Realization hit Scott like a ton of bricks as he looked back at his best friend, 'I don't think he has one.'

'Alright, any clue where he's going?'

'To kill someone.'

'Ah, that explains the claws and all the goo, that makes perfect sense now.'

'Oh I sure love it here.' Jamie muttered, approaching the club doors when Scott stopped her.

'Where are you going?'

'Uh, inside.' She said, 'What can we do out here?'

'Make sarcastic jokes.' Scott looked pointedly to Stiles.

'What, Scott, come on.' Stiles started, 'I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense.'

Jamie giggled at Stiles' serious sense of sarcasm.

'Just help me find it.'

'Not it, Jackson.'

'I know... I-I, I know.'

'Alright but does he know that?'

'Guys, seriously.' Jamie interrupted, 'We can sit out here and gossip or we can get inside and do something about it.'

Both boys ignored the girl and continued their conversation.

'Did anybody else see him back at your house?' Stiles asked Scott.

'I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway.'

'Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?' Stiles queried, biting his lip and thinking.

'I don't know...'

'Maybe it's like an either or thing.' Stiles brainstormed, 'Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?'

'When it's Jackson.' Jamie muttered quietly, answering the question they all knew the answer to.

They sat there in a moments silence, watching the men get admitted into the club, until Stiles started walking backwards, flailing his arms about.

'Uh, dude?'

The other two teenagers stepped back to look at what Stiles had noticed, a long scaly tail, a Kanima tail.

'You see that?'

'Uh-huh.' Jamie nodded, words unable to form.

'Leads inside.'

'What's it gonna do in there?'

'I know who he's after.' Scott suddenly thought back to his and Jamie's conversation.

'Danny.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Oh come on!' Stiles pleaded with the alley door, begging it to open as he tugged on it sharply. 'Okay maybe there's like a window we can climb through or-'

'Stand back.' Jamie told them, focusing on the door handle intently. Suddenly the door swung open almost hitting Scott in the face.

'Or we could use our magical witchy friend who'll just bust the door open, whatever.' Stiles mumbled as he followed the two inside.

It was all the flashing lights, the disco balls and the neon clothing that some wore, made Jamie thankful that she wasn't epileptic, just looking at the scene made her head want to explode and burst into a million pieces.

'Dude, everyone in here is a dude!' Stiles yelled over the music, making Scott and Jamie burst out laughing.

'Yes Stiles!' Scott called back at him, 'It's called a gay bar! We discussed this earlier.'

'Man, nothing gets past those teen werewolves today, huh, guys?' Stiles mumbled, he was suddenly overtaken by men dressed as women. One was even stroking his hair.

'Oh wow!' One of them called, running up to Jamie who looked positively terrified, 'How do you look so feminine?'

'It's because I AM feminine.' The girl hissed back, scaring the man back to his group and into his seat.

'Two beers!' Jamie heard Stiles over the music and spotted the two boys at the bar, scurrying after them she popped up behind them.

'How about two cokes?' The bartender chuckled.

'Rum and coke, sure!'

'Move Stiles.' Jamie budged him out of the way.

'Make that three beers,' Jamie smirked at him, leaning on the counter and flashing him a sweet smile.

'Coming right up.' The bartender grinned back and hurried off to make the drinks.

'Was that a witch thing?' Stiles asked Scott who shook his head.

'No, it's a girl thing.'

'I thought this was a gay bar?'

'Doesn't mean that the bartender has to be gay.'

'These are paid for.' A man passed three beers to Jamie, Stiles and Scott, gesturing over to the man who winked at Jamie.

'He's so gay.' Jamie muttered to the two male teenagers as she downed her beer and placed the cup back on the counter.

'How can you tell?' Stiles asked, looking at the cup and back to the girl, acting as if she had three eyes.

'Just can.' Jamie shrugged, 'He probably thinks I'm a dude.'

'Yeah because you totally look like one.'

'Shut up Scott.'

Jamie suddenly snatched Stiles' beer from his hand, 'You're driving,' She smirked, drinking the last of his beer and putting it inside her cup, 'Now let's find Jackson.'

'I found Danny.' Stiles perked up, pointing out the boy in the crowd.

'I found Jackson.' Scott pointed up to the ceiling where, sure enough, the black reptile was crawling, right above Danny and his new dancing partner.

'Get Danny.' Scott told Stiles who nodded.

'What are you going to do?'

Scott didn't reply, just flicked his fingers out with his claws, to which Stiles replied with, 'Works for me.'

They both headed off and Jamie was left there by herself. 'Okay then, I'll keep drinking. Hey buddy boy.' She called the bartender over, 'Get me something stronger.'

Jamie didn't notice anything that was happening until she turned back around, drink in hand, to find out that the Kanima was on the ground and slashing the back of people's necks, one by one they fell to the ground, creating a large space clearing in the middle of the dance floor.

Jamie watched the scene wide-eyed, downed her drink and hurried off to find Scott, but instead found Stiles who was trying to maneuver his way through the dancing people who seemed to want him to dance with them.

The girl shoved through the crowd, to stand by Scott's side when Derek showed up, red eyes and all werewolved out.

'Derek don't!'

Derek swiped his claws across the Kamina's neck, which made a sort of noise that sounded like a dying seagull, and fell to the ground.

Someone screamed, others followed, the music stopped and everyone was staring at the scene in front of them.

Jamie burst out the door, following the wounded Kanima that she saw leave the club via the alley door. She followed it closely, watching it stagger and stumble until it fell to the ground.

'Jackson...' She mumbled, watching the scaly black creature turn back into the handsome, angel-faced boy that she met in Chemistry.

Scott's footsteps thudded against the ground as he approached the girl who was staring at the boy on the ground, 'Great first day at school, huh?'

'I think I need another drink.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 5?  
**

**Remember and check out Jamie's outfits on Polyvore, links on my profile! :)**

**Until next time!**


	6. An unexpected visitor

**Chapter six - An unexpected visitor**

'Why do I have to sit in the back with his head on my lap?' Jamie whined from the backseat of the blue jeep.

'Because I'm driving and Scott always gets shotgun.' Stiles informed the teenage girl, with a signature grin on his face.

'Speaking of our little werewolf friend, where is he?'

'Checking on Danny.' Scott answered Jamie's question as he climbed into the car and shut the door.

'He's okay, right?'

'Yeah, he's fine.'

'Hey, uh, Stiles?' Jamie asked, looking out of the window.

'Yeah?'

'Didn't you tell me earlier that your dad was a cop?'

'Yeah?'

'Well is that him?' Jamie pointed through the front window at a police car with a very official looking officer beside it.

'Oh shit.' Stiles muttered as he climbed out of the truck and rushed over to his dad.

'Scott?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you going to do with Jackson?'

'I don't know, Jamie,' Scott answered truthfully, 'I don't know.'

'His Dad looks angry, like really angry.' Jamie muttered, lifting Jackson's head from her lap and climbing out of the car.

'-and at this point, I've been fed so many lies that I'm not sure if I know the kid standing in front of me! Now what the hell is going on!'

There was a grunt and a smacking noise coming from the jeep, turning around to look at it, Scott waved at Officer Stilinski.

'Dad, I-I just-'

'The truth, now Stiles!'

'Officer Stilinski?' Jamie smiled at the man, acting shy and shuffling in next to Stiles, 'I'm really sorry sir, it's my fault that Scott and Stiles are here. I know what you're thinking, why would I be at a gay bar - a girl.' Jamie laughed lightly before continuing her lie, 'Well you see, our friend, Danny, just recently broke up with his boyfriend, so naturally we were trying to help him out, you know?'

'That's really good of you guys.' Officer Stilinski nodded genuinely, smiling slightly at Stiles' new friend. 'You're good friends.'

Stiles awkwardly clapped his dad on the shoulder before strutting off.

'Stiles.' Jamie called after him, 'Stiles!'

'What?'

'You still wouldn't pull off being gay.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'JAMIE-LEIGH OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW.' Madison's voice boomed through the room as Jamie quietly shut the balcony door, ruffled up her bed sheets and opened the door, yawning.

'What?'

'You-you were sleeping?' Madison looked guiltily at her daughter, 'I'm sorry honey, I had no idea, I thought you had sneaked out.'

'Oh yeah and just jump out the window, I'm not that stupid.' Jamie retorted, 'Goodnight Madison.'

'Oh, wait.' Madison shoved her hand in between the gap, 'Your father's coming home tomorrow.'

Jamie's jaw dropped and she squealed, jumped up and down and hugged her mother, 'Oh my gosh, Madison this is great! Dad's coming home!'

Madison's husband, Riley, worked in the Army and was barely ever seen from his family. Jamie was treated like a Princess and she treated him like a King, her father. She felt that Madison was just there, she was always just there, trying too hard, being too clingy and suffocating.

'Oh I can't wait!' She sighed happily, 'Are we all going out for dinner?'

Madison nodded, a faint smile on her lips as she turned around and walked back into her bedroom.

Jamie all but dragged herself to the shower, turned it on and lost herself in amongst the hot water.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

As everyone filled into their English classroom after a long day of school, Jamie found herself beside Scott and in front of Allison. She smiled warmly towards both of them before bringing her notepad out and tapping her pen against it continuously.

'I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today, and had to leave early, so unfortunately you're stuck with me as a substitute.' A woman with short red hair had entered the room, and was now leaning against her desk. 'Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? Mr. McCall? How about you?'

As Scott was reading out all of the work they had completed and what they were moving onto next, Jamie found herself wondering where Stiles was, and glancing around the classroom, she noticed that he wasn't there sitting on the other side of Scott, trying to grab his attention and talk about whatever was on his mind today.

The class dragged on for ages as they all did their work silently, when suddenly, a piece of paper was passed onto Jamie's desk from behind.

_Jackson's parents know he's missing._

Jamie frowned at the piece of paper, just in time to catch Mrs. Argent's attention.

'Miss. Vasquez, is something wrong?' She asked in a similar sickly sweet tone that Madison used, 'Are you not understanding the work?'

'Oh no, Miss, I just read the word wrong.' Jamie lied, smiling, 'I understand completely.'

'Oh, alright them. Please continue.'

'I will.' Jamie rolled her eyes and scribbled down a response to Allison's letter.

**_How can they know? I thought Stiles took care of it?_**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_My Grandfather told me that his parents went to the police, they know._

'Shit.' Jamie mumbled under her breath, crumbling the paper up in her hand. Just as she was about to throw it at Scott, the bell rang and he jumped up, leaving the room before anyone had even packed up their things yet. Jamie waited outside for Allison to finish talking to her mom, hearing little clips of their discussion.

'Hey.' She tapped Allison's shoulder, catching her attention and started walking with her, 'Whatever you guys have planned for tonight, I have to skip it.'

'Okay.' Allison nodded, swinging her bag from her left shoulder to her right, 'What are you up to tonight, anyways?'

'My dad's coming home.' Jamie squealed happily, a wide smile on her face.

'I thought you were adopted?'

'Adopted father. He's much less annoying than my adopted mother, or Madison as I call her.'

'Oh great. Did you give Scott the note?' Allison asked, suddenly changing the subject.

'No, I was about to, but the bell rang and you must have seen how quickly he scuttled out of that classroom.'

'Don't worry about it.' Allison insisted, shrugging it off, 'I was going to go see them anyways, I'll tell them then.'

'Alright have a good night, Allison.'

'You too, Jamie.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

The stars were already out and shining brightly on the streets of Beacon Hills. Jamie was walking briskly home, excited about the dinner with her dad, when a figure popped up beside her.

'Imagine seeing you here.' They chimed, their curly hair blowing lightly in the wind.

'I'd say the same to you, Isaac, but I have a feeling that you're following me.'

'Aww come on, can't I just be nice to the girl on the other team?' He whispered in her ear, 'We could be like Romeo and Juliet.'

'Hmm if I'm Juliet, then I won't be stupid enough to kill myself over your death.'

'Ouch.' Isaac laughed, 'Someone's touchy tonight.'

'I'm not touchy, I was in a really good mood until you came along.'

'Well, I'm sorry.'

'No you're not.' Jamie sighed, slowing down and facing Isaac, 'If you're going to kidnap me or whatever, mind doing it tomorrow? I have important plans.'

'Oh, are you going out with your boyfriend?' Isaac waggled his eyebrows and winked before chuckling loudly.

'Aren't you a wanted fugitive?'

'Not anymore.'

'Oh damn, well there goes my luck of calling the police.'

Jamie sped up again, walking quickly down the path until she realized something. As the girl glanced back, she realized that he wasn't following her anymore.

She was alone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 6.  
**

**I know it's getting into the story already and there's no Isaac/Oc. Well I kinda want Jamie to hate him for a while because after all, there's a thin line between love and hate.**

**I've really disliked these past few chapters, I'm trying to stick to the episodes while not making the chapters too long - so some of them are split - and attempting to add my own bits and bobs in. **

**Don't worry though, Isaac moments on the way!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Rest in peace

**Chapter seven - Rest in peace**

'I'm home, I'm home!' Jamie panted, exhausted after running the rest of the way home, 'Sorry I'm late!'

'Jamie-Leigh.' Madison's quiet voice carried from the living room, 'Come sit.'

Jamie walked into the large living room. It had brown walls with many of Madison's paintings on them and a cream carpet with a green fluffy rug on it. There was a black leather couch with brown and green pillows scattered around it, just adjacent to the plasma screen tv on the wall. Just below the tv was a white coffee table, decorated in photo frames and the odd candle.

'What is it, Madison?' Jamie's voice was full of worry and concern as she sat down next to her mother on the couch.

'It's about your father, Riley.' Madison started, her voice breaking as she spoke.

'What about him?' Jamie's heart plummeted into her stomach that was already full of worry.

'T-there was an incident.' She took a deep breath and continued, 'He never got on the plane.'

'Well, that's fine, isn't it?' Jamie sighed in relief, 'He can just catch a later flight.'

'Jamie-Leigh.' Madison interrupted, looking at her daughter with somber eyes, 'There were pirates and they got on the ship, sweetie. Riley's not coming back. He didn't get on the plane because-'

'No, no.' Jamie stopped her, tears already streaming down her face, 'No, don't say it. Please don't say it.'

'He's dead, honey.'

If Jamie had ever felt extreme pain, then she had now, except this was 10x worse. Losing the one person that she cared for the most. The one person who cared for her but let her do what she wanted. Treated her like a Princess, but let her roll around in the muck. The one person who would sneak her icecream even after she didn't eat her vegetables. The one person that she utterly and truly loved as a father.

'Jamie-Leigh, sweetheart-' Madison reached out to take Jamie's hand.'

'Don't touch me!' Jamie screamed, yanking her hand out of her mother's reach and scrambling to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her, where she collapsed to the floor and cried. She cried her eyes out like she'd never cried before, the thing was, she never really had.

Jamie had put up an emotional barrier, separating herself and her feelings. She hated feeling guilty for stealing the little bells off of the chocolate reindeer's neck when she was younger, she hated feeling sad when one of her pets passed away, she hated feeling everything and anything. She sometimes even hated being happy, felt like she didn't deserve to be happy.

She was thrown away as a child, she was reckless and stupid, unable to control herself, she wasn't good enough, she wasn't strong enough, she was a failure as a daughter and a witch. But Riley never saw her as that. He saw her as a normal girl, a girl who needed to be loved. Not like Madison where she see's a broken toy that needs to be fixed. He saw her for who she was. And she liked that.

Now she was empty, scared, alone and heartbroken.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Stiles was sitting in his desk chair, tapping furiously on the keyboard, when his phone began to ring. He stared at it, blankly, until he realized that he had to answer it. So he did.

'Hello?' He spoke into the phone, allowing whoever was on the other side to notice that he had picked up.

_'Stiles?' _Jamie's voice was quiet and broken as she replied.

'Yeah, Jamie.' Stiles swiveled around in his seat, 'What's up?'

_'My dad, Stiles. Riley, he-he's dead, and I, I don't know what to do.'_

Stiles sat up straight, feeling for the girl he had only known a mere few days. 'Do you want to come and stay with me for a bit?'

_'Would your dad be okay with that?'_

'I bet he'd even get us some chocolate milkshakes.' Stiles smiled slightly at the girl's croaky laughter, 'I'll come pick you up, okay?'

_'Okay,' _She said, pausing before speaking again, _'Stiles?'_

'Yeah?'

_'Thank you.'_

'Anytime, Jamie.' He told the girl, sincerely, hanging up the phone.

Stiles rose from his stair, swinging it around to it's original position before carrying himself through to the kitchen where his dad was heating up the kettle to make some coffee.

'Hey, Dad?' Stiles asked, leaning back against the fridge. 'I know you're mad at me and I know I'm supposed to be grounded and everything, but I need to go out and get Jamie.'

'Jamie?' Officer Stilinski queried, turning around to face his son, 'That girl from the club? What happened to her?'

'Her dad died, he was in the Navy or something.' Stiles answered honestly, 'She can't stand to be with her mom and I offered her to come here.'

Officer Stilinski was debating on whether to let the girl stay or not, but figured that the girl was in a bad place, she needed help and support, she needed a family. Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia and everyone else that she cared about. They cared about her too. They were her family.

'Alright.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie placed the phone back down on her vanity after Stiles had hung up. She stared at it for a few brief moments before turning to her closet and rummaging around for her bag and some clothes to wear. She settled on some grey femme pants, a white tank top and her flurry grey cat ear hoodie. She grabbed some clothes and shoved them into her ripped-denim backpack, throwing everything she'd need for the next day in there. She couldn't stand to be near Madison. Pulling on her grey slipper boots, Jamie threw a pair of sneakers into her back and hiked it over her left shoulder.

'Madison, I'm going to stay at a friend's.' Jamie informed her emotionlessly, pushing back the woman to reach the door.

'Jamie-Leigh, wait.' Madison grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

'For the last time.' Jamie hissed at her, shrugging off her grasp, 'It's Jamie.'

With that, Jamie shoved open the door and slammed it behind her, scurrying down the stairs and into the awaiting blue jeep. She all but threw herself into Stiles' arms, who was ready for her, hugging her tightly and providing her with the brotherly love she desperately needed.

'Hey Stiles?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you again for doing this.'

'Seriously, don't mention it.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

In the morning, Officer Stilinski called Madison to let her know that Jamie was safe and just going through a rough time. She spent two whole days sitting in Stiles' room, although he was never there all the time, she could tell that he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there for her, to help her through the time.

Scott and Allison had both came and visited her but ended up talking about the Kanima and more deaths, something that Jamie didn't want to hear. She started screaming and wailing so much that Stiles had to remove his friends from the house in order to calm her down.

After 48 hours, Jamie was much more calm and ready to help Jackson. No one was there to help her Dad, she could grieve, but only after Jackson was safe, sound and...

Human.

* * *

**Okay I know this one was extra short but I have little plans of events that need to happen, and this one didn't really have much to it.**

**So, yeah.**

**Until next time! :)**


	8. The Club

**Chapter eight - The Club**

Jamie had all but kicked Stiles out of his own bedroom in order to change. She needed to get out of the same clothes that she had been wearing for the past two days. She had already showered and was wrapped in a cotton white towel.

She grabbed the spare change of clothes from her backpack and pulled on the stone wash jeans, the white lace cabi and a coral knit cardigan, she even put her bracelet back on and a diamond flower necklace.

Stiles risked it and burst back into the room, covering his eyes with his left hand, 'You decent?'

Jamie laughed and replied with, 'Yes Stiles, you can look now.' He peeked through his fingertips before allowing his hand to drop by his side, watching Jamie tie up her peach/pink converse.

'Ready to go?' He asked, 'I'm going to the station to sort some stuff out with my Dad, I haven't really seen him considering...' He broke off and looked at the ground.

'It's fine, Scott's meeting Derek.' Jamie insisted, throwing her worn clothes into her bag and hiking it over her shoulder, 'I've been out of this for two days too long.'

'You haven't even been here two weeks yet.' Stiles chuckled, pulling the girl in for a hug, 'Just be careful okay?'

'I will, don't worry about me.' Jamie smiled, pinching his cheeks like a baby, 'Now let's go!'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Jamie!' Scott was surprised when the girl had appeared outside of the Animal Clinic with a bright smile on her face. He whisked her inside and gave her a tight hug, 'How are you, are you doing okay?'

'I'm not great, but I'll be fine.' The girl nodded, smiling tiredly. 'I just can't wait until all of this is over.'

'You and me both.'

'So who are we waiting on?' Jamie asked, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

'Derek.' Scott said, walking closer to the door and holding it open, 'What's he doing here?' Scott asked, gesturing to Isaac.

'I could ask the same about you.' Derek retorted, glancing at Jamie who just gave him a sarcastic smile. 'But, I need him.'

'I don't trust him.'

'Yeah well he doesn't trust you either.' Isaac spoke about himself in 3rd person, and Derek, joined in.

'Derek really doesn't care.'

'And Jamie's on her period!' Jamie cried out loudly, and upon seeing the three male's faces she burst out laughing, 'I'm joking, calm down. I just spent the past two or three days at Stiles' house. Not exactly ideal.'

Derek broke the silence and asked, 'Now where's the vet, is he going to help us or what?'

'That depends.' A man had suddenly appeared at the doorway of the examining room. 'Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him? Or save him?'

Scott and Jamie both said, 'Save him.' At the same time that Derek said, 'Kill him.'

Jamie crossed the room and looked up at Derek, she rose up on her tiptoes and stared him in the eyes, 'Two against one. Ha.' She flicked his nose, turned on her heel and brushed past the man into the examining room. 'So Doc. What's on the menu?'

Jamie gazed at all of the glass bottles in the wooden rack, all of them had different labels and names that she was sure that she couldn't pronounce, that or she couldn't understand the man's writing.

'Call me Dr. Deaton, Jamie.' The man insisted smiling.

'How do you know my name?' Jamie asked curiously.

'Scott told me all about the new girl at school and the fact that she exploded his eardrums repeatedly.'

Jamie blushed and smiled sheepishly. 'I had to prove to him that I could help you guys somehow!'

'I'm not criticizing your methods, young one.' Dr. Deaton smiled, before picking up some of the bottles and inspecting them all closely.

'Don't touch.' Derek scolded Isaac who had reached out to take a bottle.

'So.' Isaac started, breaking the silence, 'What are you, some kind of witch.'

'No.' Dr. Deaton looked at him seriously, 'I'm a veterinarian.'

Jamie fought the urge to laugh at Isaac's expression at the fact that Dr. Deaton, was literally, just a veterinarian.

'Unfortunately I don't see anything here that could be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin.' Dr. Deaton announced, addressing Derek.

'We're open to suggestions.' Derek replied, staring down the man.

'What about an effective offense?' Isaac suggested.

'We already tried,' Derek cut him off, 'I nearly took it's head off, an Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up.'

'Has it shown any weaknesses?' Dr. Deaton pressed the subject with curiosity shining brightly in his eyes.

'Only one, it can't swim.'

'Does that go for Jackson as well?'

'No.' Scott finally spoke, 'He's the captain of the swim team.'

'Essentially, you're trying to catch two people.' Dr. Deaton announced, turning behind him to rummage in his drawers. 'A puppet.' He held up a coin with a puppet in the middle, 'and a Puppeteer.'  
Dr. Deaton laid the coin on the metal table to allow of them all to see it clearly.

'One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?'

'I don't think Jackson could do it.' Scott interjected, 'His mother died pregnant too and she was, maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else.'

'How do you know it's not part of the rules?' Isaac interrupted, 'The Kanima kills the murderers, if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too.'

'So does that mean the father is a murderer?'

'Wouldn't surprise me if he was.' Jamie had to admit, she agreed with Isaac, no matter how much she wanted to strangle him.

'Hold on.' Dr. Deaton spoke again, 'The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from-'

'The person controlling him.' Jamie finished his sentence, the whole situation making a whole lot more sense.

Dr. Deaton nodded to Jamie before continuing, 'What if,' He took a bottle of mountain ash and ripped the lid off of it, 'What affects the Kanima,' He paused to create a ring around the coin, 'also affects, it's master.'

'Meaning what?' Isaac asked, dumbfounded.

'We can catch them.' Scott started.

'Both of them.' Jamie finished, a playful smirk laced on her mouth.

This was going to be fun... ish.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie was sitting in the back of Stiles' jeep, ignoring the two boys that were discussing the club scenario. She wriggled about in her new blue skinny jeans, feeling uncomfortable in the unbroken-in denim. She tugged on the left sleeve of her denim ruched shirt so that it would cover her butterfly bracelet.

'You wear that a lot.' Scott said, turned around in his seat to look at Jamie.

'My grandmother gave it to me when I was two, help control my magic and I was obsessed with butterflies then. Now I can't wait to get rid of this tacky thing.'

'How has it fit for all those years?' Stiles interjected, sneaking a glance back at the girl.

'It's enchanted.' Jamie informed him, waiting for Scott to pull the seat back and jumping out when he did, careful not to mark her new white sneakers.

'There's got to be another way to get tickets.' Scott sighed loudly, looking over at Matt.

'It's a secret show, there's only one way.' Stiles told him, 'And it's a secret.'

'Hey.' Matt called, approaching the three quickly, 'Either of you guys know why nobody got suspended after what happened the other day at school?'

'Just forget about it, nobody got hurt.' Stiles said pointedly, looking over at Jamie.

'I had a concussion.'

'What happened the other day at school?' Jamie asked, only to get her mouth covered by Scott's hand.

'Nobody got seriously hurt.' Stiles pressed on, painfully smiling at Matt.

'I was in the ER for six hours.'

'Wanna know the truth, Matt?' Jamie stifled a giggle from behind Scott's hand at the incoming sarcasm, 'Your little bump on the head is about this high,' - Stiles leaned down and raised his hand two inches off of the ground, before continuing - 'On our list of problems right now.'

Scott and Matt tried to avoid eye contact as Jamie's laughter was muffled. Stiles slowly rose back up as Scott took a step forward, Jamie being pulled with him.

'Are you okay?' He asked, kindly.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Now.' Matt answered, glancing at Stiles. 'So you didn't get any tickets last night either.'

Scott shook his head, 'Are they still selling?'

'Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying, seems like everyone's gonna be there.' Matt finished, turning around and walking off.

Jamie finally ripped Scott's hand away from her mouth, 'Okay, one. If you guys get an opportunity to get tickets, get me one, you'll need me there.' She smiled sweetly before continuing, 'And two, one of you better tell me what happened the other day before I burst Stiles' eardrums.' Her smiled turned slightly evil, 'And we all know that he doesn't have superhuman healing abilities.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Ketamine?' Scott asked, looking at the little bottle filled with liquid.

'Its the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage.' Dr. Deaton nodded, handing the syringe to Scott. 'If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time.'

'If that doesn't work then I can try to knock him out.' Jamie offered, 'Just warning you though, last time I did that, I passed out.'

'As long as you've got someone with you then you should be safe. Only do it if the ketamine doesn't work very well.' Dr. Deaton agreed, 'Just be careful.'

'Always am.'

'Now this.' Dr. Deaton held up another bottle, 'is what you'll use to make the barrier, and this part is for you, Stiles' He pointed at Stiles. 'Only you.'

'Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me.'

'Stiles.' Jamie soothed, 'You're the only human, supernaturals can't pass through it. It's supposed to protect those against the supernaturals.'

'So what, I just spread this across the whole building and either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it.

'They'll be trapped.' Dr. Deaton confirmed.

'That's not too hard.' Scott attempted to convince Scott.

'Compared to you know, casting spells, trying to put down a lethal creature, yeah you've got the easy job.' Jamie fake smiled.

'Meh heh.' Stiles mocked, snatching up the glass bottle and scowling.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Thanks.' Jamie said to tiles who helped her out of the jeep. She smoothed out her denise laced shorts, straightened her black cut out bandage crop top and scowled at the two boys who had mocked her for having a turtle belly button ring - or a belly button ring at all. She reached into the back of the jeep and pulled out her black leather wedges and small black shoulder bag, retrieving her studded leather bracelet and slipping it on.

'Okay, good to go.' Jamie announced after she finished zipping up her wedges.

'You don't look like you.' Stiles looked the girl up and down, 'I don't like it.'

'Shut up.' Jamie brushed off Stiles, playing with her high ponytail. 'I felt in a feisty mood today.'

'I don't think feisty is what I was going for but okay.'

'No, not here, not now!' Scott grumbled, running off from the car.

'Scott, what am I supposed to do! Plan officially sucks!'

'Stiles.' Jamie cooed, 'Calm down, you only need to create a ring around the building, okay?'

'Why can't you help me?' Stiles pleaded.

'If you want me to burn then sure!' Jamie muttered sarcastically, 'I'm supernatural too, remember? You'll be fine. I need to get inside.'

Jamie spotted Isaac and Erica from a mile off, mainly because of Erica's slutty vibe. She hurried over to them and started walking beside Erica, anyone other than Isaac was fine for her right now. Isaac took one look at her and had to look again he was so shocked.

'What on earth are you wearing?'

'I'm at a club, Isaac.' Jamie waved him off like she did Stiles, 'I am like other girls you know, just look at Erica.'

'Yes but she's covering her stomach.'

'And I have a belly button ring that I want to show off!'

'It's a turtle.'

'It's amazing.'

Scott appeared from no where, hurrying up to Isaac.

'You need to do it.' He said, holding up the syringe.

'Why me?'

'I have to make sure that the Argent's don't ruin the plan.'

'I can do it.' Jamie walked up to Scott. 'Who would Jackson rather dance with, Isaac or me?'

'Or me,' Erica interrupted.

Scott and Isaac looked at her for a moment and then returned to look at Jamie.

'Okay, be careful.' Scott nodded, 'You've got to do it in the vein, the neck will probably be the easiest.' He handed Jamie the syringe and disappeared back into the crowd.

'Erica.' Jamie announced, gaining the blonde's attention, 'You take it.' She decided handing the syringe to her, 'I'll distract him so that you can get him in the neck, okay?'

Erica nodded and hid the syringe from sight, where? Jamie didn't want to know.

...

Soon enough Jackson did pass by and Jamie ran her arm around his shoulder, facing him and smirking at him. He was distracted for a while, running his lips over Jamie's neck and holding her tightly by her hips, swaying them together to the music. She threw her neck back, giving Erica the opportunity to stab him in the neck and pull down the plunger. But she didn't. Suddenly Jackson stabbed both Erica and Jamie with his claws, causing them both to cry out and fall to the ground.

'He belongs to me.' A horrible rasping voice came from Jackson's mouth, just before he continued pushing his way through the crowd.

Erica tried reaching for the syringe but Jackson kicked out of her reach as he kept on walking. Isaac pushed his way through the crowd faster, grabbing the syringe and injecting it straight into Jackson's neck, holding him as the body fell limb. Erica pulled Jamie to her feet and dragged her towards an empty room where Isaac had already places Jackson in a chair.

Jamie collapsed to the ground and hissed at the rough contact against her thighs.

Isaac looked towards her and crouched down, 'Are you okay?'

Jamie scowled at him, 'Why would you care?'

'Well you don't heal like us, so I'm sorry for checking.' Isaac rolled his eyes and stood up, just as Stiles flew through the door, causing both werewolves to tense up.

'Ah, no, no, no!' Stiles cried out, 'Just me! It's just me, freak.'

Isaac gestured to Jackson.

'Is he okay?' Stiles asked.

'Well, let's fine out.' Isaac said, and Jamie realized something that she hadn't realized before. Isaac had an English accent. He was British, just like her. That made her smirk a little, but only for a few seconds before she realized what she was actually doing.

Isaac brought out his claws and attempting to slash Jackson, just he wasn't quick enough, Jackson grabbed his arm, eyes still close, and crushed it, causing Isaac to groan in pain and yank his arm back.

'Are you okay?' Jamie mimicked his words to her, only to receive a scowl in response.

'Okay no one does anything like that again!' Stiles commanded, pointing to both werewolves.

'I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out!'

'Yeah well, this is the best we're going to get.'

'I can do something, but not like that.' Jamie winced as she straightened herself up and looked directly at Jackson. She closed her eyes and started chanting, '_Igira sinur jalaran_, _Soth kair korilath akular pakliol_.'

All three teens watched the girl as she continuously chanted, again and again, watching the once stirring Jackson, slump back into his chair.

The teenager stopped for a moment, opened her eyes and simply stated, 'He wants to talk to us.'

Jackson opened his eyes and twitched his neck a little before opening his mouth, 'I'm here. I'm right here with you.'

Stiles stared at Jackson with wide eyes, Erica just looked at him in curiosity and Isaac was still hissing in pain.

'Jackson is that you?' Stiles asked, approaching the boy.

'Us. We're all here.'

'Are you the one killing people?'

'We're the ones killing murderers.'

'So all the people you've killed so far...'

'Deserved it.'

'See, we got a little rule book,' Stiles explained, 'That says that you only go after murderers.'

'Anything can break if enough pressure if applied.'

'Oh that's terrifying.' Jamie muttered under her breath.

'Okay so all the people you've killed, they're all murderers.'

'All.' Jackson stated simply, his eyes unfocused. 'Each. Every. One.'

'Well who did they murder?'

'Me.'

'Wait, what?' Stiles asked, confused, 'What do you mean?'

'They murdered me.'

Jackson's eyes were now yellow and slits, with red surrounding the eye. 'They murdered me.'

He was slowly turning into the Kanima.

'Stiles.' Jamie whispered, 'Get out of here.'

'If I'm going then you're coming too.'

'Stiles, leave.'

'No.'

'Erica, take him away.'

Erica looked at Jamie and then to Stiles, she grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the door.

'What now?' Isaac asked the teenager on the ground.

'I continue.' She stated simply, closing her eyes once more, '_Igira sinur jalaran_, _Soth kair korilath akular pakliol_.'

Jamie kept chanting again and again. Jackson was starting to slump in his chair again, trying to fight against the magic, trying to push it back towards her. Jamie kept chanting, time after time again, again, again. Chanting, chanting. Incantations.

She started breathing really heavily, taking extremely deep, gasped breaths, before falling to the right and hitting her head against the ground.

'Damn it!' Isaac hissed, looking at the girl for a moment before sweeping her up and leaving the room.

Erica and Stiles were right outside, waiting on an update.

Isaac hiked the girl higher up into his arms, 'Hold the damn door, she couldn't keep him down, he's too strong.'

'What's wrong with her, is she okay?' Stiles demanded, holding the door now with Erica.

'Find something to hold the door!' Isaac insisted, about to place Jamie down, when Jackson came bursting out of the wall and running - faster than any werewolf - past them and into the crowd.

'Brilliant.'

Stiles took off running outside, Isaac and Erica close behind him, bursting out the door moments after him. Both of them looking down at the black powder that was lying along the ground.

Derek looked at the unconscious girl in Isaac's arms, 'Is she okay, what happened?' He demanded, his voice more harsh than usual.

'She tried to keep Jackson down, knocked herself out.' Stiles filled him in quickly, 'Oh, yeah we lost him.'

'Oh my god, it's working!' Stiles cheered, looking at the black powder. 'Yes, I did something!'

'Scott.' Derek muttered.

'What?'

'Break it.' He demanded Stiles.

'What? No way!'

'Scott's dying.'

'Okay, what? I didn't know that.' Stiles stuttered at the thought of his best friend.

'Okay Stiles, I just know, break it!' Derek yelled louder.

Stiles flailed his arms around and uncrossed his hand quickly on top of the seal, causing the ash to split.

Derek ran off the moment it broke, rushing off to help his Omega. His pack member. His friend.

* * *

**Okay that one was long, but I wanted to get the whole club scene in there! Woo!  
**

**Until next time! :)**


	9. Stage four

**Chapter nine - Stage 4**

Jamie sat up suddenly, gasping for breath as she clutched her chest. She glanced around, head heavy and sight dimmed, she noticed that she was in Dr. Deaton's examination room. She could hear voices coming from the other room, one sounded like Derek and the was a woman.

'Derek, I need you to do this for me!' The woman cried, clutching the man's wrists, 'She doesn't have anyone else to go to!'

'I can help you, let me turn you!' Derek demanded, pulling his wrists out of her grasp, 'Let me help you.'

'No.' The woman choked, 'It's not natural, I won't do it. I'm sorry.'

The door closed and Jamie assumed that a glass had been thrown at the wall due to the smashing.

'I apologize for their behavior.' Dr. Deaton approached the metal table, 'I have healed your wounds. You only needed some rest to help you feel better.'

'And I'm okay?' Jamie asked, unsure of what he wasn't telling her.

'Yes, Derek is going to take you home to your mother, she's very worried.'

'Doc?' Jamie started, 'Who was the woman in the other room?'

'Ahh, eavesdropping.' The man smiled, 'You'll have to wait and find out for yourself.'

'What do I tell Madison?'

'Tell her that you stayed with Stiles or Scott.' Derek had now appeared at the door, his arms folded at his chest, 'She doesn't need to worry about you anymore.'

'Oh okay.' Jamie nodded, lifting herself off of the table, and moving to stand next to Derek. 'Thanks Doc.' She smiled at him.

'Anytime,' Dr. Deaton nodded, cleaning away some of his supplies as they left.

They both left the Animal Clinic to find Scott waiting by Derek's car. 'We need to talk.'

Derek nodded and gestured to the passenger seat, opening the back door for Jamie, who huffed and climbed in, 'Why do I always have to sit in the back?'

'Shut up.' Derek told her, shutting the door after her.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'I'm saying we need a new plan.' Derek told Scott in the car, 'Because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal.'

'I get it. We can't save Jackson.' Scott sighed, running his hand through his hair.

'We can't seem to kill him either.' Derek murmured, 'I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Everything we do is just going to make him stronger.'

'Then how do we stop him?'

'I don't know. I don't even know if we can.'

'Maybe we should just let the Argent's handle it.'

'I'm the one who turned him.' Derek shut him down, dismissively. 'Its my fault.'

'Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this.' Scott defended him, 'This happened because of something in his past, right?'

'That's a legend in a book, it's not that simple.'

'What do you mean, what are you not telling me?'

'Why do you always think I'm keeping something from you?'

'Because you always are keeping something from me!'

'Well maybe I do it to protect you.'

'Uh guys.' Jamie interrupted, 'I need to get out now, thanks for the ride Derek.'

'No problem.' Derek huffed over his shoulder.

'See you later, Scott.'

Jamie climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her, scurrying up to the front doors and buzzing herself in. The climb up the stairs was nauseating, she felt like she was going to fall down any moment, but Jamie held on tightly to the bannister and dragged herself up. As soon as the door opened, Madison attacked her, throwing herself at the teenage girl.

'Madison, let go.' Jamie huffed, 'I was only at a friends house.'

'Oh of course.' Madison nodded, 'Jamie I need to talk to you about something.'

'Is it important or can I go and shower first?'

'It's not that important, we can talk later.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'How am I supposed to tell her, Derek?' Madison sighed through the phone, running her hand through her long hair, 'It's not everyday you tell your child that.'

Jamie had just approached from the shower and was now dressed in her bathrobe, towel drying her hair as she approached the living room.

'Yes, I know Derek!' Madison hissed, 'You promised and you signed the papers, that's all there is to it! Derek Hale do not hang up on me!'

'Derek?' Jamie blurted out, dropping the towel from her hands, 'Why are you talking to Derek Hale?' She demanded, storming into the living room.

'You knew she was coming didn't you?' Madison groaned through the phone, 'Ugh, screw you, Hale.'

'Madison!' Jamie commanded her mother to drop the phone, which she did - after hanging up first.

'Derek's an old friend of mine, we knew each other in school.' Madison bit her lip as she explained.

'You said you'd never been here before.' The teenager narrowed her eyes as she stalked closer to the older woman.

'I lied.' Madison stuttered, backing up against the window.

'Do you even have a job here, was it all a lie?' Jamie demanded, not once had she heard about the studio or even seen her mother go there.

'Yes.' Madison admitted, her shoulders slumping. 'I lied to you.'

'Why?'

'Because I have Stage 4 Lung Cancer.' Madison sighed, she had finally told her, finally.

'What?' Jamie stuttered, not expecting an answer like that.

'Derek and I have been friends for years, keeping in touch.' Madison explained further, 'I found out about three or four weeks ago that I had a month left, so, as you can imagine. I'm trying to get everything tied up nicely.' She laughed awkwardly.

'How long have you known.' Jamie asked calmly, her rage building up inside of her like building blocks.

'About 6 to 8 months.' Madison seemed relieved that Jamie was taking the news so smoothly.

'And what's going to happen to me?'

'You're going to stay with Derek.'

'DEREK?' Jamie exploded, her rage now leaking out through her eyes, tears of anger spilling down as quickly as they could escape. 'YOU'RE SENDING ME TO LIVE WITH A WEREWOLF THAT LIVES IN AN UNDERGROUND ABANDONED RAILROAD?'

Madison gasped, 'You know that Derek's a werewolf?'

'OF COURSE I DO, I'VE BEEN SPENDING THE PAST WEEK OR SO WITH HIM AND HIS LITTLE PACK.'

'Jamie, calm down.'

'Don't tell me to calm down.' Jamie hissed at the woman, running to her bedroom and slamming the door.

'Jamie, please!' Madison cried through the door, 'I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow, he's going to check me and see what's going to happen! I really want you to be there.'

Jamie didn't answer. She just locked the door and flopped down onto the bed. 'This day just keeps getting worse and worse.' She sighed, throwing body back until she hit the pillows.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie woke up, all curled up on her left side, due to a tapping on her window. She turned her head to see someone that she had not expected to see at her house, ever.

'Isaac?'

* * *

**Blegh, I really hate this series so far, I'm basically just running along the lines with the episodes for now, but don't worry. It will change one the whole Kanima thing is out of the way. **

**I'll be adding more Isaac/OC for the third season and more of my own character's stuff, I just need to show her background, and everything in this first season!**

**Please stay with me ./crys**

**Anyways, Until next time! :)**


	10. Lydia's Party

**Chapter ten - Lydia's Party**

It was a dark and windy night, the trees blowing with such strong wind, the leaves flickering against the wind and others broke off, never to see their family again. That's how Jamie felt. She felt as if everyone around her left, or she had to leave them.

Dad

Mom

Grandparents

Sam

Yasmin

Riley

and now Madison.

Jamie couldn't breathe. She'd have to live with Derek and his little werewolf bitches that listen to his every command. How could she live with him? There was nowhere to live! It was an abandoned, broken up, underground station. And she really didn't want to live there. She curled up on her bed, enclosing herself in the heat and warmth of her own body. The one thing that would only leave her, at the same time that she left it.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie slid off of the bed and approached the door, unlocking and sliding it open. She looked at the curly haired boy, the one that she was told, had saved her. He had picked her up, carried her from the room, to - almost - safety, letting Jackson get away and kill another. As much as she wanted to punch him, she was very grateful, and, needed someone to take comfort in.

She let out a stifled sob, burying herself into his chest and curling her hands up against his blue shirt. He didn't push her away, he knew how she was feeling, after all, Derek had sent him to comfort her, make sure she was okay, which was strange for such a 'macho' alpha werewolf.

Isaac's arms came up around her, embracing her tightly and pressing her cold body against his warm one. He doubted that Derek would want her to catch a cold, the flu or even hypothermia. The boy broke away from her only to pull her inside and close the door. When he turned back around, Jamie was now sitting on the bed.

She patted the space next to her and he sat down, opening his arms for her to collapse into again.

It seemed like hours they sat there, Jamie silently sobbing into his chest, and Isaac, holding onto the girl that he could feel falling a part. Sure, they didn't like each other, but that didn't mean they wanted each other dead, or hurting.

Jamie pulled her face away and sniffled, 'I'm sorry.' She murmured, 'We barely know each other and here we are, I'm crying all over you.'

Isaac chuckled lightly and stroked a lock of hair behind her ear, 'Don't worry about it.'

The girl lost herself in his eyes for a moment before looking away and blinking furiously, 'I'm going to get in a shower and change.'

'Okay.' Isaac said, watching the girl walk to her closet and disappearing behind the door for a moment, before exiting - with a bundle of clothes in her arms - and going into the bathroom.

He took the opportunity to look around her room. It was messy, clothes scattered everywhere, the occasional book tossed across the room - which Isaac could remember from his English class. She even had makeup smears on her vanity where all of her new and new makeup lay scattered about in the drawer and on the table.

Isaac pushed himself up so that he could lean against the pillows and lie back slightly. He had a feeling that if Jamie came back and needed to cry again, he'd end up busting his back out with leaning down.

Jamie left the bathroom with her wet hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, she was wearing a pink ACDC jumper with some white shorts and some pink fluffy bunny slippers. She crossed the room and flopped down onto the bed next to Isaac, who was looking at her with caution.

'I'm not going to cry on you again, Isaac.' Jamie spoke, rubbing her makeup-less eyes.

Isaac hadn't really noticed Jamie without makeup, and had to admit, that she did look naturally beautiful - of course, like him.

'Are you okay?' He asked, turning his head so that he could face her better.

'I'm fine.' She muttered, turning on her side to look at him. 'You know, you're sort of beautiful.'

Isaac laughed, a humored bark, 'I guess a thank you is in order?'

'You don't have to say it back.' Jamie murmured sleepily, 'I already know I'm gorgeous.'

Isaac watched the girl fall asleep and clutch onto a pillow like a teddy bear. It make him smile, 'Yes you are.'

He sat up and pulled himself off of the bed, ready to open the balcony door and leave again, but Jamie spoke once more, 'Stay.'

The boy looked at her for a moment, debating whether to stay with the grieving girl or go back to Derek who would be spouting nonsense about the full moon tonight.

'You have to be up, Jamie.' Isaac protested, poking the girl in the side.

'Nooo.' She moaned, shoving her face into her pillow.

'Jamie, you have Lydia's party to go to.'

'No.'

'It's the full moon tonight, I have to go.' Isaac sighed, taking both of the girls wrists and dragging her into a sitting position.

Jamie pouted but nodded sadly, 'Good luck wolfy.' She laughed, watching the boy smile from behind the window, and drop down the side.

She sighed and slapped herself once, waking up enough to go to the party. The girl rose from the bed, running around the room wildly, searching for her bag. She threw clothes at the wall in an attempt to find the denim bag. After about five minutes of running around aimlessly, the girl saw the bag sitting beside her bed the whole time.

Groaning, she hiked the bag up onto the bag and raided it for her phone. She pulled it out, tapped in her password and called Stiles.

_'Heyy Jamie.' _The boy cheered into the phone, _'You coming to Lydia's party?'_

'Only if you give me a ride.' Jamie challenged, smirking devilishly.

_'Be ready in an hour or I'll leave without you.' _

Jamie hurriedly said her thanks and ran to her closet to pick out her dazzling outfit.

Jamie finished curling her hair and stood her, admiring her royal blue skater skirt dress, retying the golden-bronze belt around her waist and puckering her bright red lips, gliding a tube of lipgloss across them. Slipping on her golden open toed, Christian Louboutin heels, Jamie grabbed her black and nude clutch, hurrying out the door and snatching a white leather jacket from the coat hanger.

The girl ran out the door without calling to Madison where she was going. She just kept running, outside, to where Stiles' had parked his jeep.

'What the fuck?' Jamie muttered, pointing to the back where a giant yellow and pink wrapped box sat.

'Lydia's birthday present.' He stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

'You're bonkers, you know that?' Jamie laughed, pulling a long, thin box from her clutch, 'I just got her a bracelet.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Scott, Stiles, Jamie and Allison were the only ones at Lydia's party. They had discussed how everyone thought that Lydia was the town wackjob, but Allison had told them that if it weren't for them, then Lydia wouldn't be known _as _the town wackjob.

Scott had caved and called the lacrosse team, using his co-captain status to convince them all to be there. Stiles had even picked up the phone and called some people that he claimed could 'really get the party going.' Jamie just shrugged, grabbed Allison and pulled her to dance by the empty pool.

After a half-hour, the back yard was filled with people, drinking some of Lydia's punch. Even Jamie was on her third glass.

'Are you going to apologize?' She sighed, looking at Scott who was sitting on the table, 'To Allison.'

'Why should I apologize?' Scott asked, bewildered, looking over at where his girlfriend stood, alone.

'You're the guy.' She proclaimed, clicking her tongue impatiently.

'It's true.' Stiles appeared from behind Jamie, 'It's what we like to do.'

'But I didn't do anything wrong.'

'Then you should definitely apologize.' Stiles nodded, looking to Jamie for confirmation.

'If a guy thinks that he didn't do anything wrong, it means that he's definitely done something wrong.' Jamie agreed, clinking her glass with Stiles'.

'I'm not apologizing.'

'Is that the full moon talking, buddy?' Stiles accused, talking to Scott like he was a 5 year old.

'Probably.' Scott answered immediately, looking up to his best friend. 'Why do you care anyway?'

'Because, Scott, something's got to go right here.' Stiles started his inspirational speech, attracting the attention of both teenagers, 'We're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, You're going to be held back in school, Witchy over here can't perform a spell without passing out-'

'Hey!' Jamie spluttered, removing her glass from her mouth, scowling.

'-I'm in love with a nut-job, and if on top of all that, I have to watch you Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face.' Stiles finished, a serious look on his face, and out of breath.

'I volunteer.' Jamie raised her hand, finishing her drink and setting it down on the table, sending Stiles an evil smile.

'Don't stab him in the face.' Scott concluded, standing up and looking at something in the crowd.

'Aww, why, Scotty, you ruin the fun.' Jamie pouted, looking over Scott's shoulder and freezing.

'Because Jackson's here.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Stiles, Scott and Jamie were all walking down the edge of the house, looking over at all of the strange people. Even one person was trying to make out with some leaves, it was very off-putting, Jamie thought.

Stiles bumped against the pole and stood, there tears forming in his eyes as he stared across the pool, at nothing.

'Stiles?' Jamie asked, tapping the boy lightly. 'Stiles?'

He suddenly stepped aside as if avoiding something, 'Hey are you okay?'

Stiles looked at the girl and blinked a few times, 'Uh, Y-yeah, I'm fine.' He mumbled, moving across to the wall and sliding down it.

'Stiles? What's wrong?' Jamie knelt down beside the boy, who closed his eyes.

'Stiles?' Scott called, running across to the two teenagers. 'What happened?'

'I don't know, he's acting weird.'

'Stiles, buddy.' Scott murmured, kneeling down, 'Drink this, Stiles, you've got to sober up.'

'I have an idea.' Jamie muttered, standing up. 'Stand back Scott, you don't want to get your lovely shirt wet.'

Just as Scott had caught on, Jamie shoved Stiles' upper body into the water with her heels, leaving him there to shoot up and splutter with the water in his mouth.

'So, how you feeling?' Jamie smirked, kneeling down beside the boy.

Stiles scowled at her, rubbing water out of his eyes, 'Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl.'

'He's sober.' Jamie nodded, standing back up and making her way over to the punch bowl, only to be stopped by a middle-aged woman.

'Hah.' Look at you, she sneered, circling the teenager slowly, 'My own _daughter._' She spat the word, causing the girl to follow the woman as she walked around in rings, 'Can't even perform a simple spell, right. I mean you passed out, ended up having to be saved, didn't you? Aw, honey. That girl that died, that was your fault.' She continued, stopping to stare the girl in the eyes, 'You killed her, you couldn't stop Jackson, and he's going to kill more. They're all going to be your fault!'

Jamie stepped back, shaking her head, only to bump into Allison who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

'S-sorry.' Jamie muttered, pushing past her and running out of the backyard and out the front door. She kept on walking, where? She didn't know.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie found herself walking down the steps of the abandoned underground subway, approaching the train slowly, 'Derek?' She called out, turning her back against the train and glancing around the station, 'Derek?'

'Jamie?' She heard a voice coming from behind her. The girl turned around, her curls bouncing as she did so, to find Isaac sitting on the train.

'Isaac?' She walked towards him, taking in his wolfed out face. 'Damn, you look... furry.'

Isaac chuckled, shaking the chains off of him.

'Uh, are you supposed to do that? It's the full moon?'

'Are you supposed to be here in a train with three werewolves on the full moon?' Isaac countered, smirking at the struck girl, 'Don't worry, Derek took them off. I can handle it.'

'Good for you.' Jamie smiled, glancing over at the unconscious Erica and Boyd, 'Guessing Derek knocked them out, huh?'

'With the help of me.' Isaac said, smugly, 'Where is Derek anyways?'

'I have no idea, I came here, but I can't find him.' Jamie stood, from the seat she was perched on, and walked back outside the train, Isaac following after her.

'Wait.' Isaac put a hand on her shoulder, staring at something on the ground, 'What's this?' He asked, bending down and looking at the purple powder on the ground.

Jamie looked at the powder and crouched down, careful not to flash Isaac as she did so. 'That's Wolfsbane?'

'Why is there Wolfsbane on the ground?' Isaac murmured to himself, careful not to touch the toxic powder.

'I don't know...' Jamie stood up, 'Look, I need to head home, I'll- I'll call Scott or something, let him know.'

Isaac stood up and nodded, 'Uh, I'll see you later then I guess?'

'See you later.' Jamie agreed, turning on her heel and walking back out of the station, the way she came.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie yawned as she opened the apartment door, closing it loudly behind her, letting Madison know that she was home.

After no one came running out to find her, Jamie peered into the living room, expecting to see Madison there, hopefully on the phone to Derek, killing two bird with one stone. But no, she wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen either when Jamie checked, nor the dining room. She wasn't in either of the bathrooms either.

Jamie's heart rate quickened as she slowly opened Madison's bedroom door, her breath catching when she saw an arm splayed across the floor by the bed. Jamie was shaking as she walked forward, leaning over to see over the bed.

'Madison!'

* * *

**Okay there we go, chapter ten completed!  
**

**I clicked on something else before I could save it so I had to rewrite most of it again! **

**Silly me! :(**

**Anyways, Until next time! :)**


	11. Madison

**Chapter ten - Madison**

Jamie sat in the waiting room of the hospital, idly spinning her thumbs around each other. She didn't even take notice when Allison approached her sadly, dried tear marks down her pale cheeks. She sat beside Jamie and rubbed her back, gaining her attention.

'Allison?' Jamie asked, quietly, 'What are you doing here?'

Allison looked down and a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks, 'My mom's dead. They say it was suicide. Depression.'

Jamie's heart broke for the girl, plunging down into her stomach, 'I'm sorry.' She murmured, pulling the girl in for a hug, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Me too.' Allison sobbed into Jamie's neck, 'I'm sorry about your mom, Madison.'

Jamie sniffled, 'I never actually called her mom.' She choked, her voice catching in her throat, 'I never could bring myself to say it, I've always treated her so horribly.'

'No.' Allison soothed, stroking the girls hair as she brought her head up, 'Don't regret anything, it just makes it feel worse, and that's the last thing you need right now.'

Jamie nodded slowly, looking down at Allison's dress, 'You came straight from the party?'

'Yeah,' Allison nodded, her voice breathless and tired, 'You're still in your dress too.'

Jamie laughed awkwardly, 'I should go home, but I don't know if I can.'

'I can get my dad to take you home? We really should be heading home, we've been here for about four hours.' Allison smiled sadly, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

'Yeah, thanks.' Jamie nodded, playing with the bottom of her blue dress.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie collapsed onto her bed when she got home and removed to let anymore tears cascade down her face. She ordered herself to get up, and change. She couldn't walk around the hospital in a fancy dress, that was insane. She rose, walked over to her closet like a robot and opened the door.

She approached her leggings shelf and pulled out some grey stretchy leggings, then onto the top, she went to her tank tops and pulled out a black spaghetti strapped top, then she grabbed a blue denim jacket and some black boots, walking back to her bedroom - again, like a robot.

She shed her party outfit and threw it to the floor, changing into her newly picked clothing. After she had finished, she bent over and gathered the clothes in her arms, returning everything to where it belonged, apart from the dress, it went in the laundry basket.

It was as if she was trying to distract herself, cleaning her vanity mirror and desk, making sure it was extra clean, before organizing her makeup drawer into categories, making everything neat and tidy. She then cleaned up all of the loose socks and other clothing items, shoving them in the laundry basket too. Replacing all of her books into her school drawer and tidying up her bedside tables. Jamie had nothing else to do.

So she moved onto the kitchen, taking one cupboard at a time, emptying it, cleaning the inside, washing everything from the cupboard and replacing them. She did this to the entire kitchen, before she moved onto the food cupboards, emptying them, cleaning and checking the dates to either throw them out, or replace them. Again, she did this until she had cleaned the cupboards. She cleaned the fridge, the counters, the table, the stove, the oven, the sink.

The dining room was next, cleaning the table they never ate at, straightening all of the chairs, wiping down the windows. Moving onto the living room. Straightening the couch, rearranging the pillows and the ornaments on the coffee table. Categorizing the DVD collection, the CD collection and the bookcase. Wiping down the trophy case with nothing in it, hoovering the floor.

She cleaned both of the bathrooms with bleach, rubber gloves and a mop. Drying everything with a towel afterwards.

She then paused at the door of Madison's room. She couldn't go in there, she couldn't clean, she couldn't keep her mind off of it. She had to. She had to forget that her adoptive mother was in the hospital, dying. And she couldn't help her.

Storming into the room, Jamie tried to clean it up, she tried so hard, but ended up collapsing onto the ground, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I can't do this!' She cried between sobs, 'I can't, I can't, I can't!'

Jamie stood up and threw her cloth at the wall, followed by a lamp and a photo frame. She flung the bedside table across the room and flipped the mattress off of the bed, tearing clothes from the closet and throwing shoes everywhere.

The girl whacked her hand against her head and scurried to her room. She pulled out some herbs and some mountain ash, careful not to touch it. She brought out a single clay bowl and put the mountain ash inside of it, cutting her palm with a knife she let the blood trickle down on top. Jamie sprinkled some herbs over the bowl and placed some candles down in a ring around it. Focusing her mind, she lit all of the candles and sat down beside them.

_'Keturema turema, bestianevalde, mauych gentatis__, paldifidii ta sakon ula!' _The girl chanted, three times, watching the images fly across the eyelids of her closed eyes, settling on one, single image.

The teenager took two deep breaths, calmed herself down and made her way to the front door. She opened it, closed it, and locked it behind her. Walking outside like a robot - once again - she called a cab, got inside and said two words.

'Police Station.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie threw some notes over the driver's seat and hurried out of the cab. Approaching the door slowly. She had purposely asked the driver to turn off his lights and drive slowly, she didn't want anyone knowing that she was there.

She could hear Matt's yelling coming from inside, and Melissa's pleading with him, from the sounds of it, Scott was shot. The girl walked over to a side window, placed her hand on it and focused. Focused on unlocking the window, focused on it sliding open for her.

And it did.

Careful to be extremely silent, the girl scampered through the window, closing it quietly behind her.

'Please, let me just, please let me take a look at him, okay? I can help stop the bleeding.' Melissa's pleading voice echoed off the walls, alerting Jamie of where they were.

'They have no idea do they?' Matt yelled, letting Jamie know that he was with them.

Now, she only had to stay away from the Kanima.

Sneaking down the hallway, Jamie slid the door to an office open, peering inside to see Derek and Stiles lying on the ground.

'Hey, uh, guys.' Jamie whispered, gaining their attention, 'Now's really not the time to have a nap.' She smirked, kneeling down beside them.

'Jamie.' Stiles hissed, focusing clearly on her, 'What are you doing here? You need to leave.'

'No, I don't.' Jamie protested, looking between the two, 'Derek, are you healing?'

'No, but I can move my toes.'

'Dude, I can move my toes,' Stiles butted in, sighing.

'I can try to cleanse you?' Jamie offered, rolling the sleeves of her denim jacket up, 'It's gonna hurt.'

Derek nodded once, and braced himself for the pain.

'_Kyrnawi puch a ithikitalkus qaziem_,' The teenager chanted quietly and quickly, '_Kyrnawi puch a ithikitalkus qaziem_, _Kyrnawi puch a ithikitalkus qaziem_.'

'Is it working?' Stiles asked Derek, trying to look at the werewolf beside him.

'I think so, can you move y-'

Derek was cut off by the lights and power shutting off. They heard a lot of gunshots, machine guns, and a bang coming from the other room, suggesting a bomb. Jamie crawled over to the door to see smoke coming from one of the sat there for a few moments, panicking, footsteps were hurrying down the corridor, and Jamie pushed herself backwards so that she was pressed against the wall, relieved when she found out that they belonged to Scott.

'What is she doing here?' Scott asked, looking down at the scene.

'Take him!' Derek ordered, gesturing to Stiles', 'Take him!'

Scott nodded, throwing Stiles' arm over his shoulder and lifting him up, hobbling out of the room with his best friend.

'I'm saving the day.' Jamie smirked, giving a hand up to Derek. 'You all good?' She asked him.

'Yeah, thanks.' He nodded, before closing his eyes and wolfing up.

'Anytime.' Jamie breathed, watching him leave the room and run down the corridor.

Jamie headed out into the corridor as well, only to bump into Allison. 'Allison, what are you doing here?'

'Where's Derek?' She asked, peering down the hallway and aiming her crossbow at Jamie.

'I'm sorry, Allison.' Jamie sighed, sending the crossbow flying from her hands. 'But you shouldn't have threatened me, or my friends.'

Allison looked at her crossbow, debating whether or not to risk it, but it was too late, Jamie had gotten into her mind, causing pain that rose up through her chest. Jamie apologized to Allison, kissing her forehead, before Allison collapsed to the ground.

'I'm so sorry. Allie.' Jamie cried out, running down the hallway, knowing that the spell would only last a few minutes, Allison would be back up and searching for Derek.

But a few minutes. Could mean everything.

Jamie kept running, running, running. She didn't stop until she heard the panicked cry of Melissa. Heading towards her voice, Jamie found herself in the same room as an Alpha vs. Kanima fight. She took a deep breath and ran to Matt.

'Jamie?' He spluttered, pointing the gun at the girl.

'What is it with people pointing weapons at me, today?' Jamie growled, looking at the gun and throwing it across the room with her mind - like she did Allison's crossbow. Matt's gun hid the ground on it's butt, causing it to go off and hit Jamie in the leg. She cried out and crouched down to hold her leg, glaring up at Matt, who looked smug.

She grit her teeth, forcing herself to stand up and throw her hand out at Matt, causing him unbelievable pain coursing through his body. 'I did this to Allison.' She whispered, 'But that was only a taste, you see, I don't want to hurt my friends.' She retreated her hand, 'I don't have a problem hurting my enemies.' She hissed, throwing her hand out again, causing him to yell out in agony, clutching his body as it were on fire.

She was distracted by the Kanima attaching itself to Melissa's cage, hissing at her and snapping. Matt seized his opportunity and ran from the room, Jamie, unable to stop him. She was about to attack the Kanima when Scott came rushing in and stuck his claws into it's back.

Jamie watches Scott face his mother, showing her his face, showing her that he was a werewolf. She took a step back, followed by another and another, muttering the same word over and over again. 'No.'

Scott ran from the room, following the Kanima and leaving his mother crying in the cell, over her werewolf son.

'I'm sorry.' Jamie murmured to the woman, smiling weakly, before following her son out of the room. She bumped into Gerard on the way, apologizing quickly and running after Scott, only realizing who the man was after she passed him. 'Shit!' She cursed, whacking herself across the head before continuing running down the hallway.

'Jamie.' Derek stopped her, placing a hand on her arm, 'Stop.'

'Derek, what is it?' Jamie blurted, looking down the hallway where Scott had ran.

'You need to leave, now.' He told her, clearly, 'Now. Go.'

'No, Derek, I have to-'

'You have to check on Madison, that's what you have to do.' Derek concluded, looking down at the girl, 'You need to say your goodbyes, Jamie.'

'Before I come and live with you.' Jamie spat at him, ripping her arm from his grasp and continuing down the hallway.

**~The Wizard's Game~** _  
_

Jamie burst into the hospital with an alarming speed, all but sprinting down the corridors, skidding to a halt outside of her mother's door.

The Doctor looked at her sympathetically, 'There's not much time, she's losing consciousness, there's no telling if we can save her.'

Jamie nodded and brushed past the Doctor, entering Madison's room for the first time.

The woman in the bed was not the woman she knew. Not the woman who would protect her - much against her will - from the monsters in the cupboard, from the bed bites, biting at her toes. Not the woman who would help lay out milk and cookies for Santa, the carrots for the reindeer, every time forgetting the right amount.

The woman in the bed was pale, clammy and weak. Barely able to open her eyes when Jamie entered the room, sitting down at the side of her bed.

'Hey.' Madison croaked, taking a hold of her daughter's hand, 'How are you?'

Jamie laughed lightly, 'I should be the one asking you that.'

'I'm the parent.' Madison wheezed, coughing slightly.

'Hey, careful now.'

'Listen to me,' Madison insisted, 'I need you to live with Derek, he can protect you or at the very least, he'll die trying.'

'Madi-'

'No,' Madison interrupted, 'I'm getting weaker by the second. I need you to be brave, be strong, sweetheart. I need you to fight this Kanima, I want you to save your friend Jackson, but. If he kills one more person, you take him down. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' Jamie nodded, refusing to let the tears stream down her cheeks. 'I understand.'

'Good.' Madison smiled, 'You were always tough, Jamie-Leigh. I need you to be even tougher, you're here now, fighting beside these creatures that you call your friends, and if you choose to stay with them, then you stand by their side. Don't shove them away, don't isolate yourself from your feelings again. Don't cry over me, you can grieve, yes, but no more tears. You're a young woman now, you take care of yourself.'

'I will, I promise.' Jamie swore again, squeezing her hand tightly.

'I love you, sweetheart.'

'I love you too... Mom.'

Madison smiled again and sighed, 'I've waited fourteen years to hear you say that.'

Jamie laughed and watched her mother close her eyes, 'Mom,' She squeezed her hand, 'Mom?'

The teenage girl's head snapped towards the computer where a flat line lay across the middle of the screen, a loud and long beep drawing out for what seemed like forever. She choked, tears forming in her eyes, when she remembered her promise. Be brave, be strong. Jamie stood from the bed, kissed her mother's hand and set it down, leaving the room for the doctors to deal with.

* * *

**Okay finally, it's about time! I wanted her to move in with Derek ages ago but the stupid Kanima thing takes up so much time!  
**

**Gahhhh, okay, so Jamie will move in with him soon, promise :)**

**Until next time!**


	12. Pain

**Chapter twelve - Pain**

Jamie was sitting against the wall in Dr. Deaton's examining room, pouting at the sight of the distressed, whimpering dog on the metal table. She had asked just moments ago if she could help it, but Dr. Deaton had explained that her powers only worked on the human or supernaturals. Not animals. Jamie had then asked why that was considering that humans evolved from apes. He had merely just stated that the world worked in weird ways.

The teenager was wearing a black batman crop top t-shirt, tied at the bottom, some white distressed denim shorts and a pair of skin-coloured tights. Her white all-stars lay somewhere in the corner, Jamie was too hot to even consider wearing them - along with her leather jacket that she left in the waiting room.

Suddenly, breaking the silence in the examining room, the bell rang from the other room, signalling that someone had just entered the Animal Clinic.

'Scott,' Dr. Deaton addressed the boy, while filing a syringe with some medicine, 'Would you mind seeing who that is?'

Scott placed his equipment down and made to go through the door, stopping when all of the animals in the other room started barking and going berserk. Dr. Deaton too, found it strange, placing down the syringe and going out of the door, Scott following him closely.

'It's okay, Isaac.' Jamie heard Dr. Deaton say from the other room, 'We're open.'

Jamie found herself feeling self-conscious and fluffing up her hair, which she stopped doing immediately after she realized what she was doing. She hated Isaac, hated his guts, right down to his very hard core. But she didn't. No matter how much she told herself that she hated everything about him, his smile, his hair - that she thought looked absolutely gorgeous on his head - she liked him, and she did hate that about herself.

Isaac followed Scott into the room, Dr. Deaton, coming up behind and gesturing to the table. Jamie took Scott's hand and pulled herself up, walking over to the still whimpering dog, stroking it's fur softly as Dr. Deaton injected it with the medication.

'Why does it smell like that?' Isaac asked, screwing his nose up in disgust at the smell.

Dr. Deaton glanced at Scott and chuckled lightly.

'What?' Isaac looked from the both of them, confused.

'Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago.' Dr. Deaton explained, looking to Scott who nodded slightly, 'One day he could suddenly tell the difference between which were getting better, and which...' Dr. Deaton paused, shook his head, and continued, 'Were not.'

Isaac tilted his head to look at the dog's face better and muttered, 'He's not getting better, is he?'

Dr. Deaton shook his head again, sadly.

'Is it cancer?' Isaac pondered, looking from Dr. Deaton to the dog once again.

'Osteosarcoma.' Dr. Deaton nodded.

'Isn't that cancer, in the bone?' Jamie asked the man, still stroking the animal's fur.

'That's correct.' Dr. Deaton smiled at the girl, 'It has a very distinct smell, doesn't it?' Dr. Deaton looked to Scott and Isaac who both nodded before continuing, 'Come here.'

Isaac walked around the table and stood next to the man.

'I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you, improved strength, speed and healing. Ever wonder what it can do for others?' Dr. Deaton smiled, looking intently at Isaac, before commanding. 'Give me your hand.'

Isaac placed his left hand on Dr. Deaton's wrist, who placed the palm onto the dog, stepping back to watch the effects. Isaac gasped extremely quietly as his veins started turning black, spreading up his skin and under his sleeve. Lifting it up, he saw the black veins on the inner part of his arm.

'What did I do?'

'You took some of it's pain away.' Scott told him, smiling.

'Only a little bit,' Dr. Deaton explained, 'But sometimes a little can make quite a difference.'

'It's okay.' Scott looked at Isaac who was wiping away some of his few tears, 'First time he showed me, I cried too.'

Isaac laughed slightly and wiped his eyes again, looking to the other males in the room. Jamie on the other hand was bawling like a baby into Scott's shoulder claiming that, 'It was all so emotional and sensitive.'

Scott and Isaac had merely just laughed and Scott consoled the girl by wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Dr. Deaton had carried the dog off of the table, careful not to hurt it, and moved it back to his cage, before disappearing off somewhere for a while. While Jamie hurried off to the bathroom to find some tissues to clean up her makeup.

As she was walking back through the hallway, Jamie overheard Isaac and Scott's conversation.

'They're leaving, tonight.' Isaac told Scott, leaning against the metal table, 'During the game.'

'So why are you telling me?' Scott asked, closing the medicine cabinet and crossing the room to the other counter.

'I'm not telling you, I'm asking you.' Isaac informed him, 'I'm asking for your advice.'

'From me?' Scott was bewildered as he held a box in his hand, 'Why?'

'Because I trust you.'

Jamie felt the need to cry again, but she held it in. The last time they were both in the Animal Clinic, they both proclaimed that they didn't trust each other. Now Isaac was here asking for Scott's advice and telling him that he trusted him. It was a beautiful start to a beautiful - and slightly weird - friendship.

'Why?'

'Because you always seem to want to do the right thing.' Isaac confided in Scott.

'I usually have no idea what I'm doing.' Scott pointed out, 'Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing.'

'Do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?'

'I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean.' Scott answered his question truthfully. 'I have too many people here who need me.'

'Well I guess that makes me lucky.' Isaac muttered, 'because, er, I don't have anyone. So.'

Isaac stood up, ready to leave, when Scott stopped him. 'What, are you gonna go with them?'

'Yeah.' Isaac concluded, 'Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though.'

'Oh thanks but, I'm not going either, can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now.'

'You weren't at practice last week were you?' Isaac asked Scott, taking a step forward to him.

'No, I skipped it,' Scott looked up at Isaac, 'Why?'

'You didn't hear?'

'Hear what?' Scott perked up, looking at Isaac for information.

'Jackson was there.'

'W-what do you mean, there? What was he-'

'As if nothing had happened.' Isaac cut him off, answering his unfinished question.

'Well...' Scott pondered, 'That means, the game, tonight.'

'Yeah.' Isaac nodded, 'He's playing. Good luck with that.'

'You too.' Scott countered, 'Wherever you're going.'

Isaac offered Scott a smile and left the Clinic, unaware that Jamie had followed him, stomping out into the street with no shoes on.

'So that's it?' She yelled after him, catching his attention. 'You're just leaving, now?'

Isaac turned around to see the fuming girl behind him, 'Yeah!' He called back, 'I have no reason to stay!'

The teenager stormed up to him, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him furiously, feeling even more surprised when she felt him respond. Her hands slid up into his hair and tangled themselves in amongst it, while his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The street was practically empty so no one saw their public display of affection.

Jamie pulled back and kissed the boy once, stepping back from him, her lips red and puffy. 'Now you've got your reason to stay.'

He watched her turn around and walk back into the Animal Clinic as if nothing happened. Now, he'd have some serious thinking to do.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie was sitting on the bleachers by herself, making sure that she was in the front row, and had no one beside her. She was planning to talk to whoever was on the player's bench - as she was directly behind it.

'Pssst.' She hissed, trying to attract Scott and Stiles' attention and failing miserably, so she settled for listening in.

'Your dad coming?' Scott asked, keeping his eyes on the field in front of them.

'Yeah he's right here.' Stiles looked over to where his dad sat next to Scott's mom.

'You seen Allison?'

'No, you seen Lydia?'

'Not yet.'

'You know what's going on?' Stiles glanced over at his best friend.

Scott let out a deep breath and replied, 'Not yet.'

'It's gonna be bad isn't it?' Stiles paused waiting for an answer he wasn't receiving. 'I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming, that kind of bad.'

'Looks like it.' Scott finally turned to look his friend in the eye.

'Scott.' Stiles took a breath, 'The other day, see when my dad got hit over the head by Matt and when I'm just lying there, I can't even move. I just,' Stiles paused, unable to find the words to continue, 'I wanna- I wanna help, you know. I can't do the things that you can do. I can't.'

'It's okay.' Scott told him, sincerely.

'We're losing dude.'

'The hell are you talking about, game hasn't even started.' Their Coach had appeared from behind them, causing Jamie to fall over in her chair with laughter, 'Now put on your helmet and get out there, you're in for Greenberg.'

'What?' Stiles asked, alert. 'What happened to Greenberg?'

'What happened to Greenberg?' Coach scoffed, 'He sucks, you suck, slightly less.'

'I'm playing?' Stiles looked to Scott who looked just as excited as him, 'On the field? With the team?'

'Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself.'

'I already did that today,' Stiles replied, 'Twice.'

'Get the hell out there!' Coach yelled, pointing to the field.

'STILES YOU'RE HORRIBLE!' Jamie cried, after hearing the last part of the conversation.

Stiles grabbed his equipment and hobbled onto the field, giving Jamie the chance to sneak around and plonk herself down next to Scott.

'Hey buddy.' She smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Benched, huh?'

'Yeah.' Scott replied, 'But at least Stiles gets to play.'

'Yeah I suppose.' Jamie shrugged, 'I still think we're going to lose.'

'MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!' Scott and Jamie turned around to see that Stiles' dad had stood up with his fist in the air and a proud smile on his face.

'Cute.' Jamie giggled, turning to look at Stiles who was embarrassed.

'Scott can you hear me?'

Scott was suddenly on edge, looking around the field intently.

'Scott, what is it?' Jamie asked, only to be shushed and have a hand placed over her mouth.

'Ahh, good you can. Good' Gerard spoke, knowing that Scott was listening to him, 'Then listen closely. Because the game is about to get interesting.'

Scott's head snapped over to where Gerard stood, over in the corner of the field.

'Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last thirty seconds. When that scoreboard begins counting down from thirty, if you haven't given me Derek. Then Jackson is going to kill someone.'

Scott tensed up, whatever he was listening to was important. Very important. Like, life and death important.

'So tell me Scott, who's gonna, die tonight?' Gerard pushed him further, 'Should it be your mother, who's so bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff, your best friend's father. The girl sitting next to you, the witch. She's only been in town for about a month, am I right? Or how about the pretty little red head who managed to survive the bite of an alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them. Or should I do everyone a favor and kill your Coach? It's up to you, Scott, but you are going to help me take Derek down.'

Scott closed his eyes in attempt of drowning out the voice.

'Cause if you don't, I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.'

The whistle blew, announcing that the game was beginning.

Stiles had even caught the ball in less than a minute, smiling proudly, before he got tackled to the ground. He also struggled to pick up the ball and when he had, he got tackled again, by two other players.

When the whistle blew again, Scott stood up and Coach ran over to shove him back down again, 'Sit down, McCall.'

'But Coach, we're dying out there!' Scott protested, eyes still on the field.

'Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit.' Coach clapped him on the shoulder, 'You, eh, Vasquez. Why are you here?'

'Just keeping Scott company, Coach.' Jamie smiled at him, 'I'll keep him here, don't worry.'

Coach nodded to her and walked off. Jamie was focusing so intently on the game, she never even noticed Isaac sitting down on the other side of her.

'You came to help.' Scott spluttered in disbelief.

'Who are you-' Jamie began, looking to the other side of her, 'Oh.'

'I came to win.' Isaac smirked, getting all of his equipment together. Both of the boys glared at Gerard who looked unhappy of having another werewolf there. 'You got a plan?'

'No.' Scott sighed, 'Right now, it's pretty much keep Jackson from killing everyone.'

'Well that might be easier if you're actually in the game.' Isaac muttered. 'We have to make it so that Coach has no choice but to play you.'

Scott nodded, 'But how do we do that, he's got a bench full of guys he can use before he puts me in the field.'

Realization hit Scott like a ton of bricks, he looked to Isaac and asked, 'Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?'

'I can try.' Isaac told him, putting his helmet on.

Jamie and Scott made the right sounds of 'Oooh's and 'Ahh's as Isaac picked the players off one, by one, getting told off by Coach each time he did so.

'Lahey!' Coach yelled, 'Seriously, what the hell is your problem!'

Isaac just held his hands up in surrender, and Jamie could practically see the smirk underneath his helmet. Just moments later he was tackled, one from the other team and two from his own got involved in the clash. Isaac lay on the field, unmoving, as Scott and Jamie ran up to him.

'It's not broken.' He told Scott when he reached him first. 'But I can't move it. I think Jackson nipped me, I can feel it spreading.'

Scott looked over at Gerard who spoke again, 'Wanna play chess Scott? Then you've got to be willing to sacrifice your own pawns.'

'McCall.' Coach had appeared beside them, 'Either you're in or we forfeit.' He shoved a helmet at him. 'Vasquez, get the back to the bleachers or the bench, wherever the hell you like to sit.'

'Got it, Coach!' Jamie saluted with two fingers, grinning at Scott before running over to the bench and plopping herself down.

She wanted to see Isaac. She wanted to kiss him before he got taken away, well, she wanted to kiss him the moment he appeared on the bench. Had she actually noticed that he was sitting beside her of course.

Jamie watched as Melissa ran up to her son, took his hand and told him something, speaking incredibly quickly, before returning to her seat between Lydia and Stiles' dad. She turned back in time to watch Scott get tackled and fall to the ground, only moments after, Stiles got tackled too, he also, fell to the ground.

'What the fuck is going on!' Jamie hissed to herself, watching the game unfold.

Scott straightened up and looked around, searching for Gerard, before running off of the field, Jamie, utterly bewildered and confused, ran after him.

'Scott!' She called, trying to catch up to him. 'Scott!'

'It's Isaac!' He yelled back, 'Gerard's got Isaac!'

That sure as hell made Jamie run faster.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter twelve! **

**Yay they kissed! But you can't tell me that you didn't expect that, I didn't even expect that!**

**Until next time!**


	13. Saving Private Isaac

**Chapter thirteen - Saving Private Isaac**

Jamie ran - beside Scott - towards the boys locker room, her legs turning to jelly, her head spinning, feeling as if she was going to pass out. But she pushed it away, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She wanted to save Isaac, she _had _to save Isaac!

The sound of a sword being scraped across the stone floor, echoed down the hallway, causing both teens to push themselves harder, run faster.

Just as Gerard has Isaac up against the sink, about to slice him in half, Jamie held her hand out, throwing it to the right, causing the sword to fly out of Gerard's hands and fly aimlessly beside the right lockers. Jamie kept throwing the sword across the room, hitting some of Gerard's men and causing them to fall to the ground, as Scott wolfed up and attacked the rest. Both teenagers left standing in front of Isaac, who was sitting on the sink.

'Where is he?' Scott demanded, scanning the room for Gerard, sprinting out of the locker room after realizing that he wasn't there.

Jamie turned to Isaac who was had his signature smirk on his face, 'You're in the boy's locker room.'

Jamie grinned happily, clasping her hands together, 'Oh really?' She cooed, approaching the boy slowly, 'Why don't you remove me, then?'

Isaac closed the space between them and purred, 'I can think of something else to do.'

Jamie's grin grew as she leaned up to kiss him, interrupted by one of the unconscious men stirring. 'Oh shut up.' She sighed, silencing him with a wave of her hand, pulling Isaac down to kiss her deeply.

Her hands snaked their way up into his hair, their favourite place to stay, while his reached down to her thighs, hiking them up around his waist and spinning them around so that he could sit her on the sink - and not break his spine. She tugged on his hair as their kiss grew heavier and more desperate, grazing her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which he allowed, her tongue slithered into his mouth and began to explore it, tickling the roof of his mouth, causing him to laugh into her mouth.

Suddenly he pulled away, his face serious. 'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' Jamie panted, her breath caught in her lungs, 'You're the one with supernatural hearing.'

Isaac turned his head before running out of the room, like Scott.

'Jesus, never time to catch your breath.' Jamie muttered, before speeding out of the room after him.

Isaac and Jamie pushed their way through the crowd of screaming, running and terrified people, only to find that Jackson was laying in the middle of the field, surrounded by people. The two shared a look before running over to the scene.

Melissa was already there telling Lydia - who was frantic - to hold his head, despite her state.

Jamie approached Scott quietly and whispered, 'What happened?'

Scott turned his head to reply just as quietly, 'I don't know, I just came back. What kept you guys so long.'

Jamie blushed, happy that it was dark enough to hide from Scott, but Isaac had notice and a light smirk was on his face as he laced his finger with hers, both worrying and panicking about what would happen next.

'Look.' Scott nudged, gesturing to Jackson's nails.

'He did it to himself.' Isaac concluded as the three looked at Jackson's bloody fingertips.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Sheriff Stilinski broke it, crying out, 'WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

After everyone had left the boy's locker room, Jamie slipped back in, approaching the two boys beside Stiles' locker, the door already ripped off of it.

Jamie sighed before complaining, 'I'm a witch, guys. I could have just made it open without costing the school money.'

Scott turned to face the girl, 'Considering that Gerard is the Principle, I'm really not bothered.'

Jamie shrugged and stood close to Isaac's side, idly playing with his fingers behind her back.

'We're going to find him by scent?' Isaac asked as Scott handed him a shoe.

'Yeah, we both are.'

'How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe.' Isaac speculated, before Scott slapped his shoulder and turned him around.

'Derek's here isn't he?' Jamie sighed before turning around to face the alpha. 'Hi Derek.'

'We need to talk.' Derek stated, looking at the two werewolves, 'Alone.' He said, pointedly to Jamie.

'Hey, now that's just discrimination against non-werewolves.' Jamie pouted.

'She's staying.' Scott insisted. 'We'll just tell her anyways.'

Derek scowled and repeated, 'We need to talk.'

That's when a man appeared from behind the lockers, 'All of us.'

'Uh, dramatic entrance, much?' Jamie sneered at the man.

'Holy shit.' Scott looked shocked, startled even. 'What the hell is this?'

'You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's Station.' Derek countered.

'Okay hold on, he threatened to kill my mom.' Scott defended himself, 'And I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?'

'I'm gonna go with Scott, on this one.' The man interjected, 'Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous.'

'Shut up.' Derek and Scott spat at the same time.

'Who is he?' Isaac looked to Scott for answers.

'That's Peter, Derek's Uncle.' Scott explained, 'A little while back he tried to kill us all then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat.'

'Hi.' Peter gave a little wave.

'That's good to know.' Isaac nodded, warily looking at the man.

Jamie scoffed, 'And to think I was beginning to like you, but how is he alive if he was dead?'

'Look the short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson.' Derek skipped the explanation, 'Maybe even save him.'

Scott and Isaac shared a look before the blonde spoke, 'Well that's very helpful, except, Jackson's dead.'

'What?'

'Yeah, Jackson's dead, it just happened on the field.' Scott confirmed, nodding to Derek.

Derek looked back, consulting with Peter who sighed, as if a plan of his was destroyed.

'Yeah so you can go back to your grave now.' Jamie waved to Peter, 'Off you go, bye bye!'

'Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?' Isaac was confused, looking at the two expressions on the alpha and the ex-alpha.

'Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen.' Peter told them, 'Gerard wanted it to happen.'

'But why?' Derek turned around to face his Uncle.

'Well that's exactly what we need to figure out.' Peter said, stepping forward to the group. 'And something tells me that our window of opportunity is closing. Quickly.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'They found Stiles.' Scott announced, letting out a sigh of relief, as everyone filed into Derek's old house.

'Derek.' Jamie shrieked, jumping over a hole in the floor, 'I see why you moved out, this place is nasty.'

'Shut up.'

'Damn, someone's touchy.'

'Look, I told you I looked everywhere.' Derek told Peter impatiently.

'Didn't look here.' Peter disagreed, prying a piece of wood away from the stairs and taking out a box-like object.

'What is that a book?'

'No.' Peter looked at him in disgrace, 'It's a laptop, what century are you living in?'

'One where laptops don't look like that.' Jamie said, looking at the laptop with disgust, 'That looks like a crappy box.'

'Well then it's a crappy box that we need.' Peter interjected, 'A few days after I got out of the coma, I transmitted everything we had. Fortunately the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records.'

Scott disappeared for a moment to answer a phone call, leaving Jamie and Isaac to sneak secret kisses behind his back.

'Hey.' Isaac said after a little while, 'What are we?'

Jamie sighed, running her fingers through her hair, 'I don't know, Isaac. Now's not the time to get into a relationship.'

'Now's the perfect time, Jamie.' Isaac disagreed, taking her hand. 'If Jackson isn't dead then we could be dead by tomorrow and we'll have missed our chance.'

Jamie bit her lip and clicked her tongue, 'Fine, we're together, happy?'

'Very.' Isaac smirked, leaning down to kiss her, when Scott decided to clear his throat.

'We.' He gestured to the three teenagers, 'Can talk about _this _later, but now, we have to get to the hospital.'

'I'm staying here.' Jamie announced, 'Someone has to stay here and make sure that they're not keeping anything from us.'

Scott debated for a whole before nodding, 'Okay, we'll call Derek with updates. Come on Isaac.'

Isaac bent down to kiss Jamie once before hurrying out the door, slamming it shut behind them.

'Wish me luck.' Jamie murmured to herself, 'I'm going to need it.'

The teenager turned on her heel and walked into the living room, wondering if she'd made the right decision.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'They say he's in some sort of transparent casing made of the venom coming out of his claws.' Derek reported, the phone still attached to his ear.

'That sounds sufficiently terrifying.' Peter commented, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

'Alright, I've decided.' Jamie announced, her hands clasped together, laying over her folded legs.

'And what have you decided, Jamie?' Peter asked, swiveling around in his chair to face her.

'That I like you.' She smirked, unclasping her hands and placing them on either side of her on the table, 'You're funny and sarcastic. I don't know what anyone would want to kill you.'

'I know.' Pete agreed, grinning, 'I'm magnificent.'

Derek glared at Jamie for encouraging him, 'He did try to kill us all.'

'Oh yeah.' Jamie scowled at him, jumping off of the table and leaning down in front of Peter, 'Bad doggie.' She piped, flicking his nose.

Peter rolled his eyes and swiveled his chair back around to face the screen again, focusing his attention on it again.

'They say, he's started to move.' Derek continued, dropping the phone to his side.

'Okay, I think I've found something.' Peter informed him. 'Looks like what we see from Jackson is the Kanima's beta shape.'

'Meaning what?' Derek asked, 'Meaning that it can turn into something bigger?'

'Bigger and better.' Peter replied, sitting back in the chair.

'He's turning into that? That has wings...'

'I can see that.'

'Fuck-ing brilliant.' Jamie groaned, running her fingers through her hair, 'So we've got a flying snake the size of a caravan. Great, just amazing!'

'Look somebody actually made an animation of it.' Peter looked amused, 'Maybe it's less frightening if we-' Peter clicked on it and a loud squawking noise erupted from the laptop, causing Peter to slam the lid down and face Derek, 'Nope, not at all. You should probably meet him half way.'

'Scott get him out of there now. Go now.' Derek finished, hanging up the phone and storming out of the house with Peter close at his heels.

'Wait for me!' Jamie cried, trying to dodge all of the holes as she chased after them, only to find that they had stopped in the middle of the rotting hallway.

'Derek, we need Lydia.' Peter told him, staying still in the center of the room.

'There's so time-'

Peter cut him off with a finger, 'That's the problem. We're rushing, we're moving too fast and while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are racing right into Gerard's plan.'

'If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it.' Derek said, his voice final and stern as he yanked open the door and stormed out of the house.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie was scowling as she walked beside Peter around the side buildings. Derek had refused to let her go to the meet up, and demanded that she stay with Peter, insisting that she could take him, he was weak and she was strong.

'Stop being sour, Pet.' Peter whistled as he walked briskly ahead of the teenager.

She stuck her tongue out at him causing him to tut and state, 'Now that's just childish.'

Peter stopped and pointed to the group of people standing next to Chris Argent's car. They stood there, waiting for Derek's arrival, which was dramatic. He ran down the middle of the road on all fours like a dog before flipping and kneeling in front of them.

Peter tutted again and commented, 'Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance.'

Jamie whacked him with her arm and motioned for him to be quiet, while she watched the scene in front of her.

'I'm here for Jackson.' Chris Argent told him, 'Not you.'

'Somehow I don't find that very comforting.' Derek said, looking at the man with cold eyes. 'Get him inside.' Derek nodded to Scott and Isaac, following them into the building as they carried the body.

Peter grabbed Jamie's wrist and dragged her inside via the alley door, sneaking down the hallway until they had a clear view of the exchange, where Jamie hissed and retracted her arm from his grasp.

'Where are they?' Scott asked, looking around.

'Who?' Derek followed his gaze.

'Peter, Jamie and Lydia?'

Derek just shot the young boy a look before bending down out of sight. Peter poked his head around the corner, his claws on show.

'Peter.' Jamie hissed, gesturing to the claws.

'I like them.' He murmured back, sarcastically, 'They're pretty.'

'Okay, well hold on a second.' Scott protested as Derek started opening the black body bag containing Jackson's body. 'You said you know how to save him.'

'We're past that.' Derek stated, continuing to open the body bag.

'Wha-What about-'

'Think about it Scott!' Derek yelled at the Omega. 'Alright, Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own little personal guard dog! He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful.'

'No.' Chris Argent interjected, 'No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live.'

Jamie gasped, and batted her hands at Peter, gesturing to the men approaching.

'Of course not.' Gerard called from a few feet away. 'Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead.'

Derek made to swipe the Kanima but Jackson raised his claws right into Derek's chest, causing his to groan in pain as the Kanima rose, lifting him off of the ground and throwing him through the yellow PVC strip curtains, where he landed with a thud. Jamie made to go and help him, but Peter held her back with a single shake of the head.

'Well done, to the last, Scott.' Gerard addressed the Omega, with a slight smirk on his face. 'Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me.'

An arrow whizzed through the air and as Scott avoided it, it buried itself into Isaac's shoulder, causing him to fall back. Jamie spotted Allison from behind Gerard, turning back to her position where she was out of sight.

Scott ran to Isaac and pulled him up, helping him run through the open doorway. Jamie - seeing her chance - pushed away from Peter and ran down the way they came, rushing the strip doors out of the way as she made her way to Isaac, where she knelt down beside him.

'I'm going after Allison.' She announced, placing her hands over Isaac's shoulder, healing it quicker.

'Where did you come from?' Scott asked, looking around as to any idea.

'Never mind that Scott, I'm going after her, and I'm going to stop her, so I apologize in advance.'

Isaac looked worried, 'But we won't know if you're hurt, you can't heal.'

Jamie was thoughtful, thinking about anything that could let Isaac know if she was hurt. 'A linking spell.'

'What?'

'A linking spell!' She announced, standing up and pacing, 'I can link us two together, we won't feel punches any pain unless it's a wound, like a stab wound or an arrow wound, then you'll know if I'm hurt, and I'll know when you're hurt.'

'What if I get hurt.' Isaac questioned, 'Will you heal because I do.'

'Yes.' Jamie stated simply, avoiding eye contact, 'Okay give me your hand.'

Isaac placed his left hand in Jamie's left hand as she sat back down, both of them grasping each others wrists.

'Keep them away from me.' Jamie demanded of Scott, who nodded and rushed off back to the fight. '_Kiranann ne vinaquirem aran._ _Hakon norn igira idish moipar.' _Jamie chanted as a blue string of light rose from her chest and tied itself around their wrists, happening again and again until a red and purple one had also joined the blue light. The lights flickered before fading into the skin, signaling that the spell was complete.

'Wolf up.' Jamie commanded, standing up and pulling him up with her.

Isaac did as he was told and waited for further instructions. Jamie took his hand and using his claws, cut into his palm, revealing the same cut in Jamie's.

'Perfect,' She sighed in relief before kissing him and running off in the other direction, 'Be careful!' She called after him, before disappearing into another hallway.

Jamie was sneaking down the hallway, careful not to stand on any rubble or glass that would alert Allison that she was coming. Coming to hunt her down and stop her from hurting Jamie's friends one more time.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie found the black haired teenager, pulling back another arrow to shoot at Derek. Which infuriated Jamie. She threw her hand out, forcing the bow to leave Allison's arms and skid across the ground, underneath a stack of boards.

Allison's head snapped around to look at the girl she once called her friend. 'What?' She called, laughing horribly, 'Going to use your voodoo on me?'

'Only if you try and use that those knives in your boots.' Jamie hissed back, slowly approaching the girl.

'What do you say to a, fair fight?' Allison suggested, 'No magic, no weapons.'

'Deal.' Jamie smirked, as Allison ran at her, side stepping out of the way when she leaped.

Jamie tried to bring her fist down against Allison's jaw but the girl caught her fist, flipping her over so that she was on her back. Allison straddled Jamie and punched her twice, that's when Jamie brought her legs up around Allison's neck, pulling her backwards. Jamie leaped up at the same time that Allison did, swinging her leg up to kick her in the face, Allison grabbed her ankle and Jamie spun around on it, kicking Allison's hands with her other ankle, before falling to the ground.

Allison smirked down at Jamie, who swept her legs from under her, climbing on top of Allison who was now on the ground. Jamie punched her continuously until Allison headbutted the girl, causing both of them to feel dizzy and unable to see where they were going. Allison recovered first, punching Jamie again until she was coughing blood out of her mouth, standing up and kicking her in the side for good measure. Jamie watched as Allison turned the corner where the fight was, bringing the two knives out of her boots.

The girl forced herself to stand up and hobble after her, turning the corner just in time to see Isaac get slashed across the stomach in a cross motion twice, feeling the blood trickle down her on shirt. Allison didn't stop there she stabbed him once more and circled around him, stabbing the knives into his sides, causing him to fall to the ground.

Jamie wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out in pain, from the blood loss, but she didn't. She forced herself to stand up straight and walk over to Isaac, taking his hand in hers.

'Allison!' Scott cried out, stopping the girl in her tracks, just in time for the Kanima to grab her wrists, forcing her to drop the knives she was holding. The Kanima used it's tail to hold Allison in place.

'Not yet sweetheart.' Gerard told her, coming forth out of the shadows.

'What are you doing?' Allison gasped, trying to get the words out.

'He's doing what he came here to do.' Scott answered her question for him.

'Then you know.' Gerard looked at Scott, almost approvingly.

'What is he talking about?'

'It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it?' Gerard started, focusing his attention on Scott. 'Then I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?'

'He's dying.' Isaac realized, looking over at the old man, while holding onto Jamie's blood covered fingers.

'I am. I have been for a while now.' Gerard admitted, looking at his son and then his grand daughter. 'Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does.'

Allison started sobbing, breathlessly, until Gerard shot her a glare and the Kanima tightened his grip around her neck.

'You monster.' Chris Argent accused through his teeth.

'Not yet.'

'What are you doing?' Allison begged, looking towards her Grandpa, who glared at her again, the Kanima tightening his grip once more.

'You'd kill her too?' Chris demanded of his father, anger clear on his face.

'When it comes to survival. I'd kill my own son.' Gerard hissed venomously, he then looked to Scott and addressed him, waiting for him to perform.

Scott grit his teeth, breathing heavily as he crossed the floor, standing behind Derek. His face turned back to normal as he glared at Gerard, grabbing his friend around the neck with his fingers, pulling him up and holding him still, still enough for Gerard to take what he wanted.

'Let me go.' Derek demanded, struggling against Scott's grip, 'You know he's just going to kill me right after. He'll be an alpha.'

'That's true.' Gerard commented on his clever discovery, 'But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet. There is just no competing with young love.'

Gerard removed his coat and threw it to the ground, approaching Derek who was pleading with Scott.

'Scott, don't. Don't.'

'I'm sorry, but I have to.' Scott cried, pulling Derek back so that his mouth was open and head flung back.

Jamie stood forward, the tears already gushing down her cheeks, 'So that's it Scott?' She called, 'You let Derek die and I have no family left, just for you to get Allison.'

Isaac tried to pull Jamie back but she shook him off, 'I considered you one of my best friends and here you are! Being selfish! That's all you really were wasn't it? Everything's about you. Sure, you save people because then you're the hero. Is there anything actually true about you?'

Scott opened his mouth to retort but Gerard stopped him with a finger, 'Enough.' He simply stated, while placing his arm into Derek's mouth and yelling out in agony as he did so. He pulled his arm from the mouth of the Alpha and raised it high up into the air, laughing -more like wheezing - manically.

Everyone watched as the red wound bled black blood, they all pulled disgusted and confused faces, staring at the liquid that was trickling down Gerard's arm. 'What?' He murmured, turning his arm around to look at it in confusion. 'What is this? What did you do?'

Scott turned to look at Derek. 'Everyone said that Gerard had a plan. I had a plan too.'

Jamie started laughing, tears of laughter now cascading down her cheeks as she filled the room with her laughter. Laughter that soon turned to screams and tears that soon turned to pain. Her laughter had reminded her of the horrific pain in her back, side and stomach. She collapsed to ground where she hit her head and everything went black.

* * *

**Okay that was really long!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Until next time!**


	14. Summer moments

**Chapter fourteen - Summer (Moments)**

Jamie could feel herself gaining consciousness as the light was shining into her eyelids. She raised her hand towards the curtains and attempted to close them with her hand, swinging it in a closing motion. She tried a few times before opening her eyes and glaring at the window.

'It's not going to work.' Scott yawned, announcing his presence in the black chair that was in the corner. 'We need to talk.'

'Talk about what?' Jamie muttered, rubbing her tired eyes, 'How long have I been out? What happened?' Jamie threw her hand out at the curtain again, failing to close it. 'Where the hell is my magic?'

Derek suddenly appeared in the room, gesturing to Scott that he'd handle it.

'Gerard is taken care of. Scott put mountain ash in his pills and, well, he won't be a problem anymore.' Derek reported, filling Jamie in on the events that happened after she passed out, 'Lydia and Stiles came in at the last minute and Lydia gave Jackson a key, turning him back into his human self. He then gave himself up for me and Peter who both ran in and stabbed him.'

Derek ignored Jamie's growl of disapproval.

'He came back to life as a werewolf and he's now in London, taking some time away from this place.' Derek concluded, before adding, 'Oh and you've been out for three days. Isaac left about an hour ago. He had stayed here the whole time.'

'The whole time?' Jamie repeated, a smug smile forming on her face.

'Jamie,' Derek started speaking again, a less serious expression on his face, it was more solemn. 'About your magic-'

'Yeah what's up with that, is it because of the medication?' Jamie babbled, 'I bet it is, it always did something with my juju.'

'Jamie!' Derek snapped, cutting the teenager off, 'You would have died, your injuries were too severe.'

Jamie froze, before demanding, 'Derek, what happened?'

'There was no other way-'

'Derek. What happened?' Jamie hissed through her teeth with rage boiling through her veins.

'You're a werewolf.'

'What?' Jamie spluttered, frantically, 'I can't be a werewolf! I just can't!'

'I heard of a legend a while ago, back when Scott turned. The alpha that gives the bite can also cure it, we just need to figure out how.' Derek attempted to calm her down.

'And I'll be a witch again?'

'And you'll be a witch again.' Derek confirmed, nodding.

'Good.' Jamie sighed, throwing the covers off of her and standing up, 'Because if I don't get my powers back.' She picked up the fresh clothes on the end of her bed. 'Heads will roll.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie was standing in the middle of her new bedroom in Derek's new flat. Her room was the most furnished of all, with two giant oak wardrobes, a large double bed and two nightstands on either side, not to mention the giant mirror in between the two wardrobes. Isaac and Scott had spent the whole previous day painting the wall a dark blue just for Jamie, as a surprise when she got there. Lydia and Allison had also packed up all of her things from the old apartment and had put them away - much to Jamie's pleasure.

As it turns out, Allison had visited Jamie every day at least twice, she was even the one that picked out her clothes. They had nodded to each other in the hospital and smiled, signaling that their friendship wasn't over just yet.

Jamie opened her first wardrobe that contained all of her jackets, shirts, t-shirts and accessories - in a lovely little box. In the second wardrobe was her jeans, leggings, shorts, shoes, etc. In fact, she had so many shoes, that some were actually lined up around the perimeter of her room, much to Derek's displeasure when he tripped over a pair of heels - that Jamie had scolded him on and ushered him from the room.

Before they all knew it. It had been an two weeks that Jamie was a werewolf, and, she was taking it quite well. Happy with her strength, speed and the fact that she could actually help those distressed, whimpering animals that lay on Dr. Deaton's metal table. Her and Derek even had conversations from different rooms, sometimes different floors.

'Hey, Jamie?' Isaac was lying on Jamie's double bed, stroking the hair on her head that was resting on his chest. 'The full moon's coming up soon.'

'I know.' Jamie sighed, biting her lip, 'If Derek thinks he's getting one of those spike things on my head, he can think again, it's not happening.'

Isaac chuckled, running his fingers through her long, soft blonde hair. 'Don't worry. Derek wouldn't want to hurt you.'

'He knows he'd lose.' Jamie clicked her tongue, 'Duh.'

Isaac suddenly spun them around so that he was leaning over her horizontal figure, 'And who would win out of you and me?'

'Hmm.' Jamie wondered before spinning them around again so that she was on top. 'Do we really need to test this out again?'

'Is Derek home?' Isaac broke the playful tension as he listened for the sound of Jamie's protective 'big brother'.

'Nah, he went out with Peter. Something about that alpha pack. I think they're trying to find where they are again.'

'So that would take some time, right?'

'Oh yes.' Jamie grinned as Isaac spun them around again, leaning up to kiss his eager lips, while he clamped his hands down over Jamie's wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand.

Isaac broke away from their kiss to smirk and murmur, 'How many times do I need to prove it to you today?'

Jamie matched his smirk and whispered seductively into his ear, 'At least five.'

Isaac scoffed before lowering his lips to hers again, accepting her so-called challenge.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

It was the night of Jamie's first full moon and she actually ended up melting both spiked head gears just in case Derek decided to go back on his promise that he wouldn't use them.

'Isaac and I are going to be with you.' Derek stated, 'You don't need to worry, I'm sure we can handle one tiny little werewolf.'

Jamie growled. She knew she was small but he didn't need to bring it up. 'Yeah, yeah. I just need to find my anchor.'

Derek was finishing up with Jamie's chains when he laughed, 'You? The stubborn girl. I can imagine your anchor being anger, like mine.'

Jamie shrugged, joining in on his laughter, 'Probably.' She glanced around the room, 'Hey, where's Pete?'

'That's a horrible nickname.' Derek groaned, stepping back and admiring his work. 'Probably out terrorizing some children.'

'Lovely.'

Once the moon was at it's highest, Jamie had went ballistic, trying to rip the chains off of the walls, actually succeeding at one point, until Derek came and pinned her down, calling for Isaac to come through and help him.

That's when it all changed.

Isaac.

She thought of him, every moment they had together. When she felt like she was losing it, she reminded herself of their first kiss. When she wanted to rip someone apart she thought about their first time.

Being there for her when her dad died, the moment with the dog when she found herself staring at his smile, when she linked herself to him just to know when he was hurt, his curls, his smirk, the time they decided to share chocolate ice cream ending in a lecture from Derek who found ice cream all over the apartment, when he taught her out to fight.

Moments and memories of the past, present and future ran through Jamie's mind until she had calmed down enough to return to herself. No freaky face, no canines or claws. She was herself. That moment then led to the two running up to the roof and watching the moon together.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Oh wow!' Jamie hissed at her boyfriend, throwing another glass at his head which he easily dodged. 'I can't believe you'd think that!'

'Well, I'm sorry!' Issac snapped back, dodging yet another glass, 'You spend all this time with him and-'

'Because he's my friend! Isaac!' Jamie insisted, throwing her hands up to her head, 'Why can't you get this? I've told you ten times, there's nothing going on with me and Stiles!'

'Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?'

'He's in love with Lydia!'

'He talks about sex a lot?'

'He's a virgin!'

'You hang out every other day!'

'He's my best friend!' Jamie sighed, crossing the space between them both, 'Isaac, do you trust me?'

He hesitated before answering, 'Yes, it's him-'

'You trust me, Isaac and I trust you.' Jamie reassured her boyfriend, 'I'm faithful to you, I swear.'

Isaac bit his bottom lip before sighing and giving in to his girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her softly, 'Okay I believe you. You and Stiles are just friends, fine.'

'Good,' Jamie smirked, 'Because all this jealousy is really turning me on.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'So how's it going with Allison?' Jamie asked Scott as she popped another chicken bite into her mouth.

'Haven't spoken to her since we broke up.' Scott sighed, taking a sip of his coke, 'You?'

'Saw her once last week before she went on holiday.' Jamie replied, stealing his cup and sucking up some of the brown liquid through the straw before handing it back. 'What about you and Lydia, Stiles?'

Stiles turned his head away from the window and looked confused. 'Huh? Oh, right, yeah, Lydia. Seen her a few times, still hung up on Jackson though.'

'Hold in there, buddy.' Scott clapped his bet friend on the shoulder, 'You have your 15 year plan right?'

'What happened to 10?' Jamie stole one of Stiles' fries and bit into it.

'He ran out of time.'

'Ahh, makes sense.' Jamie nodded before changing the subject, 'I can't believe we go back to school in a month.'

'Actually, it's about a month and a half.' Stiles corrected, cowering under Jamie's glare. 'Okay a month.'

'Not looking forward to it.' Scott jabbed his burger with his finger.

'You and Allison have to see each other some time, right?' Jamie probed, stealing a few more fries from Stiles, ignoring his complaints.

Scott's shoulders fell and he replied, 'Yeah. Yeah, I suppose.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Jamie, get back here!'

'No, Isaac, I'm sick of your jealousy!' Jamie yelled up the staircase, stomping towards the kitchen.

'Why are you texting him?' Isaac demanded, entering the kitchen moments after her.

'I'm going back to Manchester for a while!' She spluttered, glaring holes through her boyfriend's face.

'Yes, you told me this, but that doesn't mean you can hook up with your ex-boyfriend!'

'I'm not hooking up with him, I'm meeting him!' Jamie protested, clenching her fists tightly, 'He has a girlfriend!'

'He could just be staying that so you don't like he's desperate!'

'Oh my god! Are you even listening to yourself? Have I ever been jealous of you?'

'Yes, that one time in that diner.'

'_You purred at the waitress!' _Jamie all but shrieked.

'You knew I was messing with you!' Isaac defended himself.

'Only after you told me!'

'It was pretty obvious.'

Jamie sighed, putting her fingers to the bridge of her nose, 'I can't do this anymore, Isaac.'

Isaac took a step back, stunned at the turns of events. 'What? Are you breaking up with me?'

Jamie debated whether she wanted this or not. 'Yes. I am. I can't keep having to assure you that I love you!'

'Well it would help if you told me that!'

'I have trouble with affection, Isaac, you know that.' Jamie scowled, 'We're done, and until you can get over that jealousy problem of yours. We're done for good.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'So, uh.' Stiles started awkwardly, staring at Jamie's giant suitcase, 'You're really going? For a whole month?'

'Yep.' Jamie nodded, 'I was only going for two weeks but, I need to get away from Isaac.'

'How's it been, living under the same room?' Scott appeared in the doorway, approaching both of the teenagers.

'Difficult.' Jamie sighed, forcing the tears back down. 'Really difficult.'

'Keep in touch, okay?' Stiles asked, walking forward to hug his friend.

'I will, I promise.' Jamie squeezed him tightly before stepping away and hugging Scott.

'Be careful, okay?'

'I will, I still have my anchor.' Jamie wanted to cry at the thought of Isaac again.

'What is your anchor anyway? You haven't told anyone.'

Jamie smiled weakly and tapped her nose, grabbing her suitcase and hurrying out of the door with a wave of her hand. The girl trudged down the stairs, lifting her suitcase with ease as she made her way to the car.

'Thanks for driving me.' Jamie said to Derek when she climbed into the car, her suitcase, stashed away in the trunk.

'Anytime.' He replied, watching the girl intently. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

Jamie laughed awkwardly, 'I'm just going away for a month, Derek. I'm not moving.'

'I know, but I've seen how you and Isaac have acted over the past week. You both miss each other, I don't see why-'

'Derek.' Jamie cut him off, 'I know you're just looking out for me, but Isaac is too controlling, and I love him, I really do-'

'Did you ever tell him that?'

Jamie didn't answer, just gazed at the dashboard, avoiding Derek's glance.

'Can you just take me to the airport now?' She asked quietly.

Derek sighed before nodding, 'Yeah.'

* * *

**So there you go. I'm not doing the month in Manchester, takes away the imagination!  
**

**Until next time :)**


	15. Back to school

**Chapter fifteen - Back to School**

The girl staring at her reflection in the mirror of the hotel, didn't even recognize herself. She didn't recognize the clothes, the new hair colour or the heavy makeup. All the leather, the high heeled boots. The only damn thing that she recognized was the boy in her bed.

Jamie had returned from Manchester a few days ago, with her new boy toy. They weren't dating, oh no. Jamie was still much too in love with Isaac, not that she'd ever admit it. He even had a twin and he was a werewolf too. Both of them were. Jamie didn't care though. The boy was good looking and amazing in bed, that's all she cared about.

'Hey.' She hissed, clambering over the bed to shake him, 'Get your sorry ass out of the fucking bed.'

The boy grumbled and lay there, still. Jamie groaned and headed to her _new _suitcase. She had thrown everything out the moment she hit Manchester, restocking the suitcase and everything inside of it. She had dyed her hair dark brown instead of her natural blonde, and succumbed to wearing leather, right now, she was wearing leather. She was wearing a black leather bustier crop top, red leather pants and sky-high black leather boots. She was even wearing a blue belly button ring with the words 'Bitch' hanging from it.

Jamie groaned and removed the clothes from her body. If, anything. They needed no more drama in their lives. They needed normal. And Jamie wasn't normal. That doesn't she can't try to be. For their sakes.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

After Jamie had called Stiles, demanding him to tell her where she was, she found herself standing in the middle of a tattoo parlor with him and Scott. The man held up a really badly drawn rectangle on top of a thinner rectangle.

'Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture.' The tattoo artist told him sarcastically.

'Hey Scott.' Stiles called, bringing out a tattoo pad, 'Sure you don't want something like this.' He held up the packet with a lion, a tiger and a large creature that looked like the Kanima.

Scott sighed and looked at his friend, causing him to shut up and replaced the pad where it was.

'What about you, Jamie?' Scott asked, turning his attention to the girl, 'Are you getting something.'

Jamie was over in the corner, looking at the number tattoos, well staring at one in particular. Number 14. 'Huh?' She mumbled, looking over at Scott, 'Oh, uh, I don't know yet, I'm thinking about it.'

Stiles crossed the room and looked at the numbers, 'A number. Wow aren't you guys creative? Two lines and a number. Woah my mind just exploded with the creativity coursing through the room!'

Stiles shut up as Scott and Jamie glared at him.

'Are you sure about this, guys?' Stiles sighed, 'I don't know, this seems pretty permanent.'

'That's because it is permanent, dumbass.' Jamie scoffed, whacking the boy across the head, 'We're sure. Right Scotty?'

Scott gave a nod and returned his attention to the man sitting next to him. 'I'm not changing my mind.'

'Okay, but why two bands?' Stiles interjected, looking at his best friend.

'I just like it.'

'Don't you think your first tattoo should have some meaning?'

'Getting a tattoo means something.'

'I don't think that's-'

'He's right.' The tattoo artist interrupted their lover's quarrel. 'Tattooing goes back thousands of years, the tahitian word for tattoo means to leave a mark. Like a right of passage.'

'Yeah, you see.' Scott backed up the man, 'He gets it.'

'He is covered in tattoos, Scott.' Stiles retorted, 'Literally.'

'Okay, you ready?' The man asked Scott, needle at the ready. 'You ain't got any problems with needles do you?'

Scott took a deep breath and answered, 'Nope.'

'I tend to get a little squeamish, though so... what's happening.' Stiles looked directly at the tattoo for a moment, before he passed out.

'Ugh.' Jamie groaned, avoiding Stiles' body, 'Wimp.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie and Scott left the parlor, both branded with tattoos. Scott with his double bands, and Jamie with the number 14 on her lower back, refusing to tell either Scott, Stiles or even the tattoo artist what it meant.

'You okay?' Stiles asked Scott when they all piled into the jeep, clutching his head.

'Kinda burns.'

'Well yeah you just had your skin stabbed a few thousand times with a needle.' Stiles turned his attention to Jamie in the pack, 'What about you, Jamie?'

Jamie had her eyes close and face screwed up in pain, 'This isn't normal, Stiles. I don't think it's supposed to feel this way.'

Scot grunted in pain, hissing, 'No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! I gotta take this thing off.' And much to Stiles' disagreement, he did.

The slightly red skin area around the tattoo started to heal, and the tattoo started to disappear.

'No,' Scott mumbled, 'It healed.'

Jamie groaned in the back and threw her head against the back of the chair, 'Fuck my life.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'We agreed to give each other the summer.' Scott was telling the two, talking about Allison. 'No texts, no calls.'

'So then how do you know she won't be back at school?' Stiles asked, suddenly turning his attention to the car next to them.

'After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all.'

'I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent.' Stiles mumbled before pointing to the other car, where sure enough, Allison sat with Lydia.

Scott stared at her for a moment before she caught his eye and they both slid down in their seats, demanding for the driver to move the damn car, much to their disagreement about the red light they were sitting in front of.

'I think you should just talk to her. I just think you should say something.' Stiles told Scott before rolling down the window and yelling out, 'Hi, Hey!'

The car then drove off, speeding away, oblivious to the red light. Jamie laughed at Stiles, 'Wow. You're just a fucking idiot.'

Stiles gave her the finger before staring ahead at the two girl's retreating car, and put his foot down on the gas pedal when the light turned green. They were driving for a while until Scott was panicking.

'Stop, we're driving right behind them!'

'What am I supposed to do,there's no where to turn!'

'Something, anything!'

Jamie shrieked as Stiles slammed down the brake, throwing her hands out to protect her face. 'Thank you so fucking much for the warning!' She hissed at him, massaging her jaw.

The blue car also stopped right in front of them when Allison decided that she needed to talk to Scott. They sat there for a moment, everyone in the jeep unable to see what was going on in the car, until, that was, a deer ran straight at it, right through the windshield. They all heard the girl's screams, scrambling out of the car at the same time they did.

Stiles ran to Lydia and Scott ran to Allison. Jamie was slowly approaching the front of the car, to see the deer's head, lodging in between the shattered car window.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay.'

'Well I'm not okay! I'm totally freaking out.'

Jamie ignored the voices and who they belonged to as she stroked the deer's fur. 'Scott, come here.' Scott listened to his friend and walked to her side.

'I saw it's eyes right before it hit us,' Lydia was telling them, 'It was like it was crazy.'

'Maybe it was scared.' Scott suggested, raising his hand to place beside Jamie's. 'Actually. Terrified.'

The two werewolves looked at each other before gulping and stepping away from the animal. Both glancing towards the direction that it came from.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie was standing in front of her mirror at Derek's apartment, observing her appearance. She was wearing a V-neck grey seahawks t-shirt with black washed out, ripped skinny jeans. Derek had appeared at her door just as she was slipping on her black heels and her black tough love blazer jacket.

'Hey.' He mumbled, watching the teenager closely. 'Are you sure you want to go to school today?'

'Yeah.' She piped with fake enthusiasm, 'I'm excited. Will you hand me that bag?'

Derek glanced to his right and picked up the black mini drawstring bag, throwing it over to the teenager who caught it with one hand, not even flinching. 'Thanks for the bike by the way.'

As a welcome home and back to school present, Derek had bought, or stole rather, a black and white rieju. A Spanish motorcycle, to remind her of her Spanish heritage, and so that she doesn't have to call either Scott, Derek or Stiles to pick her up.

'No problem.' Derek nodded, throwing a black helmet to her, 'Wear that though, I know you'd heal if you crashed, but it would-'

'Create hassle if I show up with no injuries and a smashed bike, yeah I get it.' Jamie finished, hair up and helmet already on. 'See you later.

The girl brushed back the alpha and scurried out of the apartment, not before noticing that Isaac wasn't anywhere to be found. Still biting her lip, Jamie shoved her bag into the lock box on the back of the motorcycle - which took a while for Derek to figure out how to install. The girl kicked off the brake and revved the engine, forcing the bike to fly forward, on her way to school.

Jamie pulled up beside Scott who was staring at two familiar motorcycles. They reminded her for Aiden and Ethan's bikes, the ones that made her want her own, sparked her little obsession with the beautiful automobiles.

'Hey.' She mumbled through her helmet, yanking it off and placing it on top of the seat, retrieving her bag from the lock box.

'Hey.' Scott mimicked, tearing the bobble from Jamie's hair and handing it to her. 'Looks better down.'

'Oh, right.' Jamie took the bobble, 'Thanks, I forgot.'

'No problem.' Scott nodded to her as they walked inside the school to meet Stiles, where, Jamie walked beside them, forgotten.

'You want to ask Derek for help with your tattoo?' Stiles spluttered in disbelief, 'Why? Why?'

'He's got the triskele tattooed on his back!' Scott defended, explaining himself to Stiles. 'So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?'

'Yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?' Stiles pointed to Erica and Boyd's missing papers.

'Look, these are the applications for the careers adviser, I need them sorted.' They heard a British man's voice coming through the Principle office's doorway, 'And what ever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what, the hell,' The plump, blonde haired man picked up Gerard's sword, 'Is this?'

Jamie and Scott looked at each other with amusement on their faces, while Stiles was muttering, 'Go, go, go.' Walking forward quickly with Jamie and Scott having nothing other to do than follow him down the hallway, heading towards their English class. Which was a very interesting lesson indeed.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Soon enough, Jamie found herself sitting to the right of Scott, on the opposite side of Stiles. She already had her books out and her pen in her hand. This year she refused to fail, she couldn't fail.

Jamie heard the teacher's footsteps coming down the hall as everyone's phones started going off - hers included.

'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.' A woman spoke as she walked into the classroom, 'This is the last line of the first book that we are going to read. It is also, the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off.'

Jamie switched her phone off and listened to the woman like music. Her voice so merry and words so finely picked from the orchard that her words were sweet and Jamie found herself learning. Actually learning for once, not secretly checking her phone for updates on the Kanima.

Eventually the phone class was working in silence, answering the questions that Ms. Blake had given. Jamie had already worked her way through half when she saw Allison hand Scott a slip of paper which he read eagerly and was starting to write a reply. Just then, the Principle walked in and spoke quietly to Ms. Blake, telling her that his mother needed to speak with him. It was urgent.'

Jamie's heart plunged into her stomach as she thought about the possibilities. Derek's dead. Isaac's been murdered. Stiles' dad has been kidnapped. She didn't even think twice when she piled her stuff into her bag and followed Scott out of the classroom, much to her teacher's disapproval.

'I'll be back for detention, Ms. Blake!' She called over her shoulder when the teacher finished speaking with Scott, hurrying up to catch the werewolf. 'Hey.'

'What are you doing?' He asked, slowing down to walk beside the girl to their motorcycles.

'Your mother called you Scott, she's during her working hours. Why would she call you?' Jamie paused for a moment to see if Scott was catching on, 'It means that something supernatural is going on and she doesn't know what to do.' Jamie grabbed her helmet and shoved it on her head, 'I'm coming with you.'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie was walking like a zombie through the hospital corridors, following Melissa and Scott closely. Melissa had just told the two that Isaac and a girl had been in an accident and that he wasn't healing normally. He was scheduled for surgery and the wounds were already getting better, but with police situated outside the doors, there wasn't much she could do.

'Why didn't you tell me before?' Scott inquired, as they continued down the hallway.

Melissa sighed and answered, 'Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to.'

'What do you mean?'

'Everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death, honey I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm-'

Scott cut his mother off, 'It's not going to stop. I'm gonna be better this year, a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise.'

'Not that I'm not enjoying this display of affection.' Jamie interrupted their moment, 'We have a situation on our hands. Remember?'

'Okay.' Melisaa nodded, 'He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery.'

'Thank you.' Scott kissed his mother of the cheek and took off down the hall with Jamie close at his heels.

'Scott!' Jamie cried out, running after him, 'What are we going to do?'

Scott didn't answer because he didn't even know himself.

They both filed into the elevator and Scott hit the second floor button, anxiously waiting for the doors to shut, and when they were finally about to close. A man had stuck if very thin, very strange, red-tipped walking stick inside. He was very tall, had great dark blonde hair and was wearing circular black-out glasses.

'Could you hit the button for the second floor please.' The man asked, oblivious to the fact that it had already been pressed.

Scott, realizing that the man was most likely blind, pressed the button again, giving the man the idea that it had been pressed. The ride was short and silent, the awkward tension in the elevator made Jamie want to poke her own eyes out with the man's stick.

When the doors finally opened, Jamie rushed out, to hear the man speak again.

'You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you?' Not waiting for a reply, the man placed his hand on Scott's shoulder, gesturing for Jamie to go on.

She nodded and ran down the corridor, taking a right as the numbers went up, Jamie had only been running for a few seconds when Scott caught up to her, both of them searching wildly around the maze of rooms, doors and more corridors.

'This should be his room.' Jamie pointed to the door 215, that was empty. 'Shit.'

They took off running again, turning the corner just in time to find that they had went in a full circle, and Isaac was sitting in a wheelchair, with a very sinister looking man beside him. Both knew that something wasn't right.

'Scott.' Jamie mumbled out of the corner of her mouth, 'Claws.'

Scott and Jamie both shot their claws out, while Scott went the whole nine yards with the fangs and the eyes, running at the man in the elevator. Scott, throwing himself through the doors just in time.

'Shit!' Jamie spat at the closed door, searching around for another exit. Her eyes landing on the door well that said, 'Stairs, employees only.'

Jamie couldn't give two fucks about the employee rule right now, she burst through the room and listened carefully for the elevator gears. She stood there for a moment, realizing that the noise was getting higher and higher, further and further away. Jamie sped up the stairs and almost kicked the door open.

She ran up to the door just in time to see the alpha holding Scott up by his neck. 'Don't you know what you're up against?' He growled, 'I'm an alpha.'

Jamie didn't even notice Derek appearing from behind him and stabbing him in the back with his claws. 'So am I.' He whispered before throwing the man out of the elevator. The teenager hurried into the lift and knelt down beside Isaac.

Derek turned around to look at Scott, 'Aren't you supposed to be in school?'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Scott, Jamie and Derek - carrying Isaac - burst through the door of Derek's old place. Scott speaking on the phone, listening to Stiles who was frantic and panicking.

'We got a serious problem at school, Ms. Blake's class-'

'Can you tell me about it later?'

'Uh, well no. I'm pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion.'

'Alright, meet me at Derek's.'

'Derek's house? What the hell are you doing in-'

'Just meet us here, okay?' Scott finished, hanging up the phone and joining the two others by Isaac's side.

Derek bent down to fumble about with something while Scott looked around the house, 'You don't still live here do you?'

'No.' Derek told him, 'The county took it over but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha.'

'Yeah but it did heal.'

Derek looked between Scott and Isaac, 'Not on the inside.'

The room was filled with silence as Derek continued to reach into the gaping hole. Scott looked around again, thinking of his next question.

'Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back there?' He paused as Derek looked at him, 'That alpha.'

'The rival pack.' Derek started, 'It's my problem. I know you want to help, and you did, I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager.'

Jamie was sitting on the table by Isaac's side, 'I can't, I live with you.'

Derek nodded, thoughtful, 'That's why I've been thinking about finding somewhere else for you to stay for the time being.'

'What?' Jamie growled, 'I'm not moving out again, no, not happening.'

Derek just shrugged and moved to Isaac's side, placing down the plants that he had just pulled up, while Scott, moved his hand to his shoulder.

'Uh, hey, Derek.' He caught the attention of the alpha, 'If you want to pay back that favor now. There is something you can do for me.'

'Yeah I see it.' Derek stated, looking at Scott's arm through his alpha red eyes. 'Two bands, right? What does it mean?'

'I don't know.' Scott told him, truthfully, 'It's just, something I traced on my fingers.' He drew two circles in the dust on the old table, one thicker than the other.

'Why is it so important to you?' Derek looked at the boy, knowing that it just just something more than that.

'Do you know what the word tattoo means?'

'To mark something.' Stiles interjected, speaking to Derek.

'Well that's in tahitian.' Scott continued, 'In samoan, it means, open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward.'

'For what?' Derek asked, listening to the boy's explanation closely.

'For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to, sometimes.' Scott continued, focusing on a particular hole in the floor, 'Try to give her the space that she wants. But then four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a-'

'An open wound.' Stiles finished, nodding to his friend. Finally understanding the meaning behind the tattoo.

'Yeah.'

Derek nodded once, sat back and reached over to place whatever he was holding down, 'Pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt.'

'Ah, that's great.' Stiles interjected, pursing his lips tightly.

'Do it.' Scott nodded, watching while Derek lit up the blow torch.

'Oh wow, that's er, that's a lot for me, so. I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside.' Stiles started to head out the door, but Derek held him back.

'Nope, you can help hold him down. Jamie get over here.'

Jamie pouted, sad that she was going to leave Isaac's side, but went anyways and took her place beside Stiles, holding onto Scott's shoulder tightly and pushing down, 'Good luck buddy.' She muttered, eying the blow torch with distaste.

Derek took a hold of Scott's arm and held the blow torch to it. It hit the skin and the flame erupted into a a blaze of red, orange and yellow, spurting out from where the blue ended.

'Hold him!' Derek insisted while Scott yelled out and flailed out against the pain.

His canines came out and his eyes turned yellow as the pain was so intense for him to handle, sweat dripping down his face rapidly, he kept yelling and crying out until he couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

After a few more minutes of intense burning, Derek retracted the blow torch from the tattoo, where the red skin disappeared to reveal the two bands that Scott so desperately wanted. Jamie gasped at it, imagining herself, the number 14 tattoo on her lower back.

'Don't put that away, Derek.' Jamie smirked, removing her jacket. 'It's my turn.'

Scott gasped, sitting up abruptly as he woke up. He sat there for a few seconds, remembering what had just happened. He looked over at the old table, where Jamie's limb form lay, her grey shirt rolled up to reveal her tattoo. Scott looked at his arm and was ecstatic to see that it had worked, looking up into Derek and Stiles' mixed faces.

'It worked!'

Jamie started mumbling, pushing herself up and off of the desk, 'You weren't kidding, that's excruciating.' She approached the three males who had stern looks on their faces. 'What?'

'Why the number fourteen?' Derek demanded, folding his arms and looking at the girl under his care.

'I just like it, that's all.' She lied, shrugging. 'It's the date of my birthday.'

'Why would you get a tattoo of the day of your birthday? You can just mark it on a calendar.'

'Then call me a calendar.' Jamie smiled, snaking her hand around her back to feel the soft skin where the tattoo was. The tattoo she got, for him.

'Looks pretty permanent to me.' Stiles commented on Scott's tattoo as they were leaving Derek's house.

'I'll see you later.' Jamie nodded to a still, grumpy, Derek.

'I needed something permanent. Everything changes so fast.' Scott replied, feeling his tattoo before pulling the sleeve down.

'Well change isn't always bad.' Jamie muttered, opening the door for them.

Scott looked at the red door, 'You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?'

Derek glared at Scott sternly, 'Go home, Scott.'

'And why only one side.' Scott murmured to himself, flicking his claws out and scraping it across the door.

'Scott!'

The Omega started clawing wildly at the door, slash after slash after slash, the scraping noise echoing through the destroyed and burned house as he kept clawing. Clawing, clawing, clawing at the door until he retracted his claws, glaring at a black symbol that had been painted.

'The birds at school, the deer the last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer, when I got bit by the alpha.' Scott turned to look at Derek with fire in his eyes, 'How many are there?'

Derek let out a long breath, 'A pack of them. An alpha pack.'

'All of them?' Stiles spluttered in disbelief, 'How does that even work?

'I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion.' Derek continued, 'We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months.'

'So you find them.' Scott started, closing the space between him and Derek, 'How do you deal with an alpha pack?'

'With all the help I can get.'

The three males exchanged a look before someone croaked out, 'Where is she?' They turned around to see Isaac sitting up on the table. 'Where's the girl?'

Stiles looked over at Jamie who was covered by the doorway, listening to Isaac's words.

'What girl?' Derek asked, eying Jamie before turning his attention back to the beta.

The teenage girl couldn't bear to listen to the rest. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the house, ignoring Stiles calling for her to come back, she kept on walking, climbing onto her motorcycle and throwing the helmet behind her at the house. She kicked off and kept riding, the tears streaming down her cheeks making it difficult to see. Jamie sighed, wishing that she could take back the last hour. Take back the mark that she had burned into her skin. For him.

* * *

**Okay that one was really long! I added more OC moments in this one, but I'm still debating on the Isaac/Allison relationship.  
**

**Hmm, hmm, let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	16. Hurt

**Chapter sixteen - Hurt**

Jamie hopped off of her bike when she reached the hotel. She never thought she'd meet up with him, and to be honest, neither did he.

'I thought you weren't going to show.' The boy mumbled from the wall, his back against it, leaning on it without a care in the world.

'I wasn't sure if I was going to.' Jamie sighed, locking up her bike and swinging the keys around her fingers. 'Aiden.'

The boy smirked and slowly stalked towards her, pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply. He pulled away quickly for his eyes to flash red and kiss her again. Her eyes were already amber and she could see the hunger in his eyes.

Did she make a mistake? Maybe. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that Isaac was looking for a girl that wasn't her. She needed a guy. That wasn't him.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie was walking down the street between Stiles and Scott, just as shocked as the both of them at the fact that she was actually attending the party. Her black bandage off the shoulder top, clung to her body like vines, wrapping itself around her tightly. Her copper foil skinny jeans sliding against her skin as she pulled the top over it, making sure that her tattoo was not on show. Jamie's clunky black shoe boots clicked across the ground, the only thing that was breaking the awkward silence. The cold made Jamie tug her copper leather biker's jacket around her tighter, ignoring the jangling of her spiked bracelets.

'What?' Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

'What do you mean, what?' Scott puzzled, looking at his best friend with confusion dancing in his eyes.

'I mean 'What', and you know what.' Stiles retorted, both boys confusing Jamie immensely.

'What, what?'

'That look you were giving.' Stiles finally elaborated, running his fingers around his mouth.

'I didn't give a look.' Scott scoffed, walking slightly ahead of his friend.

'No, there was a distinct look, Scott.'

'What look?'

'The look that says the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party.' Stiles spoke so quickly that Jamie was afraid his tongue was going de-attach itself.

'It's not that. It just seems a little weird going to a different High School's party.' Scott shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

'What would you- uh grr.' Stiles failed to complete his sentence, sighing, 'Oh, my god. One drink, alright, you'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends - sorry, Jamie - so tonight, no Allison, no Lydia, unfortunately Jamie, tonight, we're moving on.'

'You're right.' Scott sighed, looking between his two friends.

'That's right, I'm right!' Stiles threw his hands up into the air dramatically.

'Moving on.'

'Onward, and upward.' Stiles pointed up to the sky.

'Let's do this.' Scott nodded, psyching himself up for the night.

'That's what I'm talking about, now love me.' Stiles raised his hand for a high five, which Scott slapped with his own hand then dropping it to slap Stiles' again in the opposite direction.

'How's my breath smell?'

'I'm not smelling your breath.'

'You got gum?'

'What, no gum, you're fine.'

'Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?'

Jamie turned at the door to face them, 'It's a crazy chick, get laid and very drunken party.' She winked, throwing the door open and walking inside.

'Stiles!' A blonde yelled, running up to him, 'Hi!'

'Hey, there's the birthday girl-' Stiles started, only to be cut off by the girl attacking his lips with her own.

'So glad that you made it.' She smiled sweetly.

'Me too.' Stiles looked stunned and unsure of what just happened.

'Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine.'

'Yes.' Stiles nodded, looking back at Scott and allowing himself to be dragged off, downstairs.

Scott's jaw dropped and he walked forward with a goofy smile on his face to the birthday girl's friend. 'Hey.'

She looked him up and down, held a finger up and walked away.

'Damn,' Jamie laughed, coming up behind him. 'What a diva! So Scott, seeing anyone you're interested in?'

Scott scanned the room quickly, shrugged and replied, 'Not really, no.'

'Hmm, shame, because I've already found my target, doodles.' She waved, walking across the room to a boy who was drinking with some friends. He looked like one of those popular kids that would play football.

'Ehm, excuse me.' She started, tapping the guy on the shoulder, 'You're in the way of the drinks.'

The guy looked her up and down before moving out of the way, 'Sorry.'

She smirked, 'No problem.'

'Here.' The guy offered, 'Let me.' He bent down and poured some punch into the cup, dropping a tablet in afterwards, shaking it until it dissolved.

Jamie took the cup and looked at it. 'Cute.' She muttered, 'Real cute, but you don't need to drug me to get me into bed.' She placed the cup back on the table and 'accidentally' knocked it over. 'Lead the way.'

The guy grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the staircase, while Jamie winked at Scott who looked positively livid. Guess he had been listening in on the conversation she had with the pretty boy.

After Jamie closed the door behind her, she got slammed up against it by the guy who had murmured his name as Darren. He hungrily lowered his lips to hers and gripped her butt tightly. She moaned against his lips and pushed him back until his legs hit the bottom of the bed. She pulled away and threw him down, seductively climbing on top of him. Darren flipped her over so that he was on top, breaking their kiss to pull her shirt over her head.

**Knock knock **

Jamie sighed and pulled away from Darren, 'Could you get that?' She asked sweetly, propping herself up with her elbows, not embarrassed by being seen in her black bra.

The guy nodded and climbed off of the girl, stumbling towards the door and yanking it open, 'What?' He sneered, only to have a fist connected with his face.

'Scott.' Jamie sighed, 'Stiles. Can't a girl have a little fun?' She pouted, sitting herself up.

'Just put your shirt back on Jamie, and we won't tell Derek.' Scott tested the girl, dragging a dumbfound Stiles away from the door.

She sighed, retrieving her top and throwing it over her head, grabbing the jacket that she had also thrown to the floor in the heat of things. Jamie didn't care if he told Derek. Derek wasn't her father, or uncle, or brother, or even her cousin. Just her guardian. Plus, what did they think her and Isaac got up to when no one else was in the apartment?

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

Jamie burst through the apartment door with a pounding headache, a churning stomach and an instant craving for chocolate ice cream. She closed her eyes tightly, let out a tired yawn and threw her clunky shoes to the left, not really caring where they went or what she hit.

'Where have you been?' Derek demanded, standing a little off the ways with Isaac behind him.

Jamie opened her eyes and groaned at the harsh light streaming in through the window, 'Places, with people.' She muttered, making to go up the stairs when Derek stopped her.

'Scott called me and told me what happened last night.'

'So?' Jamie shrugged his grasp off of her, 'Why do you care, it's not like it's the first time it's happened.'

Derek knew this, of course he did, 'Doesn't mean you have to go and hook up with the first guy you see.'

Isaac tried to ignore the anger boiling up in his stomach. He clenched his fists until they were white and stared out of the window to calm himself down, blocking out the rest of Jamie and Derek's conversation.

'Whatever, Derek.' Jamie grumbled, 'I'm going out with Aiden tonight anyways, so don't wait up.'

Derek let the girl go but glared after her, sighing and turning to Isaac, 'You okay?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Isaac turned his, now calm, face towards the alpha, 'She's moved on, why should I care?'

'Because you're still in love with her.'

Isaac nodded, 'True, very true, but if she's moved on then what can I do?'

Derek walked back over to the table and put his hands down flat, 'She just got a tattoo on her back of the number fourteen. Does that mean anything do you?'

Isaac grinned, 'That's the number on my lacrosse jersey, my number.'

Derek had a small smile on his lips as he spoke, 'Maybe she's not moved on after all.'

Jamie sat, brooding in her room for a few minutes after changing into a pair of army print leggings, an over sized 'Broke Bitch' black jumper and some black flats. She perked up when she heard the door slide open and a familiar voice filled the room. She sped down the staircase and watched her favourite roommate take control.

'Boys,' Peter started, walking towards the two males, 'FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling, straight to my face.'

The room was quiet for a moment before Derek broke it, 'We don't like you.' He lifted his leg off of his knee and dropped it to the ground with a thud, followed by another one as he tossed the book he was holding onto the table. 'Now shut up and help us.'

'Fair enough.' Peter agreed, unphased as he flicked out his claws.

'And, that's my cue.' Jamie groaned, running back up the stairs she just came down.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'The stock market is based on two principles.' Finstock told the class, holding up two fingers that had just, moments ago, thrown a book down onto the desk, 'What are they?'

For the first time since Jamie's attending Beacon Hills High, Scott put his hand up. He wasn't asked to answer a question to show humility or just to get him to pay attention. He raised his hand because he knew the answer.

'Yes, McCall you can go to the bathroom.' Finstock waved him off, his arms still outstretched, waiting for the class to answer.

'Uh, no, Coach.' Scott had dropped his hand now, 'I know the answer.'

Finstock looked at him and started laughing, well, wheezing that turned into an odd sort of cackle, 'Oh you're serious.'

'Uh, yes. Risk and reward.' Scott answered, his business book lay neatly on his table, unopened.

'Wow!' Finstock hunched over a little and held his hands out in approach, 'Who are you, and what have you done to McCall?' He walked over to Scott and shook his hand, 'Don't answer that, I like you better. I like you better.' Finstock stood up straight before asking, 'Does anyone have a quarter?'

Stiles, behind Jamie, started reaching into his pockets, and pulled out a quarter. At the same time that a blue XXL condom flew out of his pocket.

'Stilinski, I think you, uh.' Finstock picked it up and looked at it curiously, 'Dropped this. Congratulations.'

Jamie's face went bright red as she tried to contain her laughter. But she couldn't. She started laughing wildly, tears forming in her eyes so much that Finstock asked her if she needed to take a minute outside. She nodded, half dragging herself outside the classroom.

The class waited in silence for a moment, hearing nothing coming from the other side. Until she erupted in laughter, cackling like a maniac and tears dripping down her face so rapidly, she was so happy that she was wearing waterproof mascara, and eyeliner for that matter.

'Sorry Coach.' Jamie mumbled as she returned to her seat, still breathing with laughter. Finstock wasn't actually her coach, she just hung around with the boys so much that it stuck on. He had been confused the first time but learned to accept the girl calling him that.

'No matter, Vasquez.' He nodded, an amused look on his face as well. 'Yes, risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug.' Finstock grabbed the mug and set it on the ground, 'Win the reward. Okay watch Coach.' He bent down and blew on the coin for good luck before bouncing it off of the ground and launching it straight into the mug.

Everyone clapped, including Stiles, who was still cowering in embarrassment and Jamie who was still flying with distant laughter.

'That's how you do it!' Finstock threw the quarter to Danny, 'Danny risk and reward.'

'What's the reward?' Danny asked, letting the quarter fall into his fingers.

'You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow.' Finstock offered, his arms outstretched once again.

'Uh, Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it.' Danny explained.

'That's the point of putting 'pop' in front of it.' Jamie added, 'Sorry coach.'

Finstock ignored her and leaned down in front of Danny, 'Look, Danny, I really expect more from you at this point. Really.' He took the quarter from his hands and placed it on Scott's desk. 'McCall, risk, reward. The risk. If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop-' he broke off and looked at Danny before correcting, 'the quiz and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward,' he blew on his fingers, 'No work at all. Or choose not to play.'

'But isn't this just chance?'

'No, you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience,' Finstock listed, 'All factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be McCall? No work, more work or choose not to play?'

Scott picked up the quarter and looked at it closely. The old non-werewolf Scott would be up there trying to get the coin into the mug, probably failing and having to write an essay. The old werewolf Scott would have thrown it into the mug without even blinking, but this was a new Scott.

He put down the quarter and faced his Coach, who acknowledged his choice, 'No play, okay.' He rose to look at the class, 'Who's next? Who wants the quarter?'

Stiles batted his hands against his book like a drum and stood up.

'There you go!' Finstock cheered, 'There's a gambling man! Come on!' He handed the quarter to Stiles who ran up the front and focused on the mug. 'Step up, step up!'

'Alright, Stilinski!'

Just as Stiles was bending down to take the shot, Sheriff Stilinski walked into the classroom, 'Stiles.'

'Yeah Coach I got it.' He said, not noticing his father in the room.

'Stiles.'

He stood up straight, realizing that his father was in the room, visibly paled and following him out of the room.

'Alright, who next?' Finstock looked less enthusiastic when he held out the quarter.

Jamie looked around the solemn class and threw her hand up, 'I'll do it coach!' She declared, snatching the quarter from his hand and skipping over to her spot. She focused on the mug closely, reminding herself of what she had to do as a witch. Focus clearly, and you can do. Her Grandmother always told her. Jamie let the coin spring from her hands, bounce off of the ground and soar directly into the mug.

'Yes!' Finstock cried, grabbing Jamie's hand and raising it in the air, 'Reward! No quiz for you, Vasquez!'

'Thanks coach.' Jamie nodded, grinning madly as she took her seat again.

'Okay who's next?' Finstock scouted out the class, 'Greenberg put your hand down, you don't stand a chance.'

'So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?' Scott asked Stiles as he filled his two friends in on what happened with his dad after class.

'Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers.' Stiles elaborated, looking around to see if anyone was listening in.

'Yeah, because that worked out well for Jackson.' Jamie scoffed, shoving her way in between the two boys, 'I hate being blocked out.'

'What would a pack of alphas need with a beta-'

'Scott, I don't know, I don't care.' Stiles interrupted, babbling, 'Alright, this girl. Our moms were best friends before mine died. We used to take bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her.'

'Then we need Isaac to remember.' Scott sighed, alerting Jamie.

'What? Isaac to remember?' She looked between the boys confused, 'What aren't you guys telling me?'

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Wait so what's happening here?' Jamie was thoroughly confused as she watched Derek, Scott and Stiles fill the metal bath tub with ice.

'Trying to get Isaac to remember.' Derek grunted as he grabbed another bag of ice and emptied it into tub.

'Right, because he found where Erica and Boyd are and if we don't find them then they tear each other apart tomorrow night?'

'Yes.' Derek threw the empty packet to the floor and turned around to take the teenager, 'Not we,' He gestured to the whole group including Jamie, 'We.' He pointed to Isaac, Scott, Stiles and himself.

'So basically, everyone except me?' Jamie spluttered, jumping off of the counter she was sitting on, 'That is NOT fair, Derek! I'm helping!'

'No, you're not.' He growled back, 'I promised your mother-'

'Madison.' Jamie corrected, glaring at him.

'Whatever, I promised her that I'd protect you.'

'I didn't ask for you to make that promise!' She yelled at the alpha, 'I am not your responsibility. I'm almost 18!'

'Almost.' Derek repeated, 'And until then, you are my responsibility.'

Jamie glared at Derek, grabbed a bag of ice, ripped the top off it and emptied it into the tub, tossing the packet to the side. Her eyes didn't leave his once, as they all continued, until the tub was full and there was no more ice to unload.

'Like, being hypnotized?' Isaac asked Dr. Deaton as they walked into the room together.

'Exactly.' Dr. Deaton confirmed, 'You'll be half-transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind.'

'How slow does his heart rate need to be?' Scott queried, looking to Dr. Deaton

'Very slow.'

'Yeah well how slow, is very slow?' Derek interjected, leaning down on the edge of the tub.

'Nearly dead.' Dr. Deaton shrugged.

'Are you out of your minds?' Jamie exploded, looking at the males in the room, 'Am I the only one with my head screwed on here? If he dies during this then you lose all three of your betas, Derek. You lose a friend, Scott. Stiles.'

'We get that you're angry, Jamie.' Dr. Deaton spoke in his calming voice, 'We're going to try our best to make sure that we don't physically harm him.'

'What about emotionally?' She hissed back, demanding an answer.

She didn't get an answer.

Isaac slid his hand into the water and withdrew it, hissing at the temperature. 'It's safe though, right?'

'Do you want me to answer honestly?'

'No. No not really.'

A squelching sound erupted through the air, like someone ripping open a sleeping bag. But it was only Stiles smiling at his elbow-length rubber glove. He looked confused as to why everyone was glaring at him.

'What?' A single look from Derek made him huff and yank it off, throwing it at the wall.

'Look if it feels too risky you don't have to do this.' Derek told Isaac, piercing through him with his green eyes.

Isaac nodded to him, about to take off his shirt when Stiles stopped him and looked pointedly at Jamie.

'Oh for fucksake,' She grumbled as she stomped over to the doorway, 'I used to date him, it's not like I haven't been him shirtless before.'

Even after they heard her walk down to the other end of the hallway, they heard, 'I even saw Jackson naked, jeez, you'd think people would stop treating you like a child.'

'You are a child.' Derek mumbled, nodding for Isaac to continue.

'I heard that!'

* * *

**I have to split this, it would be too long otherwise and I'm only halfway into the episode!  
**

**I'm only on episode 2, oh dear lord save me :(**

**I'm saddened by the lack of reviews considering that I have 9 followers and nearly a thousand views. I would like three reviews until I upload next pls. ThankyouThankyou.  
**


	17. Chocolate ice cream and memories

**To my beautiful reviewers :)**

_**To aliciasellers75: **Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot that people take the time to comment on my work. :)_

_**To SurreyShannon: **Really? I've been so worried about the writing. It's really not my best. I really rush some situations, and can you believe that I only started writing this on Monday :o Anyways thank you for your review! It means a lot :)_

**_To Guest: _**_Aww thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, means a lot to me :)_

* * *

**Chapter seventeen - Chocolate ice cream and memories**

Jamie had gotten bored of sitting in the waiting room while listening to Isaac's yells and protests, the sound of water splashing and knowing that they were practically drowning him. She desperately wanted to run to him, pull him out and protect him from having to do anything dangerous ever again. But he wanted to do it, and she wouldn't go against his wishes. So she left.

She was sitting at her and Isaac's favourite table at their favourite ice cream shop. They would always get the chocolate fudge brownie in the largest bowl possible, while buying an ice cream tub to go, that they would eat later while sitting on Jamie's bed or on the roof, watching the stars.

Jamie had said that it was cheesy and icky, telling him how much she hated that stuff. He told her that he hated it too, always just had a physical relationship with a girl, never feeling for her emotionally.

/ / / /

_'Isaac!' Jamie laughed, pulling against his grip that was dragging her up the stairs, 'No, Isaac, it's cheesy and icky.'_

_'Oh really now?' Isaac stopped pulling on her and pushed her against the wall outside in the hallway, 'Please do elaborate.'_

_'Staring up at the stars, romantic moments like that.' She sighed, looking into his gorgeous eyes, 'It's like when people say 'make love'. You can't make love, it's stupid, it doesn't work that way, love is formed and you can't just make it after a night of hot and sweaty sex.'_

_Isaac chuckled at her description, 'Oh, really now?' He murmured into her ear, making her shiver against his body, 'I agree though, it's cheesy and icky, but I've never felt this way about someone before. It was always just a physical relationship, nothing more. There's something about you Jamie.'_

_'Other than being incredible in bed?' She gasped, sarcastically._

_'Yes, other than being more than incredible in bed.' He grinned at her, tucking a lock of her blonde hair over her ear, 'I think I love you.'_

_Jamie's face broke out into a smile as she kissed him. Not harshly or demanding. It was closed mouth and sincere. They were sharing their feelings and spilling everything they felt about each other, the memories they shared, the future they wanted to have together._

_'Come on,' Jamie smirked, while neglecting to say those three words back. 'Let's go stare up at the stars then, shall we?'_

/ / / /

Jamie blinked back the tears of what she should have said. She should have said, 'I love you too' but she couldn't. She already hated herself for falling for him, going against her vow never to love someone again, after Sam.

Sam.

She completely forgot about him. All of the arguments he caused between her and Isaac. She wanted to take them all back. Delete his number for him, show him as she deleted everything, every photo, every text, every missed call from the whole two years they were together. She would do it in a heart beat, just to get Isaac back.

/ / / /

_'Isaac, stop!' Jamie shrieked with laughter as he pinned her down on the couch and tickled her mercilessly._

_'Make me!' Isaac jeered, smirking happily, until that is, she pushed him off of the couch and landed on top of him._

_'Okay.' She whispered, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend._

_Her hands curled up in his shirt as his hands slithered to her hips, pressing them tightly against his, causing her to moan into his mouth._

_'Oh god.' Derek grumbled as he trudged down the stairs, 'Not on the floor, jesus, you two are animals, that need to be shot.'_

_'Shut up Derek.' They both mumbled, pulling away from each other._

_Jamie gave Isaac a hand up and flopped back down on the couch, checking her phone for new messages._

_'Who're you texting?' Isaac wondered, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend._

_'Sam,' Jamie replied, 'He's asking if I plan on going back to Manchester for a visit anytime soon.'_

_Isaac tensed, peering down at their messages and growling when he saw those two little "x's". 'Why are you still texting him?'_

_'We're friends, Isaac.' Jamie sighed, pressing send and shutting her phone off._

_'Friends that were together for 2 years?' Isaac spluttered, 'Oh yeah, feelings like that just disappear.'_

_Jamie ran a hand through her hair and stood up, 'I'm not going through this again with you, Isaac.'_

_'Then stop talking to him!'_

_'Don't tell me what to do!'_

_'Why are you putting it off, do you still love him?'_

_'Of course I do, Isaac!' Jamie yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls, 'I love him, I do. But I'm not in love with him, and if you can't realize that. Then maybe we shouldn't be together after all.'_

/ / / /

Jamie soon found herself back in Dr. Deaton's Clinic, sitting back on the counter while they all discussed the problems and the plans and the what if this and the what if that's. She stood beside Isaac, not touching, but close enough to send electric sparks through their bodies. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder, wanted to warm him up. She hated hearing his teeth chattering together or his body shivering, the towel occasionally hitting her.

'She's not dead!' Derek insisted, talking about Erica.

'Derek. He said there's a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation.' Stiles argued, gesturing to Isaac who was now behind him, sitting on the counter.

'Then who was in the vault with Boyd?'

'Someone else, obviously.'

'Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle.' Scott turned to Isaac, 'The one who saved you?'

'No,' Isaac observed, 'She wasn't like us, and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.'

'What if that's how Erica died.' Stiles suggested, 'Put them against each other during the full moon and see who survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome.'

'Then we get them out tonight.' Derek decided, looking at the group.

'Be smart about this, Derek.' Dr. Deaton interjected, 'You can't just go storming in.'

'If Isaac got in then so can we.' The alpha protested.

'But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?'

'We need a plan.' Scott stated, looking directly at Derek.

'How are we supposed to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?'

'Uh, I think somebody already did.' Stiles looked up from his phone, answering Derek's question. 'Beacon Hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably wouldn't take long to find out.'

'How long?' Derek demanded, looking at the pale and fragile boy.

'It's the internet, Derek.' Stiles scoffed, 'Okay, minutes.'

Stiles and Scott left the room, with Derek following them close behind, all three of them discussing the situation. Dr. Deaton looked at Isaac and Jamie, then he too, left the room, leaving the two by themselves.

Jamie was about to stand up and leave when Isaac grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him questioningly, staring into his beautiful eyes.

'Was it all just a game for you?' He asked, hurt lacing his words.

'What?' She whispered, 'A game?'

'Yeah a game.' Isaac insisted, 'Me, Aiden and that guy from the party. Were we all just distractions for Sam?'

'No you blithering idiot!' Jamie ripped her hand from his grasp, 'They were both distractions for you.'

'Me?'

'Yes you! If you hadn't noticed, I'm still unbelievably in love with you!' She panted, the words tasted like sugar as they passed her mouth. Sweet to finally say.

Isaac looked at her distraught face, his heart breaking into a million pieces at her vulnerability, words failing him.

'We can't be together, Isaac.' She looked at him with a sad expression, crossing the room to leave. 'Not now.'

'Your tattoo.' Isaac stopped her, 'Was that for me?'

She turned back and gave him a weak smile, 'Everything I did was for you.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie thundered down the stairs to jump over Peter - who was sitting at the bottom - and approached the metal table just in time to see Derek punch Stiles' hand.

'Uh, what did I miss?' She asked as Stiles squeaked and stumbled out of the room.

'What are you wearing?' Derek looked the girl up and down, unsure of what to think of her outfit.

Jamie was wearing some light green army camo pants, an army green t-shirt and some army green/brown buckle boots.

'What?' She looked at her outfit, 'I think I look fabulous.'

'You do, darling.' Peter agreed from the staircase, giving the teenager a stretched high five.

'I'll get through the wall.' Derek ignored the two. 'Who's following me down?'

'Don't look at me.' Peter started before Derek could open his mouth, 'I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly? With Isaac out of commission and keeping James out of it, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself.'

'Don't worry Peter.' Jamie smirked, glancing at Derek. 'He can't keep me out of it.'

'I can and I will.'

/ / / /

'I can't believe he kept me out of it!' Jamie spluttered, pacing the loft floor in front of Peter.

'Calm down, James.' Peter told her, not looking up from his book.

'Don't tell me to calm down! I'm perfectly calm!' Jamie yelled at him, pausing in her footsteps. 'I'm not calm am I?'

'Nope.'

'Grrr!'

'Did you just growl?'

'Shut up.' Jamie commanded, 'Do we have any games here? Monopoly or something?'

'We have chess.'

'I'm not playing chess.'

/ / / /

'Okay so, how does the bishop move again?'

'You are hopeless.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If everyone just takes one minute to review, I don't even care if you just put 'Nice chapter' or 'Good job' you can even tell me off!  
**

**More reviews = quicker releases. **

**I hate how people with less chapters than mine get 100 reviews and I have less than 5. **

**I know I'm being moany, it would just mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Anyways yes 2 reviews until the next chapter, please! **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY SCHEDULE ON MY PROFILE!  
**


	18. The hunt is on

**Chapter eighteen - The hunt is on**

'I can't take waiting around like this, you know?' Stiles muttered from the giant window, staring up at the moon.

'Aha! Checkmate!' Jamie cheered, looking at the board. 'Oh wait a minute, those are your pieces...'

'And we're five minutes into the game, James.' Peter sighed, frustrated at trying to teach the young girl. 'My pieces are nowhere near yours.'

'Oh.'

'It's nerve wracking, my nerves are wracked. They're severely wracked.' Stiles continued, oblivious to the fact that Jamie and Peter weren't listening to him.

'I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over.' Peter offered, not raising his eyes from the board. 'No, that's not how the knight moves.'

'You think Erica's really dead?'

'You think I really care? James!' Peter scolded, 'I just told you how to move that. No don't use your King, you're trying to protect that.'

'But my Queen is much prettier?'

'And the King is more important.'

'This game is sexist.' Jamie huffed, throwing her arm across the board and scattering the pieces everywhere.

Peter sighed and looked at the empty board. 'You suck.'

Jamie just stuck her tongue out at him.

'I just don't understand the bank though.' Stiles was now pacing back and forth in front of the window. 'Okay. Why wouldn't they just chain them up in some underground lair or something. They're an alpha pack right? Shouldn't they have a lair?'

'They're werewolves, not bond villains.'

'Wait a sec. Wait a sec.' Stiles walked around the room, 'Maybe they're living there. You know, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf den.'

'Wolf dens.' Peter scoffed, throwing his head back into the couch and closing his eyes.

'Yeah,' Stiles whipped around to face him, 'Wolf dens. Where do you live?'

'In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods.'

'Woah, really?'

'No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown.'

'Yeah it's real lavish.' Jamie nodded, plopping herself down onto the couch beside him.

'You've never been.'

'And I thought we were friends.'

'Okay, that just proves that there's something up with the bank.' Stiles continued, walking towards the pair.

'No, it doesn't.' Jamie furrowed her eyebrows, 'How does him living in an apartment, prove anything?'

'Why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?'

'Maybe they think it's poetic.' Peter offered, waving his hands out in a sarcastic manner.

'You just became my favourite person again.' Jamie told him, looking at the man in amusement.

'Glad to be of service.'

'They've already have three full moons to be 'poetic'.'

'Damn. Maybe that's why they killed Erica.' Jamie sat up straight and leaned over her legs, 'Didn't want to have to clean up after her time of the month.' She grinned at the uncomfortable Stiles.

'Uh, ew, gross.'

'And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoy-.' Peter broke off, opening his eyes and pulling his head up.

'No go ahead, finish what you were saying? I'm annoy? I'm annoy? What were you gonna say there?'

Peter sat up straight, uncrossing his legs and standing up, 'What are the walls made of?'

'What? I don't know, uh wood, brick.'

'No, no, the vault.' Peter made his way to the table and looked at the map. 'The vault, the walls, what are they made out of?'

'Where would it say that?' Stiles asked, watching as Peter flicked through the many papers.

'What's going on?' Jamie approached the table and the two males.

'Nothing, go back to your knitting, leave the problem to the men.' Stiles told her, turning his attention to the papers again.

Jamie scowled at him and whacked him upside the head. 'I'm a werewolf. You are a human. I win.'

'It doesn't say.' Peter tapped the map, 'Where would it say the materials. The type of stone?'

'Oh, uh, hold on!' Stiles reached for his bag and pulled out some more papers, 'Oh here.' He handed the large stack to Peter. 'It's gotta be in there.'

'Oh boy, this will take a while.' Jamie groaned, throwing herself down onto the table.

'There, that's it!' Stiles pointed out on about the fifth page.

'Oh I was wrong.'

'Hecatolite.' Peter mumbled, reading the page.

'You mean, moonstone?' Jamie asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position. 'It kind of scatters moonlight in the walls.'

'Is that awful, it sounds awful.' Stiles muttered from beside Peter.

'Get them on the phone.' Peter demanded, 'Call them. Now!'

'Okay.' Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott's number. 'Why?'

'Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other.' Peter elaborated, 'They're going to kill Derek and Scott.'

Stiles' eyes widened as Scott picked up the phone. 'Scott, Scott. No you gotta listen to me, you gotta get out of there. The walls of the vault are made with the mineral hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight.'

_'What does that mean?' _

'It keeps the moonlight out, they haven't felt the full moon in months.' Stiles warned as he continued.

'They starve them of the moonlight for three months making them more vicious, more out of control.' Peter explained, talking into the speaker phone. 'Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it.'

'So basically.' Jamie summed up. 'Get out of there before shit goes down and you all die a horrible, painful death.'

'Scott, they're gonna be stronger-'

'More savage, more blood thirsty, Scott. They're the lions. You and Derek just stepped into their cage.'

_'Derek. We got a problem, a really big problem.' _The line was silent for a moment before Scott spoke again, but not to them. _'Who?'_

'Scott? Hey Scott?' Stiles yelled through the phone.

_'No. No wait!'_

'Scott?' Stiles asked after a lot of growling and snapping came through the phone. 'Are you hearing this? Scott!'

'The line disconnected.' Jamie stared at the phone for a mile before announcing, 'I'm going after them.'

'What?' Stiles demanded, 'No, no way.'

'You can't stop me, if I take my bike I can be there in minutes. They ran.' Jamie told them, rushing out of the door without a reply.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie ran through the open door, oblivious to the set of chain cutters that lay next to it. She hurried towards the growling and the snarling, thankful that she wasn't wearing high heels for once to alert her enemies that she was here.

'Allison!' She whispered, seeing the girl standing by the vault door. 'What are you doing here?'

The girl looked shaken, turning to look at Jamie. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

Jamie neared closer to the vault, peering inside to see Scott being held up into the air by Boyd's claws, and Derek struggling to hold off a female werewolf.

Just as Allison was about to spread the ash that Jamie hadn't noticed before, Derek cried out, 'No, don't break the seal!'

'Allison, listen to him!' Jamie pulled the struggling girl away from the vault doors.

'Boyd!' Allison cried, throwing herself forward and breaking the seal.

'No!'

Boyd let go of Scott immediately, running out of the open vault door with the female werewolf. While Derek stormed out and grabbed Allison by the arm.

'Don't touch her!' Scott yelled, following him out of the vault.

'What were you thinking?'

'I had to do something!' She explained herself.

'She saved our lives.' Scott defended the girl.

'Why didn't you stop her?' Derek turned on Jamie.

'Excuse you!' She hissed back, 'I tried, alright, but she got away from me.'

'What do you think they're going to do out there?'

'It's not my fault!'

'Do you have any idea what you just set free?' Derek turned back to Allison.

'You wanna blame me?' She yelled back at him, 'Well I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers.'

Jamie looked at Allison before mumbling, 'Ouch.'

'No.' Derek countered, looking at Allison, 'That's just the rest of your family.'

'I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault.'

'And what about your mother?'

'What do you mean?' Allison asked, looking confused.

'Tell her, Scott.' Derek demanded the Omega.

'What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?'

'As much as I would love to do this.' Jamie gestured between the group, 'Right now, we have killers on the loose.'

'She's right.' Scott agreed, 'We can finish this later. Right now. We need to save Boyd and Cora.'

'Who's Cora?'

'Derek's younger sister.'

'She tried to kill you, didn't she?' Allison asked Scott.

'Uh.' He sighed, 'Yeah.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I'll tell you everything.' He vowed, 'Anything, anything you wanna know, just-'

'Just tell me why.' She interrupted.

'I couldn't...' Scott told her, 'I couldn't let that be the last memory you had of her.'

Jamie swiveled around to see Derek holding Erica's dead body. She gasped at the sight and let a few tears drop down her face.

They all looked at her sadly. Moments before they all set off to find Boyd and Cora.

* * *

**You know the drill. Three reviews or yadeeyadeeya. Cheeersss!  
**


	19. Boyd and Cora

**Chapter nineteen - Boyd and Cora**

'Scott, what's that noise?' Jamie asked, holding onto her friend's waist tightly as he drove her motorcycle.

'I don't know.' Scott stopped the bike to listen. 'Sounds like growling and crying.'

'Boyd.' Jamie concluded, jumping off of the bike and running towards the sound.

'Jamie, wait!' Scott ran after her, leaving the bike on the ground, 'Jamie!'

'Screw the bike, I'll come back for it!' She called back over her shoulder, running as fast as her legs could carry her to the sound.

Jamie rushed through the trees just in time to see Boyd lift a shed up over the top of two little kids. 'Scott!' She hissed, 'You get the kids, I'll distract him.'

Scott nodded and set off towards the bushes, waiting for Jamie's distraction.

The teenager noticed a jar of fireflies just a few feet away from her with the children's scent on it.

'Must have dropped it.' She murmured, picking it up, tearing the lid off of it and throwing it at Boyd, watching the fireflies circle around him as he desperately tried to wave them away.

He looked back, to see that the children were gone and hear Jamie's laugh from far away.

'Oh shit!' She muttered, running back the way she came and throwing herself onto the motorcycle, driving off past Boyd - who swung at her and missed.

She listened for Scott which was difficult over the roar of her bike, but she found him, talking to Derek on the phone with two little kids shuffling around beside him. Jamie sighed, glad that the children and Scott were safe. Now she had to get to Derek and she knew exactly where he was - thanks to Scott's phone call and her supernatural sense of hearing.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Show off.' Jamie muttered to Scott who did a double flip over a branch and landed neatly on one knee. 'Not proposing now are you?'

'Shut up.'

'Oooh, sorry Derek.' She grumbled at her guardian.

'Is it them?' Scott asked, tracing Derek's gaze to some footsteps.

'We're not the only ones that decided to stick together.'

'Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?'

'I don't know.' Derek admitted, scanning the area for the two rapid werewolves.

'Emily?' A woman's voice rang out, 'Emily where are you?'

The three shared a worried glance before running towards the sound of the woman calling after her lover. Jamie rushed between the trees, ignoring the stabs of the branches against her bare arms, she had to find Boyd and Cora. They would do a lot more damage than a few cuts and bruises.

They burst through the trees just in time to see Isaac get thrown into a tree.

'Isaac!' Jamie cried out, as Scott jumped over him, kicking Cora down.

The two males approached the girl while Jamie ran to the frightened woman.

'Are you okay?' She asked, looking the woman over for any wounds.

She stuttered, 'What is that thing?'

Derek joined the group, roaring his loudest howl, causing Cora's mouth to close a little bit, before she took off through the clearing behind her, Isaac and Derek following her closely, while Scott stayed back with Jamie for a moment.

The woman stumbled back and forth as he approached, unsure what to think, do or even say to the stranger.

Scott held his hands up in surrender, 'You're okay?'

'What?' She whimpered after seeing two werewolves growl at each other.

'Are you alright?' He repeated his and Jamie's question.

The woman gave a reluctant nod.

'You need to get out of here.' Scott insisted, 'Okay? Get out of the woods, get out of here as fast as you can.'

'Uh.' Jamie watched Scott run off, 'You might need to see a therapist after this...' She added before tearing after the Omega.

'Are you sure?' Scott asked Stiles over the phone as Jamie burst through the clearing.

_'Yep, throat ripped out.' _Stiles answered back,_ 'Blood everywhere. It's like the frigging shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods and ask me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised.'_

'Halloween costume sorted.' Jamie muttered, gaining an amused look from Isaac and Scott, while a stern one from Derek.

'Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?'

_'Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?' _Stiles murmured over the phone.

'Please just do it.' He asked Stiles before hanging up the phone and stowing it into his pocket.

'This doesn't make any sense.' Derek spoke, attracting the group's attention. 'Public pool's all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near them.'

'Derek, they killed someone.' Scott interjected, looking at the alpha.

'How are they moving so fast? They can't be that fast on foot!'

'They killed someone.' Scott all but spelled out, repeating himself. 'A total, innocent, kid is dead. And it's our fault.'

'Eh, excuse me.' Jamie interrupted, 'I did nothing, so...'

'It's my fault.' Derek corrected, sparing Jamie a glance.

'We need help.' Scott told him.

'We have Isaac now.' Derek argued.

'I mean real help.'

Isaac looked at Scott pointedly.

'They're too fast for us.' Scott defended himself. 'For all of us, they're too strong, too rapid.'

'We'll catch them.' Derek insisted, looking at the ground.

'What happens if we do?' Isaac chimed in, 'Are we gonna just hold them down until the sun comes up?'

'Maybe it would just be easier to kill them.'

'Killing them isn't the right thing to do.' Scott told him.

'Yeah dude, that's your sister.' Jamie scoffed, glaring at the alpha.

'What if it's the only thing to do?' Isaac asked. 'If we can't even catch them, then what else do we do?'

'Find someone who knows who they're doing.' Scott replied.

'Who?'

'Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves.'

'Oh no.' Jamie hung her her, 'Not him.'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Do you think this is gonna work?' Isaac asked from the front seat of the car.

'Nope.' Derek replied as they looked out at Chris Argent pointing a gun at Scott.

'Me neither.'

'Shut up.' Jamie mumbled from the backseat, a blanket draped over her head.

'So, your, uh.' Isaac started, 'Your sister.'

Derek turned his head to glare at Isaac, threats and warnings shooting from his eyes.

'Sorry.' Isaac nodded and cleared his throat, 'It's bad timing. I'm sorry. I'll ask later, it's fine.'

Derek turned his head to look at Isaac again, causing Isaac to gulp and nod. 'Or never. Yeah, yeah. I'm good with never.'

'Me too.' Jamie hissed from the back, kicking Isaac's seat so that he lurched forward. 'Asshole.'

She threw the blanket from her head and opened the door, slamming it in time to hear Derek say, 'You deserved that.'

'First of all.' She heard Chris Argent speaking, 'Why would I help anyone related to Derek, and second. I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't know his last name.'

'To be honest.' Jamie started, approaching the two, 'Neither do I.'

'Boyd is his last name' Scott told them both, unconvincingly.

'What's his first name?'

'Vernon.'

'He does not look like a Vernon.' Jamie chimed in.

'I'm just curious.' Scott gave out an awkward laugh, 'Is there a reason that the gun is still pointed on me?'

'There's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you.' Chris Argent replied, not lowering the gun.

'I get that.'

Chris Argent let out a strangled sigh and shoved the gun into the back of his trousers. 'Scott.' He walked closer to the boy, 'I watched my father brainwash my daughter. Almost turned her into a killer. That world, your world. Decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?'

'Because people are gonna die. Because you, know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them.'

'I'm sorry.' He said with finality, turning to climb into his car. 'I can't help you.'

'Uhh...' Scott mumbled, 'You think you could do me like, one little tiny, favour?'

Chris Argent sighed, 'What?'

'Mind giving us a ride?'

'Get in.'

Jamie grinned before climbing into the back seat - like always - and watching as Mr. Argents face turned solemn at the sight of the ambulance, police cars and the dead body lying limp on the stretcher.

'Thanks again for the ride.' Scott made to leave the car but Chris Argent grabbed his arm.

'They did this? Boyd and uh...'

'Cora.' Scott finished for him.

'Where was the last place you saw them?'

Jamie grinned and gave the thumbs up through the back window to Derek, scowling at Isaac, before turning her attention back to Allison's father.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Chris Argent threw down his big bag of goodies and crouched down, 'Tracking them by print?'

'Trying to.' Scott nodded, confirming.

'Then you're wasting your time.' He told them, 'There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints. And that's man.' He stood up, scanning each of the listening faces. 'If you're not trained like me then you have no idea that this print.' He pointed to the one in front of him, 'Is Boyd's and these-'

'Are Cora's.' Isaac finished.

'Nope.' Chris Argent waved him off sighing, 'They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here.'

'Gee, thanks Isaac.' Jamie muttered, glaring at the boy.

'Listen, I know that the four of you are focusing half your energy resisting your own urges under the full moon.' He continued, 'But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora. Both fully given in. They've put the pedal to the floor while you four have barely hit the speed limit.'

'So what do we do?' Derek asked, impatiently.

'Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent from the distance of two miles. Which means we can draw them to us, or enter a trap.'

He threw a pile of netting to Scott who caught it and listened for instructions.

'The full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared.' He tossed a pair of goggles to everyone.

'Thanks, but.' Derek started, his eyes turning red. 'I've got my own.' He threw the goggles back to Chris who caught them.

'Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses, they're two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on their human side. They're suppressed, but it's there. Reminding them how to mask their scent, cover their tracks, how to survive.'

The five walked up the small hill and looked out over the darkness, seeing only the little lights coming from people's houses.

'When's the last time you saw your sister?' Christ Argent asked Derek without turning his head.

'Not in years.' He replied simply, 'Thought she died in the fire.'

'You feel like you have a lock on her scent?'

Derek shook his head twice, answering the man's question.

'Scott.' Chris Argent turned his head to look at the Omega, 'How confident are you and your skills?'

'Honestly?' He started, 'Most of the time I'm trying not to think about the things I can smell.'

'Alright.' Chris turned his head back to the view, 'The problem is when they breach the woods, and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills.'

'They're not gonna,' Isaac chimed in, 'kill everything they see are they?'

'No, but there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food, at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. There's some primal predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds, and who knows when that need gets satiated

'I think I'm going to throw up.' Jamie brought a hand up to her mouth.

'How on earth are you even a werewolf?' Chris Argent asked her in disbelief.

'Used to be a witch.' She mumbled quietly, 'Wasn't my decision.'

'We can't kill them.' Scott said suddenly.

'What if we can't catch them?' Derek asked him.

'Then maybe we just need to contain them.' Chris Argent spoke again. 'There's no one in the school at night is there?'

'Wanna trap them inside?'

'If there's somewhere with a strong enough door. No windows or access to the outside.'

'What about the boiler room?' Isaac offered. 'It's just one big steel door.'

'You're sure the school's empty?'

'Almost 97%.' Jamie nodded. 'It has to be, there can't be anyone there this late, right?'

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'These are ultrasonic commuters.' Chris Argent informed them as he bent down and shoved a silver garden light looking object into the ground. 'It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves. Pushing them into a direction we want them to run.' He pushed the middle down and a blue light shot out of it, as well as a noise. 'Gives out a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear.'

'No kidding.' Jamie muttered as the four werewolves covered their ears tightly, 'Is this was popping your eardrums was like?'

'No.' Scott replied. 'That was much worse.'

Chris Argent passed out two lights to each male and one to Jamie, who seemed delighted at the thought of only having one job.

'These are going to drive them to the school?' Derek asked, taking his two in his hands.

'Then its up to you to get them into the basement.' Chris pointed to Isaac.

'Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just... kill them?' He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Jamie glared at the back of his head and whacked him with her light. 'Shut up, it's going to work.'

Jamie ran down the side of the trees opposite Isaac and turned left when he turned right, brushing through the trees until she saw the school between them. Then she knelt down suddenly and slammed the light into the ground, covering her ears and nudging the middle with her right elbow.

She then ran after Chris Argent who she saw shove the last light into the ground.

'Do you see that?' He asked Scott who was right beside him.

'Yeah it's a firefly.'

'No, no, I know.' He stammered, tearing his eyes away from the glowing insect.

'What?' Scott inquired, looking at the expression on the man's face.

'It's very unusual. The, uh, the California fireflies, they don't glow.'

'Does that mean something?'

Just as Mr. Argent was about to reply, a howl came from the lacrosse field, followed by a loud clanging of chains.

Isaac was the first one to see them, turning around to see Chris Argent's car driving them into the school. Or so they all thought. Just as Derek got his claws out, the two werewolves flew upwards, going over the school.

'Aw shit.' Jamie mumbled, watching the two scale the school.

'The rear doors, someone has to get them open!' Chris Argent demanded, looking to Derek who scurried off to open them.

'Someone has to drive them inside.' Scott added.

'I'll go.' The man said, lighting up his magical electricity stick - shocker.

'No.' Isaac insisted, 'I'm faster.'

'Isaac!' Jamie called after him, 'Dammit! I'll go with him!'

She followed the boy around the school, hearing shrieking whizzing noises as she ran. It sounded like a bow. Allison stood on the top of a school bus, shooting arrow after arrow after arrow, all of them exploding when they hit the ground.

The two werewolves growled and ran inside, Isaac slamming the door shut and locking it with a bike chain, turning to look up at Allison who returned the gaze and ran off.

Jamie's head retracted around the corner, glad that Isaac didn't see her face when he looked up at Allison. He looked up at her like she was some Goddess sent to them, his hero. Like in the movies before they run off together into the sunset.

'Jamie?' She heard his voice call from inside the school, 'Jamie, where are you?'

She ducked her head down as she slid to the ground, unable to answer. She merely just watched the little line of light on the horizon get thicker and light up the town. In a few hours, children would be waking up to have breakfast and go to school, unaware of what just happened. What they were all just potentially saved from.

'Jamie?' She heard his voice from above her, his hand reaching out to take hers. 'It's okay, everyone's okay.'

She nodded, 'I know, I heard.' She pointed to her ears and rejected his hand, using the wall behind her to stand up. 'What do you want from me Isaac?'

'What do I want from you?' He asked, 'What do you mean?'

'Cora and Allison.' She muttered back, 'I saw and heard you. You looked at Allison in a way you never looked at me, and you asked about Cora right in front of me.'

'Jamie-'

'Don't Isaac.' She held a hand out to stop him, 'Just leave me alone.'


	20. Sacrifices

**Chapter twenty - Sacrifices  
**

'It's sacrifices, all sacrifices.' Stiles told Jamie over the phone, 'Heather, the guy from the pool and that woman's girlfriend you guys met. All virgins.'

'Virgin sacrifices?' Jamie asked, looking herself up and down in the mirror.

'Seems like it.'

'How did you know the guy at the pool was a virgin?'

'He had a ring with 'purity', carved into it.' He explained, and Jamie could hear the rustling of papers over the phone. 'They all have the same three injuries, strangled, throat smashed and head bashed in.'

'Stiles what are you messing with?' Jamie paused, letting go of her necklace that she wasn't aware she was holding onto. The necklace that Isaac gave her.

Scowling, she ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it to the floor, quite frankly not giving a damn where it lay.

'Last minute homework.' He replied, 'How did we stay awake all night?'

'I don't know but school's going to be rough.' She sighed, absentmindedly scanning the floor for the necklace. 'I might not go.' She said, snapping her head up and closing her eyes in frustration.

'You're going. We have to do running for gym. It's gonna suck.'

Jamie groaned and hung up the phone, crossing the room to her closet and debating on what to wear.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

Jamie stood amongst Scott, Stiles and the other kids in their class. She wore a black and grey sports bra with black high waisted leggings and some black dainty shoes converse.

'Pace yourselves!' Coach yelled before blowing the whistle and everyone took off.

Jamie ran at a light jog, still managing to outrun most of the people in her class. 'Ridiculous.' She scoffed. She wasn't even trying.

That was until she saw Isaac's angry face when she turned around and he sped past her like a bullet, Scott, not that far behind him. Jamie took off as fast as she could, easily out running everyone else, putting distance between the humans and the werewolves. She was about few feet behind Scott who was a while off Isaac.

'Ethan, I always forget.' Jamie heard one Aiden pant, 'How many bones in the human body?'

'I don't know.' Ethan replied. Jamie had always gotten on so well with him. 'Let's count.'

Until now.

As Scott punched Ethan in the face, Jamie ripped Aiden's grasp from Isaac's arm.

'That's one.' Scott smirked, watching Ethan pop his jaw back into place.

Jamie smiled at him before turning to Aiden and doing the same. 'That's two.'

She held up two fingers which he bent backwards, gaining a cry of pain and a kick to the balls from Jamie. She cracked her fingers back into place and brought her knee up to his face, possibly breaking his nose.

Aiden stood up and moved his nose back into place, cracking his neck before throwing the small girl back into a tree.

She heaved and yanked herself up, seeing that she was very far away from the fight. She brushed herself off and looked to her left. That's when she let out a scream. Everyone soon rushing over to see what she had found.

A boy, with his throat slashed, strangled and his head bashed in.

'Oh no.' Jamie allowed herself to sink into the person beside her, who was Scott, thankfully not Isaac.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he too, shaken by the scene in front of them.

'It's him isn't it?' Stiles asked, starling Jamie.

Scott sighed and gave a curt nod.

'Who?' Jamie asked, looking between the two.

'The guy who left his dog and car at the Clinic last night.' Scott explained, 'He never showed up.'

Soon enough Sheriff Stilinski and his comrads came and demanded the area to be cleared.

'You heard the man! Nothing to see here!' Coach cried out, 'It's probably just some homeless kid.'

'Uh, Coach.' Scott interjected, 'He was a senior.'

'Wasn't on the team was he?'

Before Scott could answer, a blonde girl came running over screaming, 'KYLE! OH GOD, KYLE!' A police officer held her back and took her away, consoling the crying girl.

Just as everyone turned to leave, Coach stopped Jamie.

'Er, Vasquez.' He called her attention, 'I want you on the track team, you're fast.'

'You got it, Coach.' Jamie sniffled, wiping her tears away from her eyes and following her friends away from the body.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'Alright.' Mr Harris started, writing on his giant blackboard. 'Since Inertia is something of which you all know plenty. Why don't we start with momentum?'

'They're here for a reason, give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay?' Scott pleaded with Isaac from beside Jamie. 'Isaac?'

She looked at the back of Isaac's head to Scott's sincere face, deciding who's side to take.

Scott's.

'Danny?' Mr Harris asked the boy, 'What do we know about momentum?'

'It's a product of mass and velocity, the more mass of something, the faster it's going-'

'Mr Harris, can I use the bathroom please?' Isaac interrupted, rising and leaving the room when Mr Harris gestured to the door.

'I have to go to the bathroom too.' Scott told him, standing up.

'One at a time.'

'But, I-uh really have to go. Like medical emergency have to go.'

'Mr McCall. If your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice. I could still respond, 'one at a time'.' Mr Harris told him, his voice even and sarcastic. 'Is that enough for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid.'

'No, no.' Scott sighed and sat down, 'That's pretty good.'

'Mr Harris.' Jamie spoke, 'It's that time of the month and if you don't let me out then I'll seriously defile your lovely little Chemistry lab.'

'One at a time, Miss Vasquez.'

'Oh really?' She stood up, 'So you don't mind the thought of your entire classroom covered in thick blo-'

'Okay, okay go.' Mr Harris screwed his face up at the girl, allowing her to leave.

'My tampon thanks you.' Jamie bowed, grinning at Scott and rushing out of the door.

She closed the door behind her in time to see Ethan fall into the lockers, get back up and fall to the ground again. All because Aiden was punching him.

'What the hell are you doing?' Jamie cried out, looking at Aiden helping his brother up, whack his head into the lockers and throw him to Isaac's feet.

Jamie ran and shoved Isaac out of the way, standing next to the bloody Ethan. 'Stay out of this, Isaac.' She murmured out of her mouth.

'What is this?' Mr Harris burst out of the classroom just as Aiden disappeared from view.

'Uh, Ethan here royally pissed me off.' Jamie shrugged, 'So I kicked his ass.'

'Are you alright?' Danny asked, helping Ethan up.

'He just came at me.' Ethan pointed to Isaac.

'No, it was me.' Jamie stuck up for her ex-boyfriend, 'Or do you need me to do it in front of everyone here? Ashamed that you got bet up by a girl?'

Mr Harris scoffed, 'You couldn't have caused that much damage, you're so small.'

'Oh really?' Jamie smirked, turning back to the now standing Ethan, launching her fist into his face so hard that he fell to the ground again. 'That enough proof for you?'

'No it was him!' Ethan pointed at Isaac again, 'She just came out here.'

'Isaac.' Mr Harris turned to the boy, 'What the hell did you do? Detention, both of you, and I'll be writing to your guardian... uh, Miss Vasquez.'

'Oh please do.' She smirked, 'You know Derek Hale? The one who was wanted for murder? Yeah. He's my guardian, and I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you.'

/ / / /

'Don't let it bother you.' Scott insisted, walking beside Isaac and Jamie. 'It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you.'

'It's not just me.' Isaac nodded towards Lydia, where Aiden was talking to her.

Jamie pursed her lips and dragged Aiden down the hall, where she spoke to him avidly for a few moments, both boys watching from a distance. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him, Aiden responded very eagerly.

Isaac slammed his locker door shut and stormed off down the hall, Scott following him angrily. They just missed the part where Jamie pulled away and cracked her fist into his jaw.

'Don't mess with Isaac.' She hissed, walking away from the boy and heading towards her detention.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'The two of you, will wash all the boards in this hall.' Mr Harris pointed to two teenagers, 'Re-shelving the library.' He then turned to Jamie, Allison and Isaac. 'Restocking the janitor's closet.'

Isaac looked behind him into the faces of the two girls he did not want to be seeing right now. 'Oh, Mr Harris.' Isaac stood up and approached the man, 'Does it have to be with them?'

'Now that I know you'd prefer not to.' Mr Harris looked at the boy, 'Yes it has to be with them.'

/ / / /

Allison held open the door for Isaac who was transporting some boxes inside. Jamie followed after him, her arms full of brown paper packets, like Allison's. She stood by the door watching as Isaac and Allison accidentally bumped into each other, sparing a glance, and returning to their work.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as Isaac looked at the door wearily.

'Are you okay?' Allison asked him without looking at him.

'Yeah, yeah.' Isaac snapped his head back around and started replacing the bottles, 'I'm just not a big fan of small spaces.'

Jamie rolled her eyes, 'I'm just gonna... uh yeah.' She turned and left the room, heading towards the bathroom.

'Could I ask you a question?'

'Do you have to?' Isaac answered with another question.

'I guess not.' Allison furrowed her eyebrows at the boy. 'I'm gonna ask anyway. Did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night?'

'No. Was I supposed to?'

Allison smiled at him, 'It'd make me really happy if you didn't.'

'Yeah well.' Isaac heaved a heavy box onto the shelf, 'You being happy isn't really a big priority of mine. Since you stabbed me, twenty times. With knives.'

'They were actually Chinese ring daggers.' Allison corrected, a smile laced on her lips.

'Oh...'

'Sorry.'

'Was that, was that an apology?'

'Did you accept an apology?'

'Y- uh.'

The door suddenly swung shut, the light turning off, leaving the two in darkness.

Isaac started turning the doorknob frantically, 'No, no, no, no.'

'Uh, maybe it locked from the outside?' Allison suggested.

'I think there's something up against it.' Isaac murmured, still ramming his body into the door. He was panicking, took of his jacket and started pacing the ground.

'Okay, okay, Isaac.' Allison soothed, 'Just relax, Isaac.'

Jamie heard the screaming from down the hall, running back towards the door as fast as she could. Just at the same time Scott got there, moving a vending machine out of the way of the closed door.

Jamie ran to Allison while Scott dealt with Isaac.

'Hey are you okay?' She asked, looking the girl over for wounds, finding two little scratch marks on her arm.

'Nothing too bad, I'm fine.' She added to Scott who was now tending to her.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that.' Isaac pleaded with the girl from the ground.

'I'm okay.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's not his fault.' Allison told Scott who was looking down at Isaac.

'I know.' He muttered in response. 'I guess we know now that they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt.'

'So are we going to do something?' Isaac demanded, panting heavily.

'Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry.'

/ / / /

'Isaac wait!' Jamie ran after the retreating boy, clutching his jacket in her hands. 'Isaac!'

'What?' He spat, turning around to face the girl.

'You left your jacket.' She mumbled quietly, shoving it into his chest and turning to walk away, if it weren't for Isaac's hand on her arm.

'I saw you kiss him.' He muttered, 'Aiden.'

'Yeah and you walked off before you saw the rest-'

'I don't think I want to hear about you and Aiden's tonsil tennis session, thanks.'

'I punched him.' Jamie shrugged, 'I had to get him away from Lydia somehow, and she saw it. I don't think they'll be going out sometime soon.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, well. It's done with now.'

'I need to go, Scott and I have a plan.' Isaac turned to walk away, but this time Jamie stopped him.

By throwing her mouth on his.

'Good luck.' She blinked up at him, 'Don't get expelled.'

Isaac's face broke out into a grin as he walked down the rest of the corridor, joining Allison and Scott at the end of it.

/ / / /

'Okay everyone.' Ms Blake started as everyone entered her room and sat down, Jamie, in front of Scott. 'I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I wanna get out of here too.'

Scott sat beside the two twins, grinning happily as he pulled pieces of Ethan's motorcycle out, spinning it on his finger. 'That looks kind of important.' He pulled out another piece and set it on the table. 'I have no idea what this thing does.'

All the werewolves heads snapped to the door as they heard a motorcycle, the rest of the class just doing their work idly.

'Wait.' Ethan called out to his twin who was already running at the door, 'Aiden, don't!'

Everyone else piled out of the classroom to see Aiden, standing at the front of his motorbike in the middle of the hallway, Isaac standing off by the corner. Jamie approached him and laced his fingers with hers, giving them a tight squeeze which he returned.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Ms Blake strode up to the twin, 'You realize this is going to result in a suspension.'

The three werewolves and Allison grinned as both twins shot daggers at them.

'This must have been the best school day of the year.' Jamie muttered into Isaac's ear.

'Oh yeah, you should have seen me on the motorbike.' He purred back.

'I'll see you on mine.' She winked, before striding back to the classroom, 'Motorbikes aren't the only thing I ride.'

Isaac groaned, following after her, 'Believe me. I know.'


	21. Goodbye my lover

**Chapter twenty one - Goodbye my lover  
**

'There's no hope.' Scott murmured quietly, a flare lit, glowing bright red in his hands.

'What do you mean Scott?' Allison asked, her voice shaky and uneasy at the sight of her ex-boyfriend covered in gasoline. 'There's always hope.'

'Not for me.' Scott replied in his almost silent voice, 'Not for Derek.'

'Scott, that wasn't your fault.' Allison muttered, soothingly. 'You know Derek wasn't your fault.'

'Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed.' Scott continued, his voice glazed over with hurt and despair.

'Scott listen to me, okay. Scott this isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay?' Stiles interjected, stepping closer to the werewolf.

'What if it isn't? What if it is just me. What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everyone else.' he asked, almost crying.

'It all started that night. The night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that. You and me. We were… we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one.' Scott looked to his best friend who was bordering on tears. 'Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all.' Scott moved his hand so that the flare was just above the gasoline canister.

'Scott just listen to me okay,' Stiles told him, moving forward. 'You're not no one. You're someone… Scott you're my best friend. And I need you. Scott you're my brother. Alright so...' Stiles broke off and placed his hand above Scott's on the flare. 'So if we're going to do this, you're just going to have to take me with you.' Stiles spoke almost confidently.

Scott was crying, as were Lydia and Allison, his hand loosening on the flare. Stiles eased the flare from his best friend's hand and threw it backwards, smacking it safely outside the gasoline ring. The group sigh in relief until they hear a quiet rolling, turning to see the flare edging its way back into the gasoline.

**~The Wizard's Game~**

'I love you Isaac.' Jamie cocked her head, devilishly smiling at her boyfriend - who moments ago had just pulled her under the bed with him after she searched for his whimpering sobs.

'I love you too.' He replied, normally. Stiles had shoved the flare under the bed before Jamie had even burst through the door.

'It's okay now.' She whispered, placing a finger to her lips. 'It's okay, don't worry. You're safe.'

'It was the freezer.' Isaac muttered, using a hand to pull Jamie closer by her waist. 'He locked me in there, I saw it. I was in it.'

Jamie kissed his forehead softly and smiled, 'It's all okay now. I'm here.'

'I can't even begin to describe how much I love you.' He sighed, stroking a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Hmm.' Jamie laughed slightly and pulled away from her boyfriend, climbing out from under the bed. 'How many girls have you told that, huh?'

Isaac followed her out and cocked an eyebrow. 'What are you talking about? You're the only one.'

'Don't lie to me, Isaac!' Jamie hissed, shoving his shoulder. 'I know what you've been up to, you're cheating on me!'

'Jamie, what's wrong with you?'

'Everything, apparently! I'm not good enough for you.' Jamie shrieked, throwing her hands up into the air dramatically. 'You don't love me.'

'Jamie-'

'Don't.' Jamie seethed, cutting him off. 'Get out, now. Leave!'

Isaac's eyes welled up and he glared at his girlfriend, storming out of the motel room and slamming the door behind him.

'No, no no.' Jamie stuttered, pacing around the door. 'It's all my fault. He doesn't love me.'

'Of course he doesn't love you.' A merciless voice rang out through the room with a laugh. 'No one will ever love you.'

'Mom?' Jamie spluttered, looking towards the woman. 'W-what are you, how-how are you-'

'Oh spare me your little speech about missing me and whatnot. You are incapable of being loved. Riley didn't love you, Yasmin didn't love you, Sam didn't love you, Madison didn't love you, and Isaac doesn't love you.' The woman stalked forward to her daughter. 'You are nothing.'

'No.' Jamie shook her head in disbelief, 'No.'

'He's cheating on you, with Allison.' The woman taunted, jumping forward. 'They love each other, you and Scott, you're just on the side lines. You're just easy, foolish, you love without realizing. They don't love you.'

Jamie's eyes were now livid, her cheeks coated in fresh saltine tears. She sniffled, wiping them away furiously and staggering towards the bathroom. She yanked open the drawers, searching for something, anything, and she found it.

Her eyes as wide as Magic 8-balls, she stared at the object before looking into the mirror, her eyes unfocused and blurry. The only thing that was clear, sharp and defined was the object in her hand. A pair of large, red scissors.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

'Isaac, what's wrong?' Allison rushed over to the furious boy. 'What happened?'

'It's Jamie.' He muttered, clutching his hands to his head, 'She thinks I'm cheating on her, she told me to leave.'

'What are you talking about? Cheating on her?' Allison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she realized. 'Oh no.'

'What?'

'Scott!' Allison called, turning back towards her ex-boyfriend, still covered in gasoline. 'It's Jamie.'

Little did they know, Jamie was glancing outside the window. The only two people she saw in sight, were Allison and Isaac.

'It's okay.' Allison murmured, taking his hand. 'I'm here for you.'

Jamie growled, letting the curtain fall in front of her face and turning around to see the face of her mother.

'Told you so.' The woman smiled, 'No one loves you. You're alone. What good are you? You were a fail of a witch and now you're an abomination. A werewolf. Out of control, a lunatic. Who could ever love you? Even another werewolf couldn't.'

Jamie's hands were shaking with anger as she gripped the blade tightly, the scissors cutting into her skin. She started breathing heavily and stared into the eyes of her mother.

'You're right.' She muttered back, taking the blade in her scissors in her hands, splitting the ends apart and slicing the sharp metal deep across both her wrists and finally right into her throat.

Just as her mother disappeared and Jamie fell to the floor, the group burst in, Scott and Isaac at the front.

'No!' Isaac cried, running over to his fallen girlfriend. 'No, no.'

Scott was staring at the three gash marks that were sliced into his friend's skin, her body jerking and rasping breaths sliding up and down her breathing tubes. He watched as they didn't heal.

'Why isn't she healing?' Isaac looked to Scott, tears in his eyes as he hoisted the girl into his arms. 'Jamie. Jamie, baby can you hear me?'

Lydia and Allison were howling in the corner, clutching each other closely as they watched their friend's life drain out of her. Stiles stood there beside Scott, his eyes dripping with tears too as he stood by, unable to do anything to save her.

'L-Look at m-me.' Jamie managed to choke out, looking right into Isaac's eyes. 'I-I love y-you. N-ever forget-t that.'

'I'll never forget.' Isaac nodded, pressing his lips to hers once more, feeling her push back into the kiss with the last of her strength. 'I love you too.'

'H-hear that, M-mom?' Jamie laughed slightly, her breathing slowing rapidly. 'I c-can be l-loved.'

'And you always will be.' Scott added, Stiles nodding furiously from his right. 'We all love you, Jamie.'

Jamie smiled towards him and looked towards the two sniffling girls, 'D-don't cry. I'm ok-kay.' She sighed, feeling the numbness take over her body. 'I'm okay.'

Isaac's sobs grew louder as Jamie's body grew limp in his arms, the other four in the room slowly crowded around him, each of them offering a shoulder to cry on, but Isaac never left her side. Not once until he was made to.

**~The Wizard's Game~ **

_Five years later._

Isaac Lahey was strolling down the streets of Beacon Hills for the first time in five years. After the whole fight with the Darach, Isaac left, seeking time to be alone and mourn for his girlfriend.

'Hey, slow down.' A girl laughed from beside him, taking his hand happily.

'Sorry Val.' Isaac shook his head, squeezing her hand reassuringly. 'It's just a lot of memories here.'

Valerie was silent as she looked up into his eyes. 'You're thinking about her, aren't you?'

'I think of her every day.' Isaac told her truthfully. She had always listening to her, asked about her and realized that he would always, always love her. Forever. 'I'll never forget her.'

'I'd never expect you to.' Valerie smiled, stopping them both in their footsteps to reach up and kiss her fiance. 'I'll never try and replace her.'

'I love you.' Isaac muttered, kissing his fiancee on the tip of her nose. 'I do, but... there's just...'

'A place in your heart that'll always be hers.' Valerie finished, not feeling saddened in the slightest. 'I get it, I do. Now, take me to meet your friends!'

Isaac grinned happily and continued down the road with his soon-to-be wife, chatting avidly with her about the group. About Stiles and his girlfriend, Anna, Lydia and Jackson - who had returned to Beacon Hills just after the defeat of Jennifer, Derek's girlfriend and the 'Darach' - and Scott and Allison, who had also gotten engaged.

The two walked down the streets, merrily, as the rest of the group sat in a cafe just down the road. They were all sitting in silence as they watched Isaac and Valerie approach. They were happy that Isaac had found someone, but she would never replace Jamie.

_'Never.' _Thought Isaac. His hand drifting towards his pocket absentmindedly, feeling the cool metal radiate through the material, the butterflies dancing around through his heart as they did the bracelet.

Jamie's bracelet.

**(And if I were going to do a sequel, that would be where I write 'The one that currently held her life.' DUNN DUNN DUNNNN!)**

* * *

**Nope, sorry guys! The Wizard's Game is officially over. Done, adios, byebye.  
**

**I was done with the story a long time ago and wanted to wait until the defeat of Darach but I couldn't do it anymore, so I wrote this chapter and just ended it there. I did want to kill Jamie from the very beginning. I'm not a big fan of happy endings, I like a tragic heartbreak.**

**But yeah, so this is done. In the Summer I will be continuing 'The Sister's Flame' and writing - not posting - a Stiles/OC Fanfiction. I will post the first chapter AFTER I have finished TSF, so, sozzlee!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story - I didn't - and leave a review to tell me if you did, or didn't. Whatever!**

**Thanks again guys, and until next time!**

**-Rachel :) x**


End file.
